Secrets and Betrayals
by thekingdaddy
Summary: Castle's been betrayed by the most important person in his life. His darkest secret comes to light. Set after 'Food to die for'. Complete AU from that point on. My first published fic so please go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The elevator doors open onto the floor of the homicide division of the 12th. It is his most favorite place on earth. Since he started coming here 2 years ago he has grown from the bimbo chasing playboy to something different, something better, and someone better. He has seen the worst in humanity, yet is in awe of the people who work on this floor to bring closure to the families of the victims.

Beckett, Kate is the best of the best. She works tirelessly to provide that closure. The 40 hour week does not exist in her world. She will arrive as early and stay as long as it takes to get that justice, and that is what has inspired him to change from the playboy everyone knows.

It's not really a change, as he has never really been that person people read about on page 6. It is, or more correctly was, an act to sell books. It's an image created by Paula, his publicist and Gina, his publisher and ex-wife. They said that with his build and looks, the bad boy playboy author image would increase book sales by 50 percent. He was young and naïve and if it helped sell books he would go with it. It helped provide a comfortable life for Alexis, and he could not complain that he hated the attention of the beautiful women.

He stepped out of the elevator and headed to Beckett's desk. As he turned the corner he saw a sight that he could only say disappointed him. There was the robbery detective that Beckett had started dating sitting in his chair. As he approached Demming asked "am I in your chair?"

"Afraid so" is all he could say. Telling him to get his sorry tail back down to his floor would obviously not work. And he did not want to cause anymore discourse than already existed.

"Well it's good you're here early, Castle. I was hoping I could catch you before everyone got here. I wanted to talk to you alone." Tom said without making the effort to give up Castle's chair.

Rick cocked his head to the right and offered a sincerely confused look. _What could Tom possibly want to talk with me about? We have nothing in common and can barely stay in the same room._ "Where Kate?"

"She should be here in a little bit. I got an early start this morning. "

 _Oh… so they spent the night together. Wow I did not see that coming, did not think that they were that far along in this relationship._

"What do you need Tom?"

"For you to stop. Stop following Kate, let her have her life back."

"Her life back? I am not sure what you mean."

"You weaseled your way into every aspect of her life. Not only that, you befriended her team. Bribed really, with free lunches, use of your Ferrari. Not to mention Knick's tickets. So they overlook everything. Not to mention you and the Captain. Who is she going to complain to? You have engrained yourself into every part of her life." Demming smirked as he continued to unleash everything on Castle. "You're going to get her killed or worse! When you're with her she not only has to worry about your safety, but hers as well. She has no backup when you two are out there. You guys are going to run across a situation where she need a partner with a weapon and who does she have. An idiot with a Monte Blanc pen."

"This does not even take into account the mockery you are making of her career. She had to fight for everything she has gotten. She had to struggle against the sexism, the leering from fellow officers, not to mention the criminals she has had to deal with on a daily basis. She thought she was past the worst and then you show up. Not only does she have to deal with it from the bad guys, but she has your innuendos and leering to look forward to each day. She just wants her life back."

Shocked and confused would be a great description for Castle at this moment. It felt like he had been hit in the stomach with a sledge hammer.

"Are these Kates opinions or…"

"Let me stop you right there. Kate is the one who brought this up last night. We're on the couch having a glass of wine and she brought it up. She poured out her heart. She just wants her life back. So I decided to talk with you. You know man to man, ask you to give her back her life."

"Um…Yea…I guess… I guess I will just… Yea um I'm gonna… just go. I have to get back to writing the next Heat book. Let the boys know I will catch up to them sometime. Please let her know I never meant to hurt her." Castle turns and starts to the elevator and realizes that he still has her coffee in his hand. Turning back to Demming motioning for him to take her coffee he tells him "Make sure that you remember her coffee each morning." And with that he heads to the elevator never seeing the small smile on Tom's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay boys and girls here is another chapter. I did not play on releasing this until next week. I have 5 chapters written and edited. I hope to release 1 per week.**

 **I want to thank each and every one of you who have read, favorited, and reviewed this story. I will always try to answer you reviews (time permitting).**

 **As for the guest reviewer who said this was out of character all I can do is disagree. Castle stepped aside at the end of season 2 so Beckett could be happy with Demming. He also kept his feeling to himself when she was with Josh. I don't see where he would have confronted her about this, he was blindsided and confused.**

 **I guess this is where i type the disclaimer. I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

Twenty minutes ago he stepped out of the elevator feeling great. No he was better than great he was absolutely giddy. The night before they closed the caught the killer of the world renowned chef Wolf. He had a conversation with Kate where he explained his feeling for her. He thought she could see through the subtext and get to the real words he so desperately wanted to share with her. When the left she was all smiles, the smile that warms him throughout his soul.

Now he is stepping out of that same elevator into the lobby of the 12th precinct completely crushed. How could he have been so utterly wrong? Not only did she not have feeling for him, to hear Demming tell it she despised him. No despised was not a strong enough word, she hated him.

Castle exited the front door and headed down the concrete steps. When he reached the street he turned left. Why he turned left he could not say, but he did and started walking. He's numb and oblivious to everything around him. The only thing to pull him out of his daze was the blaring of a horn. It seems he stepped right in front of a taxi, and the driver was none too happy about it.

It seems like he has walked for hours when he looked at his watch. 10 a.m. it reads, god he thought it had been more than 2 hours since he walked into the precinct. 2 hours since his life had changed forever. He decided to call Martha and see if she could meet for lunch. When he pulled his phone out there was an email from Kate.

The elevator opens and two figures come out engaged in lighthearted conversation. Esposito must have told a joke because Beckett was open mouth laughing. Not the dainty little laugh that some women use but a full on belly laugh.

As she reached her desk she noticed the coffee cup residing next to her mouse. She quickly turned around to see if the usual culperate was there. Standing about 10 feet behind her was Tom with a huge grin on his face.

"Good morning beautiful, I hope that you slept well. You sure look well rested."

"You know… I did. Have not slept that well in a few weeks."

"Oh before I forget, Castle said he had to catch up on some writing and he would not be in for a while." He said as he turned to Esposito, and catching Ryan's eye as he finished.

"So Castle was here this morning?" Kevin asked as he put his gun in his desk.

"Yeah he said he had a meeting with a publisher or publicist. Something with a P. You know I did not expect to see him so early but it was nice to be able to sit and talk with him. We kind of discussed careers in law enforcement."

As Kate sat down to start up her computer. She had a couple of emails she needed to get out that she left for this morning. Then it was time to start on the never ending paperwork associated with the closure of a case. And with a high profile celebrity chef, the DA will be hounding her soon for the info.

Richard receives hundreds of emails a day so seeing the ones that are important to him is difficult. But not the ones from Black Pawn, Paula, Alexis or Kate. They are set up as VIP. contacts so he is alerted to their existence with a reminder on his home screen. He would have done this for Martha but she has yet to figure out how to use email. Somehow the thought of Martha trying to email brings a slight smile to his face.

He closes his eyes and pinches his brow. Does he really want to read this email? What could it hurt, there is no way it could cause any more pain than it has already. Boy was he wrong.

 _Mr. Richard Castle_

 _This purpose of this email is to state for the record my desire to terminate our working partnership. You have followed me and my team for the past 2 years, during which time you have compiled data for your Nikki Heat series of novels. It was my understanding that once you had completed your research you would no longer need to shadow me or my team. I would think that you would have enough material by this point._

 _Mr. Castle my safety is paramount to me. Having you in the field has caused great difficulty insuring both my and your safety. We have been in a few dangerous situations and having a partner without a weapon is disconcerting to say the least._

 _At this point I feel that your research feels more like stalking. I cannot seem to get away from you. If you refuse this request than my only recourse will be to either request a transfer, or demotion back to patrol. I would hope that you have enough respect for me not to have me resort to this as a way to regain my life and career._

 _I request that you have no further contact with me upon reading this email._

 _Detective Kathrine Beckett_

 _12_ _th_ _Precinct Homicide_

He could not believe what he had just read. He spent the next 20 minutes rereading the email in complete shock. How could he have misjudged their relationship? Sure it could be that he had a crush on her and she did not feel the same way. He could live with that, it would be strange to work with her but he could.

How could she have this much venom toward him? Sure he is childish, maybe even egotistical but does that warrant this dismissal.

He wanted to crawl under a rock and die. But that was not really an option, so let's look at options. He hole up in the loft but the red heads were there. It's going to be difficult to be around them in the emotional state he is currently in. He could go to the Hamptons, yeah that's what he should do. He could be alone, finish the book and then decide what he was going to do with the next part of his life.

He flagged down the first taxi that he could find headed to the loft.

 **Okay don,t hate me for the 'email' I promise it will all work out in the end. I can't promise Caskett will be the eventual outcome but there is a chance. ;) If I told you the outcome why would you read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I received the following review and decided to post early. Please don't expect this all the the time. Work gets in the way. I like to eat.**

OktSerj chapter 2 . Jun 7

The only thing that I can hate you for is just for slow updating. I want more of this!:)

 **Please remember to review, thats the only way I know that you like what I am writing.**

 **As always I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

Roy Montgomery is sitting at his desk looking out over the bullpen. Roy has been a cop for 35 years. He joined the force when he was 20. Worked as a foot patrol for 4 years then moved into homicide. He made detective a few week before he turned 30. He made lieutenant at 35 and captain at 41. He has had a great career, always seemed to be promoted earlier than he expected. He always put in the extra effort to close cases, weather that meant long hours or working on his days off. He sees the same intensity in the leader of his top homicide team.

Kate Beckett has always goes the extra mile to provide closure for the victims' families. She, like Roy, stays as late and gives up off days to close a case. She has tunnel vision in this regard. She works herself, as well as her team hard and that has led to one of the best case closure rates in the entire NYPD. This drive has come at some cost though. She has always had an air of sadness to her. Her personal life has been nonexistent since her breakup with Will, her FBI boyfriend.

Roy raises from his chair and head to his office door. 'Might as well get this over with, he thinks', "Beckett can you come in here?"

Kate raises from her desk and looks at Tom, who is sitting in Castles chair, with a shrug of her shoulders. "Wonder what the Captain needs."

Kate enters the office and Montgomery motions for her to close the door. "Have a seat Kate. "

She sits down looking like a deer caught in headlights. It's not that she is nervous around Montgomery it's just the opposite, she is very comfortable in his presence, but all morning he has been off. Yes off that's the only way she could explain it. After sitting down she asks "What's up captain?"

"I have a problem Kate, and I'm not sure how to handle it."

"Well this is uncomfortable, so why don't you just spit it out."

"Ok, so I had a call with Johnson in robbery this morning."

"You mean the Lieutenant down in robbery?"

"Yes it seems that Harkin will be ready to come back from disability on Monday. And that leaves me in a tough spot."

With a perplexed look on her face she says "I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with me sir?"

"Well when Harkin got tore up his knee and broke his ankle the prognosis from the doctors was two years. He was almost retired out, but was nowhere near the age. Anyway, we transferred in Demming to take his place. The reasoning was when Harkin was able to return O'Malley would be retiring and that would leave a spot for Demming."

"I'm lost here Captain, why are you telling this to me?"

"I'm getting there detective. O'Malley put his papers today. He plans to retire at the end of the year. I have 2, 4 man robbery teams and 9 detectives. So it's putting me in a tough spot. I am gonna have to bring one up to work your team for the next 6 months or so."

At this Kate looks out the window of Roy's office at Tom. Then she turns back to her boss and asked "Who?"

"Demming."

"Oh! Captain I think that there is something you should know. Tom…I mean detective Demming and I have been seeing each other personally for the past month. I know that this is skirting the rules, but since he and I work on different floors I did not feel the need to bring it to your attention."

"Detective I might be old but I sure as hell ain't blind. I have not said a thing for precisely the same reason. And since this is a temporary assignment I see no need for your personal life to come into play just as long as you can keep professional on the job. Are we on the same page?"

"Yes sir, we sure are."

"Now can you please ask detective Demming to join us?"

Kate rises from the chair that she was sitting in and heads to the door. She stops briefly before opening the door and motioning for Tom, using her pointer finger in a curling motion, to join her in office with the Captain.

Tom looks at her slowly rises and takes a deep breath ' _what could be going on he thinks'_ as he enters the office. "Captain" he says as he nods his head.

"Take a seat you two." Roy says as both Tom and Kate sit in the chairs across from him. "Let me cut to the chase detective, you are being temporarily assigned to detective Beckett's team. This assignment will conclude when O'Malley retires and then you well return to your team. You will be the newest member of her team and as such will report to all members of her team." Roy could see that Tom was both nervous and excited about this news. "Now I don't see the need to separate Esposito and Ryan, so I am putting you to together. I have discussed with Beckett you relationship and she feels that will not be an issue, but if I even think that it could be one you will be back in robbery and Harkin up here before you can blink. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear sir." They both replied before he even finished his question.

"Good, you're dismissed Demming." As Tom rose to head to the door Montgomery says "Tom please give Kate the courtesy of announcing this to her team." With that Tom exits the office.

"Kate I know this is highly unusual, but I am stuck here. I never thought I would run into this problem, but it's either this or I have to send Demming back to patrol. He is too good of a cop to do that to him. That only leaves Castle to think of now."

Kate had not thought about him since she entered Roy's office. Now she see where the problem could lie, it could be the same as robbery 2 teams and 9 people. "Sir, Castle is not a cop and although he has been helpful from time to time we should not hang out a good cop to placate a writer. He can still sit in on interrogations and work in the office, but we will have to keep him out of the field. I know that he will not like that, and if I can get him out in the field from time to time I will until Harkin retires."

"Do you want me to contact Castle and let him know what is going on?"

"No I think I should, but it does not matter much right now. He came in this morning and told Tom that he was going to be busy writing for the foreseeable future. He is way behind on his deadline and his publisher is pretty upset with him."

"Okay Kate you handle it. Your team has been run ragged the past few weeks, knock off at 3 today, take the weekend and don't come back till Tuesday. Karpowski's team can handle everything, they are on call this weekend anyway. That's all detective."

As Kate returned to her desk, she was struck by Demming sitting in Castle's chair. Castle's chair, how had that old ragged chair become Castle's anyway? Or is it even Castle's chair now, Tom is assigned to her team for the next 8 or so months. "Espo, Ryan I have some news for you. Tom is joining our team for the foreseeable future. With Harkin coming back from leave it leaves robbery with too many detectives and we only have a 3 on our team. So Montgomery gave Tom to us. Any question?"

The two members of her team turned to look at each other, mouths agape and before they could respond she said "Good! Now how about lunch. I'm thinking Remy's, and I'm buying. Let's go!"

When they got to the parking garage the team members split up and got into two separate cruisers. As Esposito started the engine, Ryan turned to him and blurted out "What the hell was that?! Demming is now on our team. What about Castle? Is he just suppose to sit in the back of the cruiser when we go to a call? I'm sure he is gonna love that, watching those two looking all love struck and making goofy eyes while he is back where the perps sit."

"Bro, I don't have a clue what is going on right now. This morning Demming said Castle comes in and says he is out for a while he finishes his book, and now Tom is part of the team. None of this makes sense." The rest of the ride was in silence as they both were deep in thought about the happenings of the morning.

As they entered Remy's the notice that their usual booth is open. Demming takes off his coat and slides in beside Beckett leaving the other two detectives to sit across from them. With a big grin he asks if there are any question's for him.

"We are just surprised that's all." Ryan says matter of factly. "We left last night and Kate has one partner and before lunch today she has another. This is kind of sudden, that's all."

Before he can answer, Susan the waitress who looks to be about 55 asks for their orders. All of the detectives, other than Demming order their usual and as he is looking over the menu she asks "How about the big guy? Does he want his usual?"

They are all staring at Kate when Tom speaks up "I am assuming you asking about Mr. Castle, he will not be joining us today. And I will have the lunch special with a vanilla milkshake. Thanks."

"Now back to the question of Kate's partner. To my knowledge she has not had a partner for some time." Tom states mater of factly.

Javi looks at Demming with what could only be described as fire in his eyes. "What the hell would you call Castle?"

"He is not a cop, Javi." Spits out Demming.

It's Ryan who speaks up this time "Javi said nothing about being a cop, he said partner. And if I am not mistaken Kate, he has been your partner the past two years!"

Demming spits back, "he is a damned writer guys! He can't protect himself or Kate. He is a liability in the field."

At that moment Susan returns with their orders. Kate could not be more relieved to see her food arrive. This conversation has taken a bizzare twist and the guys need to calm down. She knew that Javi and Kevin liked Castle, but she did not expect this level of animosity from them. But she should have known that the calm would not last long by the look in Javi's eyes.

"Tom, I have known you a long time and really like you but you're wrong about Castle. I guess Kate has not given you the rundown on Castle's contributions to this team." Kate could feel the venom that are accompanying his words. Javi took a bite of his burger and turned to Kevin motioning for him to speak up.

Kevin not missing a beat jumped right in. "Castle may be one of the bravest and stupidest men I have ever met. Let's start with the first case he consulted on shall we." The grin that he flashed towards Demming was somewhat unnerving and he continued. "On that one when we figured out who the killer was, when we went to arrest him, he took off down the fire escape. Kate took off in pursuit and Javi ran out the front door. I was calling for the uniforms to cut him off and I see Castle chasing him with one shoe on and the other in his hand."

"Is he right so far Kate?" Javi asked as he is stuffing fries into his mouth.

"Yep, that right so far."

"Well the perp, Tisdale, got the drop on him and had a gun at his head." Kevin says with a smile on his face. "What does Castle do? It sure as hell was not to panic, in a spit second he turned and disarmed Tisdale. When Kate was cuffing Tisdale, she started yelling at Castle about being stupid and almost getting killed. His answer was that it was safe because the guns safety was on. When Kate asked why he did not tell her that do you know what is answer was?"…

"Where is the fun in that?" a voice came from across the booth. It was almost a whisper but all three of the male detectives heard her clearly.

"How about the case with the high end jewelry robberies? Kate you said that on the gun range he put 3 in the 10 ring from 25 feet in 2 seconds. You said that it's the best shooting that you have ever seen."

"Javier, give Kate a chance to answer!" spouted Demming.

"Yes, he is a great shot. Probably one of the best I have ever seen! Can we drop this now?" Kate practically begged.

"No Kate we won't. Castle has been pigeon holed as a liability and we all know he is not. He ran into you apartment after it was blown up to rescue you."

Javi picked up where Ryan left off "And let's not forget he went into the Russian mob poker game without backup and ended up goading the killer into revealing himself all the while we sat in the surveillance van. Now I know you went in after him but not before he stared down a room full of killers, took $50,000 off of them and pretty much got a confession."

"You know what guys I think we are done here. Montgomery's letting us leave today at 3 and don't have to be back till Tuesday. Why don't you guys go ahead and call it a day. I will file all of the paperwork still pending. Have a great weekend and we will see you on Tuesday."

"Yes guys, I think we could all use a cool down period. I think this all just came as a shock for all of us. Trust me I did not ask for this assignment. It was all Montgomery's doing."

With that both Javi and Kevin wiped their mouths pulled out their wallets dropped a twenty and headed for the door.

"Guys I said I would get the bill!" Kate called out.

"Nope we got ours boss. See you Tuesday!" Cried out Kevin as the door closed.

As the two detectives leave the diner Kevin speaks up. "Javi does this all seem strange to you? I mean we lose a partner and gain a partner in 1 day."

"Yeah bro' something is off. He tells Demming he is going away and not Beckett. I don't get it. I don't think we are getting the whole story."

They get into Java's unit both deep in thought. Ryan finally says "I am gonna try to go by his place next week. I don't want to go to soon incase this is on the up and up. I don't want to bother him if he really is behind. But I don't want to wait too long either. He needs to know that we are here if there is something fishy going on."

"Kev, what could be fishy?"

"Hell Javier I don't have a clue, but this is not Castle. No way he walks away from Beckett like this. We all know he is falling in love with her. He may already be in love with her for all we know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I am working on 2 stories at this time and I was inspired on the other and a little blocked on this one. It didn't help all of the hate messages I received for Beckett's attitude with Castle. But please remember I do this for fun. This is definatley not my profession if it was I would be broke.**

 **As always I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

The loft was quiet when Castle closed the door. He threw his keys into the bowl on the table beside the door. Slowly he walked towards his office grabbing a bottle or single malt along the way. He sat down behind his desk and poured himself a glass, downed it and poured another. When he was finishing his 3rd glass he heard a noise from the living room. Before he could move from his chair Martha came waltzing into his office.

"Mother, I did not expect you to be home so soon."

"Really Richard, scotch at this time of the day? This is early, even for you Kiddo. What's going on?"

"Nothing"

"Richard"

"Just needed to clear my head."

"With a bottle. This is not like you. Spill it!"

Castle picks up his phone and stares at if for what seems like an eternity. All the while Martha stares at him from the couch across the room. He's not sure when she sat down he never saw her move from the door.

"Richard what is it. You're really worrying me."

He looks up at her with red rimed eyes and the most sorrowful look on his face and tosses the phone on the end of the couch where his mother is not seated. "Here read this email."

Martha reaches over and picks up the phone without taking her eyes off of her son. As she opens up his email she can hear him pouring himself another drink. As she reads the email from Beckett she gasps.

"What the hell is this? Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No mother, no joke. I received this right after I left the precinct."

"I don't take Kate Beckett for a coward. This is the coward's way out." She throws out holding up his phone. "She did not have the decency to speak with you face to face!"

"No mother she did not! She had her boyfriend meet me this morning. And explain things to me. After I left the precinct I got this email."

"She had her boyfriend?"

'Well he said that he was doing it in her place. Seems they had a discussion about me and her lack of "SAFETY"' he held up his hands making air quotes. "So it seems he took it upon himself to have a talk with me."

Martha was listening intently with a look that could only be describes as a cross between indignation and confusion.

Castle continued saying "After he told me she was basically worried about be hurt because of having to protect me, I had to leave. I told him to let everyone know that I had to finish this book and I would be away for a while. It's all I could think of to try to hold onto a little pride."

Martha went to speak and Castle waved his hand at her continuing on "I am not sure what I should have said all I know is that I had to get out of there!"

"Oh Richard, what are you going to do?"

"Mother I am going to the Hampton's and finish this book."

"Absolutely not! We are not going through this again. Don't you remember when Meredith left? You spent 2 weeks in a drunken stupor in that house it was worse with Gina!"

"We are not going to talk about this, I have to get away, get my head straight."

"Richard I know you have to get your head straight, but you are not going to go out there and stay drunk. You are going to sit in this room and finish this book. Then you are going to start a new page in your life. A few days ago you said that you had finished the book except for the final chapter. You are going to write that chapter this evening and then we will see where you go from there."

Martha rose from her seat and walked over to the desk. She pulled Castle into a hug the likes he could only remember receiving as a child. "Now put that scotch away and get to writing kiddo!"

Castle slowly rose from his desk grabbed up the half drank bottle of scotch and his glass, turned and headed to the liquor cabinet in the corner. After putting away the items he leaned against the wall beside the cabinet and looked out over the office.

The office in the loft is as spacious as any in a Manhattan high rise. With a large mahogany desk and oversized leather swivel office chair that makes writing more comfortable than watching television in most people's homes. There is a large window that overlooks Broome Street. In front of that is a leather chaise that matches the chair behind the desk, as well as the new addition of the couch that his mother was sitting on. There is a door between the window and desk that leads to his bedroom. When he bought the loft, these spaces were a large den and small bedroom the previous owners used for their nanny. He decided to turn this into the master and office.

There is no wall leading from the office to the rest of the loft. Well no normal wall, the wall consists of large bookshelves filled with thousands of books. Being a writer he loves the written word and wanted his home to be filled with books from Tolstoy to Seuss and all types in between.

He walks over to "his" section of the library and picks up the latest book Heat Wave. As he holds the book that he wrote with the influence of Beckett his eyes misted up.

 _How did things get to this point? He can't believe that in on day it went discussing 'what the heart wants' to being gone from her life altogether._

"Here you go son, drink this." Martha handed him a glass of ice tea. "Things will make sense one day. Maybe not tomorrow, but one day." Trying to change the subject the subject she asks "How much do you still have to do on the book?"

"It's done except for the last chapter. I have been writing two ending, torn between where to take Nikki and Rook. I now know where I am going to take them. I just need to make a few changes and write this last chapter. I should finish it tonight. "

"Ok, Richard I will be out here if you need me. Oh, and Alexis said she was going to Paige's after school. Something about a project. Will that girl ever not worry about school work?"

"I know mother, she sure doesn't get her since of responsibility from either of us."

"No, no she doesn't."

Castle walks over and kisses Martha on the cheek "Mother thank you for everything. I know that I sometimes give you a hard time but you truly are a special woman. Now get out!" He laughs and turns to his desk. "Got'ta finish this book now."

Martha walks out to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of wine. _It may be too early for scotch but it's not too early for wine._ She thinks with a smirk on her face.

About 3 hours later Martha has moved to the couch when she hears a knock on the door. She reaches the door and opens it. The sight before her has her seeing red. "OH GOD! What do you want?!"

 **Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I have been asked to update soon so here you go. I don't usually have the time to update the following day but some of the request were so nice. And since Norman01 has arthritis and is holding his phone waiting I thought I would put him out of his misery.**

 **Again I own nothing.**

Chapter 5

Agent Gray was a short stocky man in his early 50's. He had an ordinary face. A face that would not easily garner attention. In his line of work that that was very valuable. Even though he stopped going into the field for covert ops, he was still involved in the ops from a support level. This would at time put him in contact with enemy agents. Having an appearance that is not noteworthy defiantly played to his advantage.

"Hello Martha, is Rick around?"

"No he is not!"

"Martha you know that I know he is at home."

"I know no such thing agent Gray." The matronly redhead said matter of factly.

"Martha I need to see him, it's an emergency."

"Are you going to give me the fate of the country speech?"

"Martha we both know that you are not that stupid. This has nothing to do with the security of the country. This has everything to do with revenge and family security."

To say that Martha was shocked would be an understatement. This was not the answer that she expected from Gray. The usual M.O. was to appeal to ones sense of duty. But not this time.

"Come in Mike, he is in his office. Let me see if he has time for you."

"Thank you Martha, I know that I am just about the last person you expected to see tonight.'

"Mike there is only one other person that would shock me more to see tonight. And let's just say that it's a good thing for her that you are the one here tonight."

As they both approached the door they could hear the clicks of a keyboard. Richard was typing fast and furiously and Martha knew he was in the 'zone'.

As Rick sat typing away he knew what he created was something special. _This could be my best book yet._ But he is biased. Every book is his best one yet, but he could feel the emotion that he was pouring out on the page. It was killing him to write the final chapter of this book. All he could think of was the events of today.

At that point there was a slight knock on the door. As he looked through the bookshelf out to the living room he saw his mother with the one person she said she would never be in a room with again.

"Come in Mother and bring along our guest."

"Rick it's good to see you."

"Okay Mike cut the crap. What do you want?"

"Why would you think I want something?" Gray said with a Cheshire grin.

"Well for starters you are standing in my office with Martha. And secondly you are standing in my office, and Martha is here." Castle responded with the same grin that Gray displayed only moments earlier.

"Can we talk in private?" Gray asks.

"Mike anything that you need to talk about with me mother is more than able to hear. Since I left, I have leveled with her about my service. Anything you need to tell me she can hear."

"Tatyana is missing."

Richard's head started to spin. He could not focus, and his heart began to race. "How?" was all he could say.

Martha instantly walked over and poured her son a large glass of scotch. To hell with the 2 fingers rule, she filled up the glass. He was defiantly going to need it. As she set the glass in front of her son she could see the sweat forming on brow. If she did not know better she would say he was in shock.

"Mike, how did this happen?"

"You remember when you asked me to look into Jack Coonan's operation? Well she was in Afghanistan so I contacted her. She went to investigate the questionable sites and we lost contact with her."

Sitting in a booth at Leu's Bistro.

"This place is great Tom. I can't believe I have never heard of this place?"

"Yeah it's a special place. When I was with the five-four I worked a robbery for Mr. Leu. A kid who use to wash dishes decided to follow Mr. Leu home and rob him. Kid was not very smart, Mr. Leu saw his neck tattoo and recognized it immediately. We caught the kid the next morning. When Mr. Leu came in for the lineup he told us to come by for lunch. I have been a regular ever since that day."

"Well I am glad you shared this place with me. I will defiantly be coming back." This brought a smile to Demming's face.

"Coonan is dead! How could this have happened?" Castle all but screamed. How could Tatyana be dead?

"Well it was a few weeks before we got the information to her, she was in Kandahar."

"Was she on an op?"

"No she had finished one the week before." Gray knew this was going to be a sticking point with Castle. She should have been down for a month before taking another op.

As Castle sat staring off in to oblivion he felt he was a million miles away. When he looked up at Gray he could see the worry… no fear, yes that's what it was fear, in his eyes.

"Mike what are you not telling me?"

"One of the sites was near Lashkar in the Helmond province. The day after she went missing there was a convoy that left and traveled to Karachi Pakistan where they boarded a freighter. This freighter was hijacked by pirates near Somalia."

"Now why do I not believe this was the work of pirates? And who is running Coonan's operation?"

"Rick I don't know who is running it. I don't think that Coonan was the mastermind. If he was it should have had a major hiccup when your detective killed Jack. But it never missed a beat."

"Did you send in a strike team Mike?"

"Rick you know we can't do that. She is not a US citizen. With the current climate in the country and the way the Senate Intelligence Committee is leaning, no one is willing to okay an operation. You do remember the last time we had troops in Somalia don't you."

"How can I forget, I lost a lot of friends in that catastrophe." Castle said as he took a drink of his scotch. "What do you want me to do?"

Gray hesitated as he spoke. Castle could tell he was nervous to ask the question. "I want you to go and get her."

As Kate reached her door she turned "Tom I had a great evening. I want you to know that I am looking forward to having you work with us. But to tell you the truth it will be strange, Castle has been a part of my team for close to 2 years."

"Kate we talked about this, he is not a cop."

"I know, but that's what makes him so good. He sees things from a different perspective. He looks at thing like a perp. It really is uncanny what he sees. If you can get past the 9 year old he is pretty good."

"Listen I really don't want to talk about Castle, if you say he is good I will defer to you. But it does not look like we will have to worry about that now will we. By the way, I have 2 tickets to the Yankee's game tomorrow, how would you like to go? They are right behind the first base dugout, second row."

"How did you get these seats Tom?"

Tom grinned and replied. "I know a guy."

That one sentence caught Kate completely off guard. That was Castle's phrase. He always 'knew a guy' when they needed help on a case. He could always call up some one and get access or information from unknown sources at a moment's notice.

"Kate are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just lost in thought."

Xx

Gray was waiting anxiously for Rick's response. Just then Martha spoke up. "Richard, I know you, and if you don't do this it will eat at you for the rest of your life. Go my boy, go and get her back for Mike."

Castle had always thought of Tatyana as a little sister. He was so pleased when she and Mike had started a relationship. They both had been so lonely and needed each other. He was even happier _. If I want to marry someone I will ask him. I don't believe in waiting to find out if I make the cut, if he is the one I want to marry I'll ask him._

Castle was always loved strong women, still does that's why he fell so hard for Beckett. Even if she hated him, which still surprised him, he would always love her. "Okay Mike I am in. What do you have in mind?"

"I have you on a humanitarian aid flight to Nairobi Kenya leaving tomorrow afternoon. From there we can get you to the boarder unseen, after that you are on you own. We'll have you a truck and a supplies for the rest of our trip."

"Our trip Mike? You are not going."

Mike had tears streaming down his face. "Oh yes I am. I am not leaving my wife there alone." He could see the look on Castle's face. "I let that slip didn't I. We got married a few months back. Went to a courthouse in Montana. Kept it under the radar, you know we can't be married. National security and stuff. Sometimes I think they made that rule to piss us off."

"Mike you're not going. If I find her and can get her out you know I will. If I can't I will die trying. But if the worst has already happened I can't have you going all nuts on me and getting yourself or me killed. I have to make it home to Alexis and the only way I can do that is to do it my way. Trust me, I will take enough revenge for both of us if it is needed."

 **Okay guys I received a lot of comments and messages on who was at the door.** **No one guessed Gray.**

 **Reviews please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again I own nothing.**

Chapter 6

Kate Beckett knew she was a contradiction in terms. She knew that she was an attractive woman. She had been told by men way to many times. She also knew that she was a driven focused woman in a man's world. But she also enjoyed the little things in life, a walk in the park, a quiet night at home or a glass of wine with a friend.

She had to be both mentally and physically strong to deal with the suspects that she did. But she had a feminine side that she rarely had shown in the past. Well she had not shown it since her mom died. She had tried to show it when she was with Will, but when she looked back on that relationship she really hadn't shown that side. But now she was showing that side of herself. She was letting a man take her to dinner, pamper her and show public displays of affection. Where had this come from? This was not her. She did not do this, especially at the precinct.

But now it was happening and everyone was attributing the change to the temporarily reassigned robbery detective. But she knew that was not the case. She started coming out of her shell the night she brought Richard Castle in for questioning on the Tisdale case. The banter they had in interrogation had excited her, it had awoken something that she had suppressed long ago. Something that she did not think that she would or could see again until her mom's killer had been brought to justice.

But he had been brought to justice. She had shot him in her precinct to save her writers life. Her writer, is that what Richard Castle was, her writer. No he was so much more than that. He was her friend, her partner, he was slowly becoming her confidant. And she could not foresee a time where he was not in her life.

It had been a couple of days since she had seen him. He had come to the precinct to let them know he was not going to be around for a while. He needed to finish his second book soon. He was behind, and after all that was his job. What he did at the precinct was research. But she know that was not all it was. If it was he would have been gone a long time ago. He was enjoying working with the guys and with her. She could see it every time he they caught a case.

There was a knock on the door breaking her from her thoughts. She moved to the door and checked the peep hole to see who it was. She was a cop, had a gun in her apartment and could defend herself but she never took chances. Especially after Dunn had blown up her last apartment.

Seeing that it was the partner she opened the door. He was her partner, tall blue eyed and good looking. Except his eyes were the wrong color blue. And his hair was not quite the right length. But he was her partner now.

"High Tom, you are a little early." She smiled a smile that did not quite make it to her eyes. It was not the smile that she reserved for her writer. Even if she did not know that she reserved it for her writer.

Tom smiled back at her as he reached he had to pull her into a hug. "Yeah I am. but I could not go another minute without seeing you. I thought maybe we could grab a bite to eat on our way."

Kate pulled her self away from Tom and headed for her room. "Just let me grab my purse and we can go."

Xx

Richard Rodgers sat against the fuselage of a C-130 transport. It had been years since he had used that name. It was part of a past he thought he had left behind. His eyes were closed and if you were there you would have thought he was asleep. But he was deep in thought, he was thinking about the discussion he had with his family last night.

" _Dad you said that this part of your life was over! You were never going to have to do this again. I don't complain when you follow around Detective Beckett because you are relatively safe. But this is not safe, you haven't even been in that world for five years! You are not in the same shape and you are older! Can't you have someone else go?"_

 _Castle let her have her rant the calmly took her in his arms, enveloping her in a massive bear hug. He was steadily placing kisses on the top of her head. When he spoke it was with a quiet resolve that he know she held dear. He rarely used it but when he did, it was to comfort her in times of distress. "Pumpkin, I have to go. There is no one else to send for reasons that I can't go into right now. But this is something I have to do. She is like my sister, no she is my sister in everything except blood. She would do the same thing for me. She is only missing because of me."_

 _With that statement Alexis pulled back from Castle to look him in the eye as he continued. "I asked Mike to look into something for me and she went. She was caught and now she is missing. So I have to go and get her. Grams is going to take care of you until I get back."_

 _As Alexis dries her tears she and asks. "How long?"_

" _I'm not sure. A week maybe two. Maybe a little longer."_

Castle was brought out of his daydream by a voice informing him of ten minutes until they landed.

Xx

The game had been great, she cheered the Yankees and cussed the Red Sox the entire game. The Yankees won three to two, but the highlight of the game had to be when Joe Torre sat down beside her. He was working in the league office now but from time to time came to a game.

 _Hello Beckett, Kate, Detective. How are you doing? It had caught her off guard the same way it had when they worked the Vega case. They, there she was thinking about Castle. And then there was a reason to think about him as Joe asked. "How's Rick doing?"_

 _Kate schooled her features so her date could not see her smile. "He's fine, has a lot of writing to catch up on. I haven't seen him in a few days to tell you the truth."_

" _Well he sure was singing you praises a few weeks ago at our poker game."_

 _Kate was shocked to say the least. "Poker game?" Was all she could get out of her mouth. Her throat seemed to constrict when she attempted to say any more._

" _Yep the story of a dominatrix who was killed. He said that you took him to a Mistress pretending to be his girlfriend. He said he had never been so nervous in his life. He was not sure what scared him more, the fact that he was with a dominatrix or the fact that it didn't seem to bother you."_

 _Kate did not try to hide her smile this time. "It was definitely the dominatrix, she was something else."_

As the left the stadium Kate pulled out her phone. Demming could see over her shoulder that she had pulled up Richard Castle's number. Her thumb hovered over the call button but she decided not to call. This brought a slight smirk to his face. "How would you feel about getting a drink somewhere?"

"I don't know Tom I'm kinda tired. It's been a long few weeks and I think I just want a hot bath and a glass of wine. How about raincheck?"

A devilish smile came upon his face. "You know I could always join you for a bath."

Kate could feel his eyes on her. Why did his innuendo make her feel so creepy but when her writer, there she goes again with her writer. But why would it be okay if Castle said the same thing. "I don't think were at that point yet."

"It was just a thought." Demming leaned in and kissed Kate catching the corner of her mouth. He could not help but notice that she turned slightly as he kissed her. "Something wrong?"

Kate responded. "Oh no, just have a lot on my mind, that's all. I really had a good time." She said as she hailed a cab. "I'm spending tomorrow with my Dad. It's our Sunday family time. And you have to work on Monday, and I am spending it with Lanie anyway so I will see you on Tuesday."

With that Kate entered a cab and drove off. Never looking back at the Detective that she left speechless.

Xx

"Lieutenant Rodgers, I am here to help you on your next leg of your journey." A Nigerian man in his early twenties spoke. "Here is our truck, your gear is in the back. By the way I'm Erick." Erick pointed towards a mid-nineties model Land Cruiser.

As they entered the vehicle Erick spoke to Castle. "It's close to a 400 miles to the boarder. Once we are there you will be met by another guide to get you into Mogadishu. He is a good man, he fought against Aideed in the nineties. I trust him with my life."

Castle looked the man over before leaning back against the headrest closing his eyes. "That's good, but do you trust him with my life? That's the question.

With that they headed off to the east on the road that leads to Somalia.

 **I wasn't sure if the Beckett introspective should be in this chapter or a later one. I struggled with the decision. I also am not real happy with the way I wrote Alexis. I wanted her to sound worried but I am afraid that she sound like a petulant child.**

 **For some of you younger readers. Aideed was a warlord in the Somalia Civil War. Not the nicest of fellow.**

 **Thought?**


	7. Chapter 7

**My chapters seem to be getting longer. I thought about cutting this one into 2 chapters but I want to move it forward a little bit.**

 **As always I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

As the elevator alarm dinged signaling the arrival to the homicide floor Beckett schooled her features waiting for the doors to open. The elevator, just like everything else at the Precinct was old. The building had been constructed in the late 1950's and never remodeled. The furnishing had been upgraded in the 1970's, when an influx of money came into the city coffers due to increased taxes. That was the last significant upgrade except for the antiquated computers that the department currently used.

The doors finally opened and Beckett strode purposely out headed for her desk. She wanted to speak with Esposito and Ryan about how their lunch went so askew on Friday. When she turned the corner coming into view of her teams assigned desks she came to an abrupt stop. She was thankful that no one was behind her, if there had been they would have knocked her over.

Her desk had been moved closer to Captain Montgomery's office and another one positioned on the right side of hers. She knew that Demming would need a desk, but found it presumptuous that he had placed it alongside hers so soon. But to top it off Castle's chair was not where it was supposed to be. It wasn't even in site.

Without even thinking she demanded. "Where in the hell is Castle's chair?" As she moved to her desk obviously upset. Then she saw the cup of coffee on her desk and her head snapped for side to side in search of its provider. She was expecting to see her writer, there she goes with her writer again she really needs to stop thinking that. But it was Tom Demming that she saw not Castle.

With a sly grin on his face he reached out his left hand, giving her a bear claw. "I thought you would want this, I also got you a coffee just the way you like." His grin seemed to morph into a self-satisfying smirk.

Beckett was having none of it. "Where in the hell is his chair?"

The smirk slowly left his face. "What are you talking about?"

She was not having any of it. "You know damn well what I am talking. Where is Castle's chair? I want it back where it belongs." She tried to say in whisper, but with her anger it was louder than she wished. Everyone in the bullpen heard her and could sense her anger.

Demming was stunned. He rarely had anyone talk to him like this, much less a woman. He was used to getting his way in everything he did. And his anger was beginning to simmer. "Kate it's gone. I got rid of it when I had my desk added. There was no room for it, besides it's going to be a while before he returns."

"I want it back where it belongs today." Before Demming could answer Kate's phone rang. "Beckett, okay where? Right were on our way."

Just then the elevator opened revealing Esposito and Ryan, as they exited the elevator they her Beckett call out. "We've got a fresh one. Let's go."

Xx

Castle was sitting in a one room home, cleaning his H&K MP-5. He was waiting for his guide, Bakaad to return. He left early in morning to try and locate information on Tatyana. Castle knew that time was of the essence. The longer it took to find her the greater chance that when he did… well he did not want to think about that. He couldn't think about that, he would find her and bring her back alive.

He was snapped out of his trance when he heard the sound of footsteps coming up the steps. He reached for his Smith & Wesson .40 caliber pistol and moved over to the door. As the door opened he and Castle reached and grabbed the intruder by the collar of his and spun him around placing his pistol the intruders left temple.

Bakaad was terrified as he tried to speak. He had to clear his throat, the words did not come out on the first attempt. "Rodgers, I think I have found where they took her. But these men are not Somali, they are Caucasian."

Castle released Bakaad and sat back in the chair he was sitting in earlier. Caucasian is not what he was expecting. He was honestly thinking they would be Arab or Somali. Caucasian would mean they more than likely had training, possibly advanced training. This would mean Tatyana's rescue would be more difficult than he wanted.

"How far from here are they keeping her?" Castle asked as he began reassembling his weapon.

"About 10 Kilometers north of the city." Bakaad said has he motioned if he could sit on the bed.

Castle knew that from their location in Mogadishu, they were in a residential district or as residential as a third world country could be, they were more than likely 30 Kilometers from the location. "We need to move soon. I want to be able to recon prior to the sun going down. It looks like it's getting close to 5 p.m."

Xx

The ride to the crime scene had been the quietest in Beckett's cruiser since the Tisdale case. She refused to discuss anything with Demming other than to tell him he had better have the chair back by the end of the day. When the pulled up to the scene she barely got the car in park before she was out of it striding quickly down the alley.

As Beckett walked towards the alley she could see Lanie leaning over what she knew was her victim. As she neared her she asked. "So Lanie, what do we have?" A little terser than she wanted.

Lanie turned her head to the left and tilted it slightly all the while raising her eyebrow. "Well good morning to you to, Beckett. Male twenty five single stab wound to the neck. Bleed out right here."

Kate could sense a slight air of hostility coming from the petite medical examiner. "Sorry Lanie, I've had a really bad morning."

Kate didn't think that Lanie's eyebrows could go any higher but she was wrong.

"Care to explain that statement Detective?" Lanie asked with a playful glint in her eyes as she broke eye contact and glanced towards Ryan and Esposito. "Have you spoken with them about Friday yet?"

"No Lanie I haven't. They came in right after me this morning. But I wouldn't have had a chance anyway."

By the time Lanie had risen from her crouch and motioned for Kate to follow her. As she passed Kate headed for her van she noticed Demming starting to follow. "Nope, not you Detective Demming. Don't you have canvasing or witness statements or something? What I need to discuss is for the lead Detective only."

If Tom Demming was upset with the way Beckett spoke to him earlier in the morning, he was downright pissed the way the Medical Examiner was speaking to him. He was no rookie in uniform, he had been a detective for quite some time and he wasn't going to be spoken to this way. "Dr. Parrish is there a problem?" He asked as he continued to follow Kate as she strolled towards the Van.

Kate heard the distain in his voice and whipped her head around to face Demming. "Detective, this is my crime scene, my rules. Lanie asked for me, not you, so please go and help the Ryan with the canvass." With that she turned and continued alongside Lanie.

"Girl, why are you in such a bad mood this morning?" Kate unknowingly glanced in the direction of the detective with whom she had just spoken. "Oh, I see. What did he do to piss you off so bad?"

"HegotridofCastle'schair!" Kate said the words so fast that Lanie appeared to have no idea what Kate said.

Lanie quirked her eyebrow, smiled and replied. "How about you try and run that by me again. This time a little slower." She knew what Beckett said but she wanted her to say it again. _It might do Kate good to hear what she said again._

Kate slouched her shoulders and sighed. The anger seemed to leave her body only leaving her with a sorrowful expression. "Tom had his desk moved into the bullpen and placed beside mine. He then got rid of Castle's chair. He said there was no room for it and it didn't matter anyway because Castle wasn't returning anytime soon. I really like Tom but something seems different the past few days. I can't put my finger on it but something is different. The thing with the boys at lunch on Friday notwithstanding, he seems to be smug like he won the lottery or something."

"Well sweetie he thinks he did. In his mind he won the Kate Beckett lottery. Castle leaves to finish his book and he gets assigned to your team, albeit temporarily. But I can't help but think he wants it to be a permanent assignment. On top of that Montgomery knows about your relationship and is okay with it. How can he not think he won the lottery? Now I want you to get you skinny but over there and make amends with your boys and put Detective know it all in his place." The last of Lanie's rant caused Kate to break out in a full on laugh.

"Thank you Lanie." Kate called over her shoulder as she moved purposely back down the alley where her team was waiting.

Xx

Castle peered over a rock outcropping that was protecting his position. As he looked upon the camp below we quickly became aware that Bakaad was correct. These were not run of the mill Somali pirates. These were trained military, with excellent the latest in weapons technology. If he was to get Tatyana out he was going to have his work cut out for him. Just then he caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a female being moved from one building to another. She is covered from head to toe in a black hijab so he could not identify her face. But she was handcuffed, that had to count for something, and she is walking so maybe she is unharmed.

As she is about to enter the building where she led she stops abruptly. When the captures try to force her to enter the building she puts up a fight. That fight ends with a swift strike of a rifle to the back of her head, causing her to slump into the ground. She is then grabbed by the arms and dragged into the building.

Castle has seen enough. He begins to make his was back down from his observation point to the waiting Bakaad and his vehicle. After reaching the Land Cruiser Bakaad is driving Castle firmly states. "We are going to strike at eleven tonight. I need to be here by nine. If we wait too long she will be dead."

Xx

As Kate reached the guys she nervously asked. "Guys can I talk to you for a minute?"

As both of the Ryan and Javi turned to answer her, she could tell they were still upset. They were both trying not to look her in the eyes. Ryan was the first to respond to her request. "Sure Beckett what do you need?"

Kate could feel the distain in the words that Ryan used, but she decided to let it go and press on. "I'm sorry about Friday. Things seemed to happen so fast that I couldn't get a grip on them and I handled them badly. I should have cut off Tom when he was badmouthing Castle."

This time it was Javi who spoke up. "You are damn right you should have spoken up. I get that you and Tom are together now but that was low of him. Castle has been here for a while and like it or not he is your partner. Hell he is all of our partner. And to caste Castle aside like that is wrong."

"Your right Javi, I screwed up. And even though he doesn't know what happened I still feel I owe him an apology. That's why when we finish here I am heading to his loft to talk to him."

Just then Kate heard LT calling out her name. "Detective Beckett, you're not going to believe this one." He turns to point to Hastings. "See the guy in the brown shirt. He has blood on his hands and had a knife on his pocket."

"Shut the front door!" Beckett calls out.

"Yep, he is the boyfriend of the victim. Says he was cheating on him with a waitress form a diner around the corner."

Esposito coughs and smirks. "Boyfriend…waitress?"

LT tried not to laugh at the absurdity of it all. "Yes his boyfriend was cheating on him with a girl. He got jealous and stabbed him, but felt guilty and wanted to see if the paramedics could save him. Hastings saw the blood on his hands and took him into custody."

Esposito was visibly upset. "How in the world can we end up with a case like this? We aren't even investigating, we are just waiting for them to turn themselves in to us. This has to be the dumbest killer I have ever come across."

Ryan spoke up. "Don't knock it. It could be worse we could have to track him down for a few day. And you know what that means don't you? We work till midnight trying to find him. I kind of like it like this."

"Can you imagine what the report is going to say? We are going to be the laughing stock of the precinct!" The more Espo spoke the more upset he got.

Kate could not contain her laughing any longer. "Javi why don't you take Tom grab the suspect and head back to the precinct. You two handle the interrogation and the let him handle the paperwork. That way you name won't be besmirched by the terrible report. I'm going to take Kevin with me to Castle's loft." Out of the corner of her eye she say Ryan trying to contain a laugh. When Esposito turned to look at his partner he couldn't contain his own laugh. That got a Kate to let out a laugh of her own. "Your right Javi this is downright embarrassing."

As the turned and looked to Hastings they saw Demming take control of the suspect and begin walking him back up the alley to their position. He had a smile on his face and the three detectives could only think he was proud of himself. "Open and shut case. Just the way I like them."

Javier just rolled his eyes and said. "Put him in my cruiser. You and I are going to head back and interrogate him."

Demming turned his head to Beckett in an obvious attempt to change the plan Esposito had laid out. When he received no response from Kate he asked. "Where are you going?"

Kate just turned her head and called to Ryan. "Let's go. If we hurry we can get to his loft before lunch. Maybe we can have lunch with him." She knew that Demming would know where she was headed.

While Esposito was watching everything take placed he thought he could see a glimpse of worry in Tom's eyes. No it was not worry he say, Tom looked terrified. With that he grabbed the suspects other arm, the one that Demming was not holding and began to walk him to the car.

Xx

Martha was preparing to head out for the day. She had a long list of things she needed to take care of for her son. He rarely asked her to tend to any of his affairs, but he had left so fast that he didn't have time. As she reached the bottom of the stairs in the loft she heard a knock on the door. As she got to the door and looked through the peep hole she could not believe her eyes. There was no way she could be standing at her door. For a split second she contemplated not opening the door, but relented.

"Detective Ryan, Beckett to what do I owe this visit?"

Kate could not help but hear the distain and anger in Martha's voice. She was shocked that Martha spoke to her like that. She had always thought of her as a friend but Kate decided to put those feelings aside. "Is Castle here?"

Martha's eyes were cold with anger as she responded. "Is this official police business?"

Kate cocked her head quizzically and say. "No just a couple of friends looking for their friend." Surely this statement would be ok.

"Friend, that's rich Kate Beckett. If you consider you're self his friend I would hate to see his enemies." With that she could feel the tears begin to well up. No she didn't want to see his enemies. They were so much worse than a detective who thought so little of her son.

Ryan was stunned and was scared to say a word as Kate turned to look at him. When she turned back to Martha she continued. "Martha I am not sure what's got you so upset but I am his friend."

Martha turned and stomped towards Richards's office. The two detectives began to follow. They were not asked to but they felt they should. When they reached the door they saw Martha rummaging through Castle's desk. Martha pulled out a sheet of paper and walked back to Beckett shoving into Kate's chest with all of her might. "If you are such a good friend to my son then explain this email!"

Kate held the paper up and began to read. As she got to the second line of the email she could feel her chest begin to clench up. _What kind of joke is Martha playing on me?_ Was all she could think, when she finished the email she turned to Martha with fire in her eyes. "What the hell is this?"

"Katherine that's what I would like to know. How could you do this to Richard? My son adores you and you repay him by not only sending you boyfriend to get rid of him but you follow it up with this cowardly piece of dribble." Martha was on a roll now and didn't notice the tears welling up in Kate's eyes. "I thought highly of you, but you go and do something like this. I think it's time for you to leave."

Fighting back the tears she hands the email to Ryan, for him to read. "Martha I didn't send my boyfriend to get rid of Rick and I sure as hell didn't send Rick that email. I don't know what is going on but I sure as shit am going to find out. Can you tell me where he is right now? I want to get to the bottom of this at once."

Martha examined Kate closely and could tell she wasn't faking her emotions. As an actress she has garnered a keen ability to tell is someone is being untruthful. Martha could tell Kate truly upset so she decided to tell her a little bit of what is going on. "You can't reach Richard right now."

After Ryan finished reading the email he decided to remain quiet. He was letting Beckett take the lead in talking with Martha. But he could see her becoming more and more distressed. He decided that it was time to diffuse the situation and stepped forward. "Misses 'R' why can't we reach him right now?"

"He left the country." It was short and to the point but her word cut like a knife through Kate. She fell back against the office bookshelf wall and slid to the ground letting out a loud sob. "He went to Africa, Kenya to be exact on a humanitarian aid flight. And I am not sure when he will return."

Martha thought to herself _I didn't technically lie. He is on a humanitarian flight. I just left out the part about his SEAL background and rescuing the woman who is sister to him._

A shocked Kevin looked down at Kate, she had crumbled into a ball sobbing, turned to Martha and said. "We will get to the bottom of this. I trust Kate with my life, and I know the way she looks at your son, she did not do this. She is not this person."

Ryan motions for Martha to follow him, as the clear the office leaving Kate in there with her thoughts he turns to Martha with a sympathetic smile and say. "For what it's worth, Javi and I think she is too scared to admit she is in love with your so."

Ryan walked away drawing his phone from his pocket never seeing the smile on Martha's face, after dialing. "Javi are you alone...

 **A/N Emotional chapter, I wanted to write it as Kate was beginning to see Demming for what he was. I actually like the Demming character but dislike the actor. What is really weird is I dislike the character of Josh but like the actor. I tend to see each character as the actor who portrays them. I guess that's why I write Demming as such a jerk.**

 **Thoughts and reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have had a hard time with this chapter. Got a little blocked with the Castle part.**

 **I want to thank LadyAilith for agreeing to Beta this story as well. She is the best**

 **I own nothing.**

Chapter 8

Kate could hear Ryan on the phone and she knew he was talking to Esposito. She jumped up and ran to him, grabbing at his phone. "No, no, no, don't say a word to him, Javi!"

Her action caught Ryan by surprise. "Just what the hell do you mean, "Don't say a word?" You're not seriously defending him are you?"

"No, I'm not defending him. I want to know how he did it. I want to bury him. What I really want to do is take his badge from him and then shoot him," Kate said and leveled one of the scariest Kate Beckett glares he had ever seen.

Esposito could not see what was going on, but he heard her. And then he heard the silence. Just as he started to speak, he was cut off by Ryan. "Javi, she's ok. Beckett is back and I would hate to be Demming when she gets ahold of him."

"Katherine, darling, in my heart I knew this wasn't you. You are not capable of this type of cruelty, but the evidence as Richard likes to say, sure supported it. I am sorry my dear for ever doubting you."

The tears were back in Kate's eyes. "Martha I have always felt safe with your son. I have never felt that my wellbeing or career was in danger with him around. He is a lot of things to me, the least of all is my friend. He walked in and turned my neatly packed apple cart upside down, and for a long time I wanted to pick up the apples and place them back neatly where they were."

Martha's eyes were becoming misty. "And now?"

"I not only want to leave them where they are, I want to forget about my cart and hitch a ride on his."

This brought the biggest smile the aging diva could muster. "I think he would like that also. Now I want you to come back for dinner tonight. I want to go over a few things with you." With that Martha walked over to her and pulled Kate into an embrace before she left the loft.

Xx

Kate was having a hard time remaining calm during the afternoon. Demming was sitting at his desk trying to carry on a conversation with her and she wanted none of it. She would look up at him, smile and return to what she was doing. She couldn't help but see the mirth in his eyes. ' _He really thinks that everything is ok_ _ay,'_ _she thought_ _._

"I'm going for coffee, be back in a few." With that she headed to the break room. Demming looked over to Esposito and said. "When I transferred in, the guys down in robbery called Beckett 'the ice queen.' But all I see is the smile she flashes me. I guess we are good for each other."

Esposito looked up from his paperwork. "Really bro? You think you're the one who caused the change in Beckett?" He looked over to Ryan and finished, "Do you believe this guy?" He flicked his thumb in Demming's direction.

It was Ryan's turn to speak up. "It's Castle! Before he showed up, she was all work and no play. He brought fun back into the precinct and in turn, her life. So don't be so full of yourself, you are benefiting from his caring for Beckett." Ryan was getting worked up now. He had seen what Demming did with his own eyes and was pissed. "You could probably learn a few things from Castle about how to treat Beckett!" Ryan heard her coming back from the break room and returned to his own paperwork.

Xx

It was almost dark and Castle was back overlooking the camp where Tatyana was being held. As he was making his final plans, three SUVs pulled out from behind a building and sped out of the camp. The dust cloud they produced took 5 minutes to dissipate. ' _This can't be good_ _,'_ _he_ _thought._

All that were left were the local Somali radicals that tended to operate camps like these. They were not the most reliable soldiers, but they did carry AK-47s so he had to be leary. He decided to scrap his plan of waiting until well after midnight and go now.

There was a gully that ran along the side of the camp that provided a natural barrier since the camp didn't use a fence. There were two man roving teams spaced at 5 minute intervals, so he knew that he could enter the camp undetected.

As he moved into the camp, he saw three Somali men dressed in military gear headed for the building where he thought she was being held. He was going to have to speed up his assault even more. He couldn't run the risk that she wouldn't be alive when he got there.

Castle moved like a cat for a big man. He slipped between two of the patrols and made his way to the target building without even disturbing the dog that was sleeping near one of the remaining vehicles. As he got to the building and looked through a window, he was horrified at what he saw.

Tatyana was bound by her wrists and hanging from the rafters. They had removed her top and bra. One of the soldiers was trying to remove her pants as another was removing his own while a third watched. This could only mean one thing and there was no way Castle was going to let that happen.

Castle moved to the only door the building had, chambering a round in his silenced MP-5 as he went. When he reached the door, he checked to make sure his silencer was properly secured and slowly opened the door.

As the door swung open, the man trying to remove her pants spotted Castle. Before he could call out, a round from Castle's weapon created a mist as it entered the Somali's head. The man who had his pants down turned in shock as two rounds entered his chest. The remaining combatant tried to pull out a pistol, but only got as far as placing his hand on the weapon when three rounds entered his chest in a tight pattern.

Castle closed and barred the door before he went to remove Tatyana from the make-shift torture device. As he gently placed her on the ground he asked, "Can you walk Yana?" She looked up at him and smirked. "I don't need to walk; when I'm done here, we can crawl if we need to!" She reached down with a knife she found and removed the man parts from the undressed soldier.

He looked at her quizzically as she turned. "Just want to make sure that if he gets virgins in the afterlife, he can't do anything with them!"

Castle looked at her to assess if she could, in fact, walk. "Well, I really don't want to shoot it out with these guys. I counted twenty but there could be more. How about we slip out to the truck I have and get the hell out of here?"

"Wait! We have to check the command building. They kept asking me about a cop in New York. They wanted to know if she sent me to check on their operation. I have never seen her, but you might have."

They quickly made their way into the command building; Castle stood guard as she searched for any information. "Got it, now let's go."

As they prepared to leave, Castle took off his jacket and gave it to Tatyana. "Don't want you to catch cold out there." With that they slowly retraced the steps that he had taken only minutes before.

Once they got to the spot where Castle had set up an observation post, he handed his weapon to Tatyana. "Cover us, I have a surprise for these guys." Castle pulled out an RPG he had hidden in the rocks. "This should keep them off our trail." He fired the first round at the truck closest to what would be considered the main gate. He reloaded and fired again, hitting the last truck. With the last three rounds he hit the remaining three buildings. When the final round hit, the place went up like the fourth of July.

"Must have been an ammo storage building," he mused.

With that they packed up and headed for the area where Bakaad was waiting.

Xx

The longer Beckett sat at her desk, the more upset she got. She reached her boiling point when Demming reached over and nonchalantly touched her leg. "Any plans for tonight?" he asked.

"Actually I do. I have a dinner date with a friend."

"Oh, who?" Demming thought he had Beckett figured out. He was sure her answer was going to be her medical examiner friend.

"Martha Rodgers."

"The actress? I didn't know you knew her."

Kate knew she had him just where she wanted him. "Yep, she's Castle's mother."

"You're having dinner with Castle's mother." It was more of a statement than a question. "Is he going also? Maybe you would like a fourth."

Kate got out of her chair and moved to his desk. "No, he's out of the country. It's just me and Martha. We like to do this from time to time." She knew that would give him a little to think about, but before he could speak, she headed for the stairs. "I think I'm going to the gym. I need to work off a little stress from this crazy case today."

As Beckett moved to the stairs, she put a little extra sway in her hips trying to entice Demming. And as she looked over her shoulders she could see it was having the desired effect on him.

Demming looked at the way Beckett sauntered away. He asked, "You wouldn't like to have a little sparing match would you?"

She threw up her hand and put even more sway in her hips. "I thought you would never ask."

Demming rose from his chair he looked at Ryan and asked, "You sure it's Castle that changed her demeanor? The way I see it, it's all me, boys. Looks like she can't wait to get her hands on me."

As he walked away Esposito spoke, "You're right. Looks like she can't wait to get her hands on you."

When Demming cleared the room Ryan said, "Five minutes, I give her five minutes till she spills his blood. Javi, I have never seen her that upset. I know she talks about shooting Castle a lot, but if Demming was there she just might have done it."

Javi looked at him and said, "Maybe we should get down to the gym; we don't need her getting suspended or worse over this guy."

 **Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _When Demming cleared the room_ _,_ _Ryan said, "Five minutes, I give her five minutes till she spills his blood. Javi, I have never seen her that upset. I know she talks about shooting Castle a lot, but if Demming was there she just might have done it."_

 _Javi looked at him and said, "Maybe we should get down to the gym; we don't need her getting suspended or worse over this guy."_

Xx

Beckett made it to the stairs when Montgomery called to her. "Beckett can I see you for a moment?"

She turned to her boss. "Sure thing Captain." She looked back at Demming and said, "I will meet you down there, just give me a few minutes."

With a predatory grin, one which she was used to seeing when she was in Vice, Demming said, "Sure thing, I'll loosen up some. I wouldn't want to pull anything before we get all sweaty."

Beckett just smiled a tight smile. One that didn't really reach her eyes, but the one only a few could tell was forced. _A week ago I might have replied with an innuendo of my own! No_ _,_ _I wouldn't have_ _. T_ _here is only one person that I enjoy trading innuendos with and he is currently out of the country._ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard 'Kate.' She had entered Montgomery's office on auto pilot, not realizing she was there.

A concerned Montgomery inquired, "Kate, what's wrong today?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

Roy leaned back in his chair and steepled his hands in front of his face, looking Kate over. What he saw concerned him. His best detective was hiding something from him, and he decided then and there to find out what it was. "Kate, you have been a zombie since you returned from the crime scene. Did something happen that I don't know about? Because I thought this was an open and shut case."

Beckett knew that if anyone besides the boys could catch her ill mood, it was Roy. He had been her boss for most of her career. He had mentored her early in her career, built her into the cop she was, but with that he had become keenly aware of her tells. She knew she couldn't hide anything from him and rarely tried.

She slumped down on his couch with a 'humph.' "I went by Castle's loft today."

Roy knew not to push her. She would tell the rest of the story in her own time. But he knew he might have to coax it out of her. "And?"

Beckett reached in her pocket and pulled out a copy of the email that _she_ sent to Castle, handing it over to Roy. Roy looked at her while slowly unfolding the paper. He knew all of her emotional tells, but he could not get a read on her today.

As Captain Montgomery began to scan the paper his eyes grew larger with every word. Kate could tell by the twitch of his mouth when he got to the part about her safety. She could tell by his eyes when disappointment washed over him.

"What the hell Kate! Why in the world would you send him this? I think he deserves better than this don't you?"

"Roy, _I didn't send it_!"

Montgomery stood and moved around his desk and came to lean against it right in front of Kate. "Want to explain to me how it came from your email?"

Kate went into detail of what happened on Friday to the best of her knowledge. After giving him all she had, she said, "That's why Demming and I are going to the gym. I'm gonna beat the truth out of him. Not only has my email been hacked but my life has as well. My friend and I have been manipulated and that pisses me off."

Montgomery moved to the door and called for Esposito and Ryan, who were at Kate's desk trying to figure out how the email had been sent.

"Yes sir," the boys said in unison.

"Esposito, I want you in the gym when this _sparing match_ takes place. Don't let it go past partners practicing. Do you understand?"

Kate tried to express her opposition to his order, when he turned to her and using his best Captain's voice said, "Detective, I will not let you throw away your career. I know you want to punish him, but bring me the evidence and I will deal with him okay?"

A defeated Beckett answered, "Yes sir."

"Ryan what have you found?"

Kevin nervously spoke up, "Nothing, I can't find the email or see where it was sent. I have checked her deleted file and trash bin. I got nothin' sir."

Montgomery moved back to his chair and sat down. "Esposito, what is the name of that I.T. tech at the three four that you've been sniffing around lately?"

Esposito tried to protest but was cut off by Ryan. "Bro, this isn't the time to get all indignant. Captain, it's Ellis, Tory Ellis."

"Ryan get her over ASAP. I want her on this like yesterday. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" Ryan called as he raced out of Montgomery's office headed for his desk.

Montgomery turned to Kate. "Now Beckett, when I used to spar, I would sometimes get a little carried away. I hurt a few of my sparing partners. I would hate it if this was to happen with yours. Go and have a good time Detective," he said with a wink and a smile.

Then his face turned hard and his demeanor got extremely serious. "Kate, I want him to stay in Homicide where we can keep an eye on him. If he went this far to get rid of Castle, there is no telling what else he is into. I want your eyes on him, but I don't want you alone with him. So for 'training purposes,' since he is new to Homicide, I want you to have Esposito or Ryan with you at all times also. Hopefully we can get this figured out soon but until we do, my hands are tied. All we have is theory right now."

Kate stood and smirked. "Yes sir, but I might still beat it out of him."

Xx

Pulling her hair into a tight ponytail, Kate entered the gym, her eyes searching for her opponent. If there had been anyone else besides Demming in the gym, they would have seen the exact moment that she spotted him. Her eyes narrowed into a glare that could frighten the most hardcore biker.

"Kate, there you are. Everything okay?" Tom was stretching out his hamstrings as he leered at her, not seeing the disdain in her eyes.

Kate felt ill as he spoke. Just a week ago she would have felt somewhat aroused at the prospects of sparing with Demming. But now she didn't want to be in same room with him. Hell, she didn't want to be on the same planet with him, but that wasn't an option. Was it? No, it wasn't, she surmised.

"No, everything is fine. Captain wanted to go over this morning's case. Nothing to worry about." Kate began to stretch hamstrings herself. "You ready?"

Esposito entered the gym just in time to hear Tom say, "Yeah I'm good. How about you?"

"Yeah just let me get my hands taped up." There was no hint of the flirting that had taken place earlier. No, she was all business now. Looking to the door that Esposito had entered, she caught his eye. "Mind taping me up, Javi?"

As Esposito taped her hands, he whispered, "Don't lose your job over this. We will figure out how he did it and nail the bastard."

Kate gave a smirk that was reminiscent of Castle and turned to Demming. Calling back over her shoulder at a level that only Espo could hear, she said, "Lunch says he talks in five minutes."

She stepped onto the mat and winked at Demming who flashed a thousand watt smile back at her. "Tom, I thought we would go a little harder than previously. Last time left me a little wanting, if you know what I mean."

She had said it so seductively that she was sure she got a rise out of Demming. And when she looked down at his shorts her suspicions were confirmed. As she circled him on the mat she jabbed at him and gave him her most sultry gaze. She knew that her antics were having the desired effect on him as he wasn't even attempting to attack. He was just staring into her eyes, trying to rearrange his shorts without making it too noticeable.

Kate faked a jab and moved in to attempt a leg sweep. When she succeeded, she pounced on him applying a choke hold. She whispered, "How did you do it Tom? I can't figure it out."

Tom tapped on the mat telling her to let him up. When he rose, he looked at her, really looked in her eyes. He didn't find seduction but fury. She was angry, no, she was pissed and was looking to take it out on him. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

As she circled him, Demming threw a jab which she blocked and she followed with a right cross to his jaw. As he stepped back in an attempt to shake off the blow, it gave her the room to throw a roundhouse kick. That knocked him off his feet and she jumped at the chance to keep him down, applying an arm bar.

"I'm pretty sure you do know what I am talking about." She pulled harder on his arm applying more pressure on his elbow and shoulder. "Tom, how did you fake my email. I'm no fool, I know you sent an email to Castle telling him I wanted him gone. So how did you do it?"

At that point Demming let out a scream and tapped on the mat. When Beckett didn't immediately release the hold, Esposito spoke up. "Beckett!" was all he said and she released the hold. As Tom was rising to his feet Kate decided she had had enough playing with him and let loose a flurry of strikes and kicks. Demming was on his back with Kate raining blows down from above him. "Tell me, you son of a bitch. How did you do it?"

"Get off of me you crazy bitch!"

Esposito tore across the room and grabbed Beckett, pulling her off of Demming. "Hey this is over." Looking down he said, "It's a good thing I was here or this could have gotten out of hand. Looked like a clean sparing match to me, you were just a little over matched, bro."

Demming could see that he had been set up, that Kate had every intention of beating information out of him and had a witness in the room to insure she would not go overboard. If he had to guess, he figured the Captain was in on it, too; they had met in the Captain's office prior to her coming down.

"I get it, your team sticks together. And for the record you can never prove I emailed Castle. I would check the time stamps on your email. I was with you at nine on Friday morning."

Beckett turned to Esposito and snickered. "Did I ever mention Friday morning?" Esposito shook his head. "I didn't think so, Javi." She turned back to Demming and marched up to him, stopping nose to nose. "I got you, you son of a bitch. It might take some time but I got you."

"Kate, I can explain," Demming said as he grabbed her arm. He wasn't sure what to expect would happen but he sure didn't expect Beckett to whirl and catch him with another solid right hook.

"Don't you ever touch me again! Do you understand? If you do I will break your jaw."

Xx

After Beckett and Esposito left the gym Demming retrieved his phone and placed a call.

"What is it detective?"

"We have a problem. She found out."

From the other end of the line. "What are you going to do about it?"

Demming replied, "I'm not sure there is anything I can do. I don't think I am in a position to control her actions. She visited the writer's apartment today and found out. Our only saving grace is the writer is out of the country."

A deep, rich baritone came across the phone. "I guess I have to put plan B into action."

"How long? I need to get my ducks in a row. I need to be in the clear before you take action."

"The team I intend to use is currently out of the country. As soon as I can get them back I will. But with him out of the country we have a little time. As good as she is, she goes nowhere without him. I want you to find out when he is due back. If I need to move up the time line I can use someone local, but that comes with inherent risks. The out of country players are damn near ghosts." With that the line went dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sorry this took so long to update. The last few weeks have been more than hectic at work. Factor that in with moving my daughter back into her dorm and you can guess why it took so long.**

 **I have no problem with negative comments, I always approve them, unless they cross the line. But please remember that this is an AU story.**

 **Again I own none of these characters. I am just playing with them.**

Chapter 10

" _The team I intend to use is currently out of the country. As soon as I can get them back I will. But with him out of the country we have a little time. As good as she is, she go nowhere without him. I want you to find out when he is due back. If I need to move up the time line I can use someone local, but that comes with inherent risks. The out of country players are damn near ghosts." With that the line went dead._

Xx

A tired and nervous Beckett pulled her cruiser into a parking spot in front of the loft. She sat in her car for a few moments to gather her thoughts before heading up to face Castle's 'redheads.' Today had been as surreal as any she could think up. The man she is, no, was definitely was at this point, dating had somehow hacked her life with the intent of driving a wedge between Castle and herself. She had a breakdown in front of Martha, who to her credit, invited her back to the loft for dinner.

So now she sat in front of the loft trying to gather the courage to exit the car and head up. She knew that Martha believed that she had nothing to do with the email, so why did the thought of facing the 'redheads' terrify her? She was a homicide detective for god's sake, she faced down the worst of the worst daily without fear.

She sighed and reached for the NYPD placard which allowed her to park without the fear of being towed, placed it on the dash and headed for the building's entrance.

"Good evening Ms. Beckett." Eduardo was in his mid-fifties with salt and pepper hair. He was by all accounts a good looking man with a wonderful personality. And the desire to protect all of the tenants of the building he was entrusted to guard. He thought of it as guarding because the manager of Rodgers Enterprises made sure he understood residents' safety was paramount when he was hired as head of building security. That was why he routinely worked the evening shift on the door along with whomever was also scheduled.

"Good evening Eduardo, how are you this evening?"

"Wonderful Ms. Beckett, do you want me to buzz Mr. Castle?"

"Oh, he's not here. I'm having dinner with Martha this evening. But if you don't mind buzzing her I would appreciate it."

Eduardo strode over to the desk buzzed the loft as Kate made her way to the elevator. "Thanks again Eduardo."

As Kate exited the elevator she quietly admonished herself for allowing Eduardo to alert Martha of her arrival. She would love to have a few moments to gather her courage, but standing outside the loft's door she knew she hadn't the time. As she raised her hand to knock, the door flew open revealing a sixteen year old redhead with the biggest grin she thought she had ever seen.

"Detective Beckett, I'm so happy you are having dinner with us. I couldn't believe it when Grams said you were coming tonight." Alexis motioned for Kate's coat.

As Kate handed her coat to Alexis she said, "Please call me Kate. Detective Beckett is way too formal for us don't you think?"

If Kate thought the young girls grin couldn't get any bigger she was wrong. The smile lit up Alexis' face and crept into her eyes. "Sure thing Det…Um…Kate."

"Katherine, is that you dear?" Before Kate could answer Martha turned the corner from the kitchen. "It is you Katherine, we are so glad you could make it." Martha motioned for her to follow her to the kitchen and as Kate rounded the corner she saw two glasses of red on the counter. "I thought you might like a glass, my dear."

Reaching for the long stemmed glass she smiled a reply. "Martha you have no idea how much I would like a glass right now. It has been a hell of a day."

Martha waved her hand indicating for Kate to sit beside her at the bar. Kate did as she was instructed while Alexis moved to the oven checking on the chicken parmesan that she was cooking. "Grams isn't allowed to cook. Dad's rules." She looked over and stage whispered to Kate, "She gets a little heavy handed with the salt, pepper, garlic, well anything you add to the meat."

That drew a laugh from Kate, not a little snicker but a full on belly laugh. "Thank you Alexis that might be the best thing I have heard today." She looked over at Martha. "Oh, I am so sorry Martha. I didn't mean any…"

Martha waved her hand as only a diva could. "Nonsense my dear. My granddaughter is right, I am a horrible cook. I can burn a cold turkey sandwich. It's a wonder that Richard didn't succumb to malnourishment as a child."

Kate was now laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. "Oh, Martha, I haven't laughed this much in years. And I work with your son, so that says something."

When dinner was placed on the table Martha poured Kate another glass of wine. As they sat down to eat Kate was impressed with the meal that Alexis had provided. She always knew Alexis was more mature than her years but she wasn't prepared for her to be such a great host and cook. But she should have been; Alexis was Castle's daughter. And if anyone could teach her to be a great host and cook, it was him.

They made small talk during the meal but once it was finished Martha's tone took a serious turn as she topped off their wine glasses. "Katherine, we want to ask you a few questions."

Kate took a drink of her wine to calm the butterflies in her stomach that seemed to return with Martha's declaration had brought. "Sure thing."

As Martha decided on a tactful way to ask the question, Alexis just blurted out, "Okay, what's up with you and my dad? I mean I know you aren't stupid or anything like that so you have to know that he is somewhat smitten with you."

Well, if Kate was worried about what the grand diva wanted to ask, she was petrified of the question that Alexis asked. "I am not sure what you mean Alexis."

Now it was Martha who spoke up. "Oh come on Katherine. You would not have had that reaction today if you were unfazed by my son's affections." She raised her hand as Kate began to protest. "I don't expect that you two will get married when he gets back but I think it's time that both of you got your act together and quit dancing around each other."

"I know my son. He is very bold when it comes to women." She saw Kate cringe and could tell she was uncomfortable with what she had just heard. "Now see there, if you were unaffected you wouldn't have had that response. But back to what I was saying, he is bold with all women except you. Why do you think that is?"

Kate knitted her brow in contemplation. ' _Why was that? Why did he just throw out innuendos but not actually attempt to pursue a romantic relationship with her?'_ "I'm not sure." There was a hint of shyness in her voice.

"I am only speculating here, but I think it's because he respects you. You are not one of the bimbos that Gina sets him up with."

It might be the wine she has been drinking, but her nervousness was gone and she had questions for them. "What do you mean by 'bimbos that Gina sets him up with?'"

Alexis spoke up, "Kate, Gina has been picking my dad's dates ever since his first book. With the exception of the time he was married to my mother."

"Kiddo, ninety percent of what the press writes about Richard is part of the image that Black Pawn and Gina crafted. It's in his original contract and was written into every one prior to the Nikki Heat series. It cost him a few percentage points on his royalties but he insisted that it was taken out. He didn't want his work with you to become tainted by some of the exploits Gina and Paula come up with."

"So why does he stay with them?"

Martha took another drink of her wine before answering. "They are very good at their jobs. Paula does manage his image well," pointedly looking at Kate. "Even with his playboy image, she has kept him out of the press since he met you. He insisted on that, even though Gina threatened breach of contract."

"Breach of contract?"

"Yes, when he started following you he was still on the Storm contract. It wasn't until he released the book that he was offered a contract. He wrote the first Nikki Heat book without a contract. He was willing to work off the contract that was in place with Storm."

As Kate thought about what she had heard, her phone rang. "Beckett."

"Kate it's Javier. I'm at your place, it's been broken into. Door's been kicked in and frame busted up."

Kate eyes narrowed as she listened. "Kate, Kevin and I were working on that thing you asked him to do today when the call came in. We decided to respond."

"Okay, how bad is it?"

"It's pretty bad Kate."

A dejected Kate said, "Give me twenty and I will be there."

Alexis spoke up, "Make that thirty. It will take fifteen minutes for the car service to get here tonight." Kate looked up and began to protest when Alexis continued, "Dad's rule is if anyone has more than one drink they can't drive. And since I can't drive we will take the service."

Alexis grabbed her phone and went to her dad's office. She came back after rummaging through his desk. "Mr. Jessup, this is Alexis Castle. I need you to secure an apartment that was broken into this evening. Yes, I will text you the address. No, don't worry about the price. I need this done this evening. Yes, thank you Mr. Jessup."

She headed for the stairs while Kate stood with her mouth open, completely shocked at how mature she was and how well she just handled this situation.

When she returned she was wearing a pair of jeans, a blue shirt and blazer along with three inch heels. Kate couldn't help but think that she looked like a mini Kate.

Xx

'Yana was leaning against Castle's left arm sleeping as the truck driven by Bakaad sped towards the Nigerian border. He leaned his head against the window and stared at the stars. He had always loved to look at the stars on a clear night. They seemed to dance as they lit up the night sky. He invariably tried to see if he could find the constellations. He rarely could; he even had trouble with the big dipper, but he always tried.

He whispered to himself as the old truck traveled on. "I bet Kate can find the big dipper, hell I bet she can find the little dipper as well. I am pretty sure there isn't anything she can't accomplish when she sets her mind to it."

The thought of Katherine Beckett was opening up the wound that she inflicted with her email. He was still having trouble trying to understand why she felt the way she did. All he knew was that he was going to adhere to her wishes.

Castle was startled out of his thoughts by the movement of 'Yana from his shoulder. "Rick are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I think I need to sleep for a week though. Maybe get some fluids and a checkup. That was not the most sanitary place."

Rick pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I am so sorry, so sorry this happened to you. I should have left it alone. But you know me, always having to fix things. Swoop in and save the girl and all."

"You've always had a little bit of a hero complex."

Castle sighed and returned to staring at the night sky. "You're right and it almost got you killed."

Tatyana picked up the packet with the pictures she had taken from the camp. "Do you know her?" she questioned as she handed the pictures to him. "They kept asking what she knew about their operation. They were very interested in what the NYPD knew also. They thought that she sent me to investigate."

As Castle looked at the photos he slumped into the seat. He was looking at photos of Kate and himself exiting the precinct, eating lunch, at crime scenes. There were photos of her with the boys and some of her alone. He could tell these were taken with a high powered lens.

He turned his head and handed her the photos back. "Her name is Kate Beckett and she is, or rather was, my partner. I have been following her around for close to two years for research."

"Research?" she smirked.

"Yes, research. She is who I based Nikki Heat on. She is quite extraordinary, and thought she would make an interesting character."

"And you had no intention of getting her into bed?"

"Okay, maybe I did at first but I quickly realized that she was so much more than a one night stand." With that he reached for some of the loose paper that was also in the packet and began to write as 'Yana drifted off to sleep again.

He knew he had to find these guys. He had to protect Kate.

Xx

The redhead and brunette stepped out of the town car and onto the sidewalk. Kate took a moment to look up at the night sky. Living in the city never afforded anyone a look at the night's stars. The ever present lights from one of the world's busiest cities never allowed one to see the stars.

"I've always loved looking at the stars. When I was your age I would spend the summer at my parents' cabin. Mom would make us hot chocolate and we would climb up on the roof and just stare, talk about things going on in my life or hers. But mostly we would look at the sky in awe of the beauty."

"Dad loves to lay on the beach in the Hamptons and stare as well. We were never any good at finding the constellations so he would make some up. There are the Rodgers and Castles up there. When he gets back you will have to have him show you."

Beckett smiled and put her arm around the young girl. "I would really like that." With that she steered them to the entrance of her building.

"Ms. Castle, Detective Beckett I am so glad I caught you before you went up."

"Mr. Jessup, I am so sorry to bring you out tonight," Alexis said as she reached her hand out to Norman's.

"Mr. Jessup I see you were able to get into locksmith school. I hope that you are enjoying everything."

"Oh, yes Detective, I sure am."

Kate released Alexis from her grasp and reached for the door. "Shall we go up and see just how bad my place is?"

As they entered her apartment Alexis was the first to notice the condition of the door. "Mr. Jessup can you do anything with this? I would like it secured tonight then I want the same thing you did for dad done here, please." She turned to Kate. "That's if it's ok with you?"

Kate was still looking around as she answered, "Sure thing Alexis, but Mr. Jessup send the bill to me."

"No, Kate! This is something that dad would take care of and since he isn't here then I will have to do it." She turned and addressed Jessup. "Please send the entire bill to Rodgers Enterprises."

He turned to look at Beckett and said, "Rodgers Enterprises gave me the startup capital for my business so I will follow Ms. Castle's orders. Sorry." He shrugged his shoulders and began inspecting the door.

Kate was talking with Ryan and Esposito as she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. As she saw who it was, she questioned Ryan. "What is he doing here?" Before he could answer she looked at the offender and grilled him. "Tom, why are you here and what gave you the right to enter my bedroom!?"

"I was just around the corner when the call came in. I grabbed a uniform off the street and responded." He decided to move closer to her in an attempt to comfort her as he continued to speak. "I was on my way to see you, to see if we could discuss 'things.' See if we could fix this mess."

Alexis, seeing what was going on, stepped in between Kate and Demming. But before she could speak, Demming asked, "Who is this Kate? She looks like a little you but with a carrot top." He smirked after his statement obviously pleased with what he had said.

Kate introduced the two and Tom decided to speak again. "Well, this is Castle's daughter. I see she follows you around like a puppy dog just like her father."

Alexis turned to Kate. "This is the guy that you dated over my dad? Kate, what in the hell were you thinking? After meeting him I can see where Schlemming came from."

Kate mouthed to Alexis 'Schlemming?'

Alexis got a twinkle in her eye. "Oh you don't know, do you? Wait till you read the new book. You'll see."

Kate bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing and turned to Ryan. "What do you have?"

"Not much Kate. CSU just left there were no prints and nothing seems out of place. Can you tell if anything is missing?"

Kate moved around her apartment inspecting every aspect of the rooms. When she had finished she turned to Esposito and Ryan, purposely turning her back on Demming. "No, nothing appears to be missing. Now I need to call Lanie and see if I can stay with her until I have a working door."

Alexis used one of her dad's favorite sayings, "Negative Ghost Rider. You are staying with us."

"Alexis I can't impose."

After a couple of seconds Alexis replied. "Listen, when your last place blew up dad insisted that you stay with us. Now if he were here, where do you think he would insist you stay?" Alexis saw the moment that Kate decided to give in. "That's right, he would insist you stay with us. Well that's not completely true. He thinks you're dating Mr. Loser over there so he may step aside. But since you're not, you are going with me, okay?"

Ryan turned to Esposito, "Are you sure she isn't Lanie's long lost sister?" Then he threw a fist

bump to Javi.

After finishing the inspection Kate and Alexis began to head for the door. "Kate I know I'm not a cop but I have been around my dad for sixteen years. He's taught me a lot about investigating in his books, and it seems strange that your place was broken into and nothing taken. Plus your ex of a few hours just happened to be around the corner."

"Yeah, it does, and he knew I was having dinner at the loft tonight."

Xx

Castle handed 'Yana a letter. "When you get home find Kate Beckett and give her these photos and this letter. Make sure she gets these, okay?"

Gray grabbed Rick's arm. "Just where in the hell are you going?"

"The guys who did this are going to go after Kate. I have to stop them. There is no way in hell I can let anything happen to her. Hell, she wouldn't even be in danger if it wasn't for me. Mike, make sure she gets these photos and the letter. Make sure she knows she is in danger...please?"

With that Castle ran back to the truck and he and Bakaad sped back in the direction from which they came.

 **I know some will be upset with how I wrote Alexis. I personally think that she is/was in awe of Kate. In season 2 she volunteered at the precinct and dressed like a mini Kate. That's where I got the idea from.**

 **Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the latest one. I want to apologize for how slow the updates are coming for both this story and Gabriel. I have hit a bit of a block, and every time I sit to write I lose my way. I have ideas for 2 other stories that are in my head and they both try to come out when I type.**

 **As always I own nothing.**

Chapter 11

As the sun broke through the blinds Kate could feel her face start to warm. She began to stir at the pleasant feeling. Her hips and legs moved as she stretched her feet, pointed and flexed them, relishing the softness of the sheets. Her eyes drifted open and a smile crept onto her face. She was in Richard Castle's bed. If you had told her two years ago she would be here, she would have laughed in your face. But here she was waking up in Richard Castle's bed, albeit alone.

Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes opened to a hungry lion staring at her as if she was his next meal. ' _Damn it Castle! Why in the hell would you have that? It could give a girl a heart attack._ _'_ That made her laugh. ' _What would Castle think if he came in now? And would he give her a chance to explain the email?_ _W_ _ould he think she is crazy for having this conversation with herself?_ _'_ She laughed even louder.

Her eyes searched the room not knowing what to expect. She was surprised by the quiet masculinity with which he decorated the room. It was him, definitely him. As she turned she saw the light saber in the corner and a model of that ship the "Space Cowboy" flew. She would never know why he liked that show so much.

She threw back the covers and sat up on the side of the bed. She adjusted the Captain America tee shirt that she borrowed from his tee shirt drawer. It swallowed her whole. She knew Castle was a big man, anyone could see that. But when she put on one of his shirts it hit home. She rose and adjusted the Batman boxers that she borrowed from his underwear drawer. That make her laugh, she was wearing Castle's underwear and he wasn't around to know.

She got up and headed for the master bath, she needed to brush her teeth and take a shower. When she turned to close the door she let out a squeal. There, staring back at her, was a six foot Boba Fett. ' _Who in the hell has Boba Fett in their bathroom? And why in the hell am I still talking to myself?_ _'_

Kate stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off the warming rack. ' _I have to get one of these!_ _'_ She dried and grabbed his robe of the back of the door, making a mental note if she was ever here with him to first: insist on using the luxurious tub, and second: get rid of Boba Fett.

She went to her bag and pulled out her clothes for the day. As she looked at them she realized she needed to iron them. She looked around his room for such an item and when she found nothing, she noticed the door to what she could only think was his closet. She padded to the door and opened it letting out not a squeal but a full bore scream.

Xx

"Do you think it was Boba Fett or the Storm Trooper?" Alexis said as she rose from the breakfast bar and headed to her father's room with a cup of coffee for Kate.

A giggling Alexis called to Kate, "You okay in there Kate?"

"No! What's with all of the Star Wars crap?" Her voice was light with joy. She could not remember a time where she had enjoyed being startled.

"Dad loves anything sci-fi. Always has," she said handing the cup of coffee to Kate.

"Thanks, Alexis. I cannot tell you how much I need this right now."

Alexis looked at Kate in her dad's robe. "I see you found dad's robe. I guess you also found Boba Fett," she said with mirth in her eyes.

"Yeah, he scared the crap out of me and then I came across the Storm Trooper. Why in the hell does he have a life-size Storm Trooper in his closet anyway?"

Alexis just smirked and replied, "Snow Trooper."

Kate turned around and gave Alexis her death glare which didn't seem to have an effect on her.

"Snow Trooper. It is a Snow Trooper uniform from "Empire Strikes Back." Dad always loved that one the best and when he found a real set of armor that was worn in the movie, he had to have it. I'm not sure how much he paid for it, but it wasn't cheap."

Kate turned back and stared at the uniform. "That was worn in the movie?"

"Yep!"

Lost in thought, Kate let out "cool" before she thought. "Don't you dare tell him I said that okay?"

A smiling Alexis said, "Sure thing Kate, I won't say a word."

"Why does he have it in his closet anyway?"

Alexis walked back to the bed and sat on the edge. "Dad loves to go to Comic Con. But the last few he's gone to everyone wanted autographs. He wasn't able to enjoy being there. So he plans to wear it to the next one he goes to."

Kate was smiling now thinking about him in the suit. When she asked where her dad's ironing board was, Alexis responded, "He doesn't have one. He uses a steamer, it's in the corner over there."

"Thanks, Alexis."

Xx

There was a sound of footsteps coming from the hall, and they were getting closer. Castle reached for his Colt 1911 and positioned himself by the door, preparing for someone to enter. The knob turned slightly but was stopped by the locking mechanism. Then the sound of a key being placed into the handle could be heard, even to someone who was not listening for it.

As the door opened Castle reached for the intruder and grabbed him by the collar. He pulled the intruder into the room only to realize that it was Bakaad. "What the hell Bakaad!? You know the rules, you didn't even signal."

For what it was worth Bakaad wasn't startled. He expected Castle, or Lieutenant Rodgers as he knew him, to be wary. "Lieutenant, we have to get moving. Word of the camp has reached the city. There are patrols from the warlord out looking for someone. They don't even know who they are looking for but that isn't stopping them, and an American would be just the right person to blame, proof or not."

Castle took a seat on his bed contemplating what he had heard. He was sure that the team that left the camp came to the city but wasn't sure where they went afterwards. "Any word on the guys we are looking for?"

Bakaad took a seat in the chair in front of the desk. It wasn't the usual chair that you would find alongside a desk. It was more of a dining room chair from the 1970's, the kind with aluminum legs and a vinyl flower print seat cushion. He rubbed his chin before deciding to speak, almost willing himself to do so, knowing that the information he was about to share would not be well received.

"There were two black SUVs loaded onto a freighter headed for Pakistan this morning, along with six passengers. I can't be sure, but I think these are the men you are searching for."

Castle sat back and leaned against the headboard closing his eyes. He was mulling over everything that Bakaad had told him. After much debate he surmised that these were indeed the men he was searching for. Why else would they be heading to Pakistan? Hell, no one want to go to Pakistan willingly.

"Okay, I need you to find passage for me to Pakistan. Whatever it costs for me to get there fast, be it boat, plane, camel in need to get there fast."

"Lieutenant, why are these men so important to you? You already rescued the woman you were sent for."

Castle opened his eyes and stared at Bakaad never taking his eyes off of the Somalian man as he spoke, "Have you ever been in love?" Bakaad just nodded his head. "Then you should know that when you are in love you will do anything to protect the one you love. These men are a threat to someone very important to me, and I can't have her looking over her shoulder her entire life wondering if she will see tomorrow. I just can't have that." The last sentence was nothing more than a whisper and Castle could not be sure that his guide even heard the words.

"I will see if I can book passage onto a freighter for you. There are two leaving tomorrow for the Persian Gulf. One, I think, goes to Pakistan."

Castle closed his eyes after thanking his friend.

Xx

Beckett rode the elevator up to the Homicide floor of the Twelfth Precinct lost in her thoughts. She had spent the night in Richard Castle's bed at the behest of his daughter. " _Detective_ _,_ _the guest room is full of Dad's junk. He has been in a purging mood lately but can't seem to get rid or anything_ _,_ _so it ended up there. And before you say a word there_ _,_ _is no way I can let you sleep on the couch. Grams would kill me or worse yet try to give me lessons on being a good hostess. So really you are doing me a favor by sleeping there, okay_ _?"_ Beckett was growing more and more impressed with the young redhead. She seemed to be a cross between Castle and Lanie with a touch of herself in there. All in all she could see why Castle was so proud of her. Hell, she was proud of her!

When the elevator opened she stepped out onto the floor scanning for Esposito and Ryan. She didn't see them but she did see her new partner. Well, her temporary partner, Demming. She went to her desk and placed her bag into the drawer that she always used and turned to Demming.

"Where the hell is Castle's chair? I told you I wanted it back today."

Demming turned and wheeled his chair away from her. "I don't know where it is. I had the cleaning staff throw it out, it was disgusting. It had coffee stains and was almost worn through."

Kate was pissed. "I want another one here today, got it!" She headed for the breakroom before turning and leaning down towards Demming. She whispered into his ear where only he could hear, "I will find out how you did it. You might think you are slick, but don't think for a minute I won't find out, and when I do I will bury you. Do you understand?"

She was making herself a coffee using Castle's machine when Esposito came in. "Yo Beckett you got a minute?"

Kate looked out over the bullpen, watching Demming as he was writing up a report. " _Must be the one from last night_ _,"_ she mused. "Sure what do you need?"

"Tori's got something."

They both strode out of the breakroom and headed for conference room one. When they arrived they saw Ryan and Montgomery standing of to the side watching Tori as she finished up what she was doing.

"What's up?" Kate called as she entered the room.

Ryan was the first to speak, "Tori found something." He looked over to Tori. "I think I will let her explain."

Tori turned to Beckett. "Detective, you have been the victim of an elaborate scheme. It is quite impressive the amount of work that went into pulling off what happened to your email."

Kate raised her eyebrow as to question Tori while at the same time motioning with her hand for Tori to continue. "You see, a Trojan horse was sent to you through your email, when you opened the email it activated the Trojan. When that happened it allowed someone to an email from your account."

Ryan cut in at that point to ask a question. "Tori, I checked her email and I didn't find anything sent to Castle that morning. I even checked to see if there was one deleted and there wasn't." He looked over to Kate. "Sorry Kate, but I needed to be sure that you didn't send the email, what's going on just seems so far-fetched."

"Believe me Kevin I know."

Tori began to speak again. "The perpetrator emailed from an offsite computer, mirroring Detective Beckett's computer then deleted it from the server."

Everyone in the room not a computer tech looked like they had just found out that ghosts were real.

"Let me try to explain this a little easier. What he essentially did was create a second computer assigned to Beckett and sent the email. Then he erased all record of the second email's existence."

Montgomery questioned her, "Was this guy in my precinct when he did this?"

"No sir, I traced the IP to an internet café in near the Fifty Fourth Precinct known to hackers as a safe haven."

"Safe haven?" Esposito asked.

"Yes, there is no way to track the specific computer at the café due to the high turnover of connections. Their router can handle up to a hundred computers connected at one time with no loss in speed. That's why so many hackers hang out there."

Ryan asked, "How can that be legal?"

It was Kate who responded, "Unless we have probable cause that a crime is being committed by someone there we can't raid it. And if we do, we can only go after the specific computer, not the entire café. For instance, one guy could be stealing credit card numbers but the other ninety nine could be researching recipes."

"Damn it that sucks! So what can we do?"

Montgomery spoke up, "We check arrest records of that address and cross reference them with Demming."

Ryan spoke up again, "Captain he's going to know what we are doing, he sits beside Kate for Christ's sake."

Kate sat down in one of the chairs and buried her face in her hands. She sat silent for some time before she spoke, "I want to catch this bastard but that's not my biggest concern. Castle has been out of the country for a week and thinks that I did this to him." She could feel the tears welling up. "He thinks that I hate him. He thinks that I feel he is going to get me raped or worse, and there is no way I can get in touch with him. And to top it off, someone broke into my place last night. Could this week get any worse?"

Montgomery placed his hand on her shoulder to offer some semblance of comfort. He had known Beckett for a long time and had never seen her lose her composure like this. But before he could speak, Tory did. "I can run a program that will cross reference arrest records with officers. I can do it under the guise of cyber-crimes. You won't have to worry about it Detective Beckett. But I should tell you it's a long shot."

"I don't need anything I can take to court. I just need to know that Demming did it." With that Kate got up and headed for the door but turned back to the gathered officers. "Roy, I would like to head up the investigation into my break in. I sure as hell don't want Tom on it."

"Sure thing, I will have the reports sent to you. But if you catch a murder, this goes on the back burner."

"Yes, sir."

 **I know it seems that I am spending quite a bit of time on Kate. I really do love that character, but Castle should be coming to the forefront very soon.**

 **Thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay in this and Gabriel. My life is like Grand Central Station lately, but is starting to get back to normal.**

 **I would like to thank all of the reviews and favorites. It truly humbles me to know how many people seem to like my work.**

 **now one to the story that i don't own.**

Chapter 12

It had taken Castle seven days to arrive in Pakistan by freighter. He had traveled on a freighter that was delivering bananas and cow hides. It was definitely not his normal mode of transportation. It was not even ten levels removed from his normal mode of transportation, but he was finally in Pakistan. Now the real work would begin. He had to track down the ship that arrived two days ago then find the six Caucasians that arrived on it and track down where there were going. No trouble at all.

His first stop was the harbor master. Did they even have a harbor master in Pakistan? As he headed for what he hoped was the master's office, he was approached by five members of the Pakistani army.

Speaking in broken English, the soldier who seemed to be in charge asked, "I see papers?"Castle answered in broken Russian, "Sure thing Comrade." And handed his papers to the patrol leader. "I am looking for a ship that arrived from Somalia a day or two ago. I have business with a few of the passengers on that ship."

"One thousand American!" Castle looked at the officer and raised his eyebrow in question and the officer repeated, "One thousand American dollars, you go you way. Two thousand, we tell you where they go."

"Deal!" Castle reached into his bag and pulled out two wads of cash and started counting it out. "Which way did they go and how were they traveling?"

The officer was practically drooling at the site of the wad of cash."They take two black SUVs off ship, go north." He looked at his men who were beginning to circle Castle.

"You know you guys are not very subtle in your approach." With that he handed the officer the money. As he did he moved slightly towards the officer. "If you have any ideas of trying to get a bonus out of me I would think again." He nodded for the officer to look down below his waist. What the officer saw made him stop in his tracks and motion for his men to let Castle pass.

As the soldiers moved to let him pass, he removed his KA-BAR knife from between the officer's legs. Castle moved past the rest of the soldiers; he could hear a sigh of relief from the one in charge. He turned the corner and took his hand of the shoulder holstered Glock and buttoned his jacket.

Xx

Kate arrived at the precinct at precisely eight am as she had since Castle had left. She was used to arriving much earlier but since she had been staying with Alexis and Martha, she couldn't bring herself to leave at her usual time. She was getting used to having breakfast with the redheads and just couldn't skip it.

She knew that last night was her last in Castle's bed. Alexis's locksmith, Mr. Jessup, had called to let her know that the upgrades were completed on Kate's apartment. Kate hated to admit it, but she was not looking forward to going to her own home. Alexis had argued when Kate told her of her plan to go home, but in the end recognized her need to return home.

At Alexis's request, Jessup had replaced the door as well as the frame and removed part of the wall to reinforce it with steel plates. He had assured her that there was no way anyone could break down that door with out knocking down six feet of the wall on either side of the door. He also installed an alarm system as well as cameras and an IP based video recording system. The system was the same that Castle had in the loft and Alexis insisted on installing it in Kate's apartment. When Kate asked for the bill Jessup told her that it was covered in his contract with Rodgers Enterprises. He said he would lose his contract if she received a bill.

She was brought out of her thoughts when her desk phone rang. "Beckett." The desk Sargent on duty said she had three visitors. "Send them up please."

"Yo, boss. Who're the visitors?"

"Not sure nosey, but they should be here soon." Just then the elevator chimed to announce that it had arrived at the floor. When the doors to the car opened, Demming exited along with a woman and two men she hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Kate, these three were at the front desk looking for you. I told the Sergeant that I would escort them up for you."

The venom practically dripped off her tongue as she replied curtly, "Thank you Detective."

She looked to the two male visitors and questioned, "To what do I owe this pleasure, gentlemen?" The older of the two men was pushing seventy and well dressed. "It's a pleasure to see you again Detective. And such a delight to see you under different circumstances. Is there anywhere you and I could speak in private?"

Before she could answer, the short, balding, CIA agent spoke up, "It might be to everyone's interest if we all spoke together." She looked at the former thief that she had met during the high society robbery case, and then at the CIA agent. "Sure thing, this way gentleman, ma'am."

As they entered conference room one, she was startled when Gray took out a small electronic box from his silver metal briefcase and turned it on. The female sat down at the table and was looking intently into the briefcase that Gray had opened. "Mike there is one ten feet outside this room. Looks like her desk."

Kate looked at her. "One what?" Not answering her, she stepped over to Kate's desk, reached down under the top and pulled out a small electronic listening device. "One of these."

"What in the hell is that?" Kate all but screamed, drawing looks from the bullpen.

Powell, the jewelry thief, who had been quiet the entire time finally spoke up. "I caught wind of a contract that was offered to install some of those bugs in Richard's home as well as yours."

Everyone in the room turned to Powell. "I came here as soon as I heard. Well, that's not quite true. I tried to call Richard and when I couldn't get him, I came here. In the past I wouldn't have cared, but I like you and Richard so I decided to get involved."

Kate sat down in one of the chairs at the table obviously shaken by what she had learned. In a voice that was almost a whisper she asked, "Did anyone take the contract?" Powell spoke again. "With Richard's security system and how well he has his building, for lack of a better word, defended, I don't think anyone could place one in his home. But yours? I'm not so sure."

She placed her head in her hands and all she could say was, "Okay."

The woman that was sitting behind briefcase spoke up again. "Detective Beckett, my name is Tatyana Gray. Richard is like a brother to me." She looked to her husband for approval to continue. When she saw him nod she continued. "Rick asked me to look into something in Afghanistan and it went south. I was captured and taken to Somalia. Rick came and got me."

If Kate was shaken before, she was damn near catatonic now. She was lost in her thoughts when Mike Gray sat down beside her. He looked over to his wife and motioned for her to hand him a file. "Detective, these were found at the site where my wife was being held. She was asked a lot of questions by the captors about you and your investigation into Jack Coonan."

Hearing that name brought Kate back to the present and out of her thoughts. "Why would they want to know about our investigation into Coonan? Wait did you say Cas... is he here, is he back in New York?"

Tatyana spoke up this time. "No, he stayed behind to find the men who took me. They are the same ones who had the photos of you. You see, I was investigating the schools that Coonan built and when I got to one, they were waiting."

Kate looked at the photos for the first time and was appalled by what she saw. They were mostly of her and Castle which didn't surprise her since they worked so closely.

Just then Caine Powell handed her a glass of water. She hadn't seen him leave, but was very thankful for the water. It gave her a chance to compose herself. "Wait, did you say Castle rescued you? How did he… if you are… If you are punking me I swear will lock all of you up."

Gray spoke up. "Not punking you. There are things in his past that you don't have the clearance to see." Then he slid a file across to her. "You didn't see this; destroy it when you've read it. I think that you should know who's trying to protect you."

"Protect me!?"

"Yes, protect you. I am a trained covert agent and I couldn't handle them but Rick could, did." Yana was standing now. "There is a lot that you don't know about Rick and for good reason. His past haunts him; it's all there in the file. Also he wrote you a letter." She walked back to the briefcase pulled it out and handed it to Kate.

She just looked at the letter. It was folded over with her name in perfect script. She slowly opened it and began to read.

 _Kate,_

 _As I travel across the desert I can't help but be drawn to the beauty of the moon tonight. I don't think I have ever told you the importance the moon has to me. It is wh_ _at I seek out_ _when I need clarity in my life. I can sit for hours in peaceful silence (I know you don't believe the silence) and stare at it._

 _You see the moon has always given me answers to my problems. When I decided to divorce Meredith_ _,_ _I spent the entire night on the loft's roof_ _wrapped in_ _a blanket looking for answers. I had always know_ _n_ _that she wasn't exactly cut out for family_ _life,_ _but I so wanted her to be. I had caught her a couple of time_ _s_ _in less than faithful situations and looked past her infidelity. But I couldn't look past her putting Alexis in jeopardy while she had a tryst._

 _When Gina decided that I wa_ _s_ _n_ _'_ _t the man she_ _wanted to stay_ _married_ _to_ _, I went to the Hamptons and spent the weekend sleeping under the moon on the beach. It was therapeutic; it helped me understand where my life was and where it was headed._

 _I spent an entire week on the beach under the moon when I decided to kill of_ _f_ _Storm. That was_ _one of_ _the hardest decision_ _s_ _of my life. Now I am staring at the moon again looking for guidance and clarity. I need to know what to do about you_ _._ _I find that I want to fight with you, or_ _rather,_ _for you, but what I really want is for you to be happy. And to be happy I have to respect you_ _r_ _wishes and stay out of your life. It may be the hardest thing I_ _will_ _ever_ _do._

 _I want you to know that I am sorry you ever met me_ _,_ _but I am so thankful that I met you. I know that is a contradiction in terms so let me explain. Before you met me your_ _life_ _w_ _as_ _stable. You were able to walk down the street in safety and anonymity. But since then_ _,_ _you haven't been able to._

 _I walked in and turn you_ _r_ _world upside down, barged in_ _,_ _and insisted you let me be a part of yours. I didn't heed your warning about your mother's case and rushed headlong into it. I c_ _ould_ _justify it by saying I was trying to help, but in reality it was more likely a failed attempt to endear me to you. I have thrown out subtle and not so subtle innuendos that have obviously caused harm to your career. I have_ _,_ _without a doubt_ _,_ _caused you to be ridiculed about your personal life._

 _As for me meeting you_ _,_ _it_ _wa_ _s the second greatest day of my life. Before you walked into that party_ _,_ _my life was in a steady decline. I had stopped writing, started drinking, and became an all-around ass. You were a breath of fresh air, you challenged me_ _,_ _and didn't fall for my shtick. You made, no make, me want to be a better man and a better father. You showed me there_ _wa_ _s more to life than parties and_ _party girls_ _. And for that I can only thank you._

 _Kate_ _,_ _you deserve a shot at a happy life; Tom's a good man, he only wants what is best for you. Please, if he could be the one, let him in. If anyone deserves happiness it is you._

 _Your friend always,_

 _Rick._

Kate was not sure when Alexis arrived but she heard the young woman calling to the agents. "Uncle Mike, Aunt 'Yana, what are you doing here?"

Kate looked up to see the redhead wrapping herself around the male agent. Tatyana answered for the both of them, "We needed to see Detective Beckett about something."

"Well, I am here to take Kate to lunch, why don't you come with us?"

Powell entered the room and asked, "What little girl, no hug for me?"

 **A/N**

 **I know that i will catch some heat for Castle saying Tom is a good man. But Castle doesn't know the emails have been faked, and he really wants Beckett to be happy.**

 **Reviews are more than welcomed. They are encouraged.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know it sounds like a broken record but I am sorry about the tardiness of this update. I will try to update again this weekend, but just found out I have to travel to New Orleans for work over the weekend. Then its to Vegas.**

 **Again thanks to LadyAilith and Mrs. Kingdaddy for their support in this effort. They have helped with the editing and inspiration.**

 **I also want to thank the many reviewers. They are always so kind.**

Chapter 13

Kate sat on the toilet in Castle's enormous master bath breaking down for the second time today. It had taken every ounce of strength that she could muster to make it to the elevator before the first breakdown. The letter that Castle had written had a profound effect on her and she refused to let Demming she her as anything but her normal self. She is a strong, independent woman and she would be damned if he would get the satisfaction of seeing her as anything but one.

When the elevator closed she leaned back against the Twelfth Precinct logo and began to sob. The harder she sobbed the lower she slid against the wall until she was curled up on the floor. She really didn't notice when Agent Gray hit the emergency stop or that both Alexis and Tatyana engulfed her in their arms. After she had regained her composure and apologized profusely for her emotional outburst Gray restarted the elevator.

The lunch they all shared had been both enlighten and cathartic. They all shared stories about their friendship with Castle, causing more than one to laugh uncontrollably. She had even had to excuse herself to clean up after spit water out of her nose. Powell shared how he and Castle met and how much of a fan he was of Castles before they met. He swore everyone to secrecy saying 'Richards head is big enough as it is without knowing this little tidbit of information.'

After lunch they went to her apartment to investigate the possibility of a listening device. She was appalled to find two in her bedroom and one in her ensuite. They had a lengthy discussion and decided to leave the devices in place, since she was determined to stay at Castle's loft until he returned. She justified it to herself as protecting Alexis for Castle. After all he had asked her not to long ago to look after Alexis if anything happened to him. Not that she thought anything had happened to him, but after reading his letter and quickly looking at his file she was not so sure anymore.

Now here she was sitting on his toilet rereading his letter for what seemed like the hundredth time. Well she wasn't reading it as much as reciting it. She was having difficulty seeing the words as the ink was smudged; from the moisture falling from her eyes.

As she reached for the hand towel, the one she had used to dry her eyes earlier, she heard the knock on the door. "Kate, is everything alright?" Alexis's voice was timid.

"Sweetie, I'm fine. Just give me a minute." She tried to keep from sobbing but she couldn't.

As she dried her eyes he heard the door open. "Kate you are not ok. But that's ok, it's ok to be upset, and we are here to help you." She was quickly wrapped in a Castlesque hug. "That's from dad, he wouldn't forgive me if he knew you were upset. And this one is from me, I'm not sure I have ever told you how grateful I am that you give my dad the advice you do."

Beckett snapped her head up towards the young woman. "I…what…I'm not sure I know what you are talking about." She didn't know if Castle would want her to admit to giving him advice about the teenager.

"Come on Kate, I have been getting advice from dad for sixteen years. He has a certain perspective, but the past two I can tell a difference, and it coincided with him meeting you. So thank you, you might not know it but it really does help." The young woman smiled and reached for Kate's hand. "We better go and check on our guests."

Xx

Kate and Alexis had enjoyed a quiet dinner with the Gray's. Martha skipped dinner to go out with Powell for a dinner they had missed a few months ago, but not before she opened one of Castles bottles of _Chateauneauf-de-Pape._

After dinner Kate insisted on clearing and washing the dishes. She was startled when the cup she was washing was taken from her hand by Tatyana. "Let me help Kate."

Startled to hear her given name from Tatyana she replied. "Sure thing Tatyana."

"It's 'Yana, Kate. Family call me 'Yana, and if you're here than you are defiantly family."

They worked in comfortable silence for a few moments before 'Yana spoke. "He loves you, you know."

A confused Beckett turned to the Russian woman with what could only be described as a hopeful look in her eyes. Before she could speak 'Yana continued. "Richard, he loves you. I saw the look in his eyes when he saw the photos of you. It was if his entire world was on that photo, he was lost in you."

Kate's mouth opened to respond but quickly closed. She knew what she heard but couldn't comprehend the words. _Richard Castle was in love with her! There was no way, she knew he cared for her, lusted after her in the beginning but love. Could that really be the case?_ After she composed herself she asked. "Are you sure, he has given no indication to me that he would want anything other than a roll in the bed." She looked around to see Alexis sitting with Gray in the living room, comfortable that she wouldn't hear what came next. "Not that the idea of a night with him has never crossed my mind, but I have never been and will never be on notch on the headboard."

"Oh Kate, is that what you think? You have it all wrong. If anyone was a notch on a headboard it would be him. Not that he hasn't engaged in some indiscretions in the past but he really isn't that man."

Again Kate couldn't speak. She couldn't believe what she was hearing and knew that if she started talking the conversation would take a different path. So she waited.

"I have known him since he was nineteen. I lived through the Kyra heartbreak, and the Meredith debacle. The only thing that Bitch was good for was she gave him Alexis. And everyone in this house" she looked pointedly at Kate. "Everyone in this house would kill for her, even you. But back to what I was saying, Richard loves you, and from the look you have given him in the photo's you love him right back."

Now Kate spoke up in protest. "I… I don't… I couldn't love him, could I?" It wasn't so much of a question for 'Yana as it was for her own self. Could she love Richard Castle? She wasn't sure.

'Yana sensing that Kate was at a crossroads decided to end this conversation and let her think about what she had discovered. "Okay, maybe you aren't in love with him, but you, my dear are falling in love with him."

Xx

They women in the kitchen finished up the dishes and made their way to the living room where Alexis and Mike Gray were seated looking at the photos.

Alexis held up a photo for Kate to see. "Kate when was this taken? It's a great photo of you and dad."

She took the photo from the young redhead and studied it. "That was taken a few months ago. Your dad had a date with Bachelorette number three." She paused and relived the finding out about being 'romantically linked' to her partner.

Everyone in the room could hear the snark in her voice as she continued. "Anyway, he had a date with her and I had one with a firefighter. Mr. July from last year I think. Anyway both our dates were disasters, but we got a call from the boys that led us to the killer. When we finished with the case your dad took me to Remy's for burgers and shakes. This was taken while we were eating."

Everyone was quiet she relived the dinner. They could tell that she was coming to her on conclusions about her feelings for Castle. "Yeah that is a great picture Alexis."

"What about this one?" Alexis asked again.

"That one was during a case about a dominatrix."

Everyone in the room snickered when 'Yana finally broke and said. "I bet Richard just loved that one."

"Yeah he did. We needed and in with 'Lady Irena' so I called and mad an appointment for my boyfriend Ricky. You should have seen his face when I asked if he was scared of a little role play. It was priceless." She realized that his a daughter was sitting on the couch and her face scrunched up. "Oh god, I am so sorry Alexis. I shouldn't have told that story."

Alexis had fallen off the couch in laughter. "I… I… I can't breathe! I would have paid my entire months allowance to have seen that!" She finally got out.

Now 'Yana had a photo in her hand. "How about this one?"

"That was a few weeks ago. We had a robbery homicide. That was outside the precinct, we decided to go and get lunch for everyone. That was the case that I met Tom on."

She could see the wheels turning in Alexis eyes as the young girl picked up the photos leafed through them. When she finished she asked. "Can you determine when the first one was taken?"

Kate picked up the photos and arranged them in what she felt was the proper time line. "I think this one is the first. It was taken about six months ago. And this is the last one. It was taken just a week ago, that my friend Maddie. We had a case that involved her chef."

"I remember that one, dad brought home liquid nitrogen and dropped his watch in it. Said he froze time." That brought a chuckle from the three adults.

"You know Kate what I don't see here is your boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend, Alexis, ex-boyfriend."

"Well I don't see him in any pictures. And he should be, I know you went to dinner because dad…" The young girl covered her mouth at that statement in an attempt to pull the words back into her mouth.

'Yana asked. "Your dad what?"

"He moped around the house. He knew Kate was out on a date and it seemed to kill him."

Gray spoke for the first time. "Well if Kate was out on a date, why is there no pictures of her date? There are photos at crime scenes and photos of you and Rick having dinner, hell there are even photos of your team but not of your boyfriend. That's more than strange don't you think?"

Kate just stared at the photos for what seemed like an eternity before answering. "You are right Mike, it's strange, and almost like he knew they were being taken. Oh god, he knew or worse yet he took them."

Alexis was in full blown detective mode now. "Kate when we went to your apartment the other night he was there. He was in your bedroom, you don't think…?"

"I do think Lex, but I have to prove it."

'Yana spoke up. "We have the bug from your desk, we will research where it came from maybe find a link."

Xx

Castle was traveling north headed towards Afghanistan in a convoy of UN humanitarian relief workers. His plan was to travel with the UN as they inspected schools. He had stumbled upon them after he left the docks and discreetly latched on to their team. It was in such a disarray that no one seemed to notice that he was not on the ship with them. _You can always count on the UN to be disorganized. The amount of corruption that is within that organization would make a rouge African nation look like the Vatican._

As he sat in the back of the final SUV in the convoy with three members from France, he liked that they thought he didn't speak their language, he had time to contemplate his situation again. As he looked upon the full moon he couldn't help but think back to the last time he saw Kate. He had talked about an upsetting the apple cart. He thought that she realized at that moment that he was talking about them. _Damned subtext! All we ever do is talk in subtext. Well if he ever has the opportunity to speak to her again it would be with open communication, no subtext._

He was startled out of his thoughts when the convoy was brought to a halt at the first checkpoint. As the Pakistani army came to check ids he could tell that one of his co-passengers was nervous. The closer the soldiers got to their vehicle the more he seemed to fidget. As they got to the truck ahead of theirs the Frenchman decided that he didn't want to stay in the vehicle and took off running. One of the Pakistani soldiers dropped to one knee and released one shot catching the Frenchman in the back.

As a few of the other soldiers retrieved the body everyone in the SUV was drug out and separated. As they were questioned it became apparent to the Pakistani's that Castle, or Ivan Romanoff as his UN identification card said, was not with the other three. It seemed the other three were attempting to sneak into Afghanistan to purchase heroin. They had faked their ID's, pretty poorly Castle thought, and thought they could waltz in and buy what they wanted. They fancied themselves budding crime lords. All the succeeded in doing was getting one killed and the other two captured. Oh and it got Castle his on vehicle, for that he owed them a debt of gratitude.

Having his own UN Land Cruiser meant that he had the ability to break away from the convoy when the time came. He had all of the intel for the 'Schools' that Coonan set up and intended to visit each one until he found his mystery men. When he found them he intended to convince them that Katherine Beckett was not a threat to them. And if he couldn't convince them he would bury them in the desert where no one would ever find them. He didn't want it to go that way but there was no way he would allow any harm to come to Kate. Not after it was him who reopened the investigation. It had not escaped him that all of the pictures that were taken of her were after Coonan had been killed.

As he drove on into the night he again looked up at the moon, it again had given him the clarity that he so deeply wanted.

Xx

As Kate readied herself for bed she could not believe she was again in Castle's bathroom her mind went to the man in question. How could he have thought that she would write such an email? How could he think she was so callous as to insinuate that he would get her hurt? She was startled out of her thoughts again as she heard Alexis call her name.

"Kate, do you have a minute?"

"Sure thing, I am just finishing up. What can I do for you?"

Alexis was sitting on her dad's bed with her legs crossed as Kate came into the room. "Kate, I don't know how to ask you this so I am just going to do it. When dad gets back I want you to ask him out on a date."

"Lex where is this coming from?"

Alexis sighed. "I looked at the pictures of you two again while you were I the shower. The look on both of your faces tells me that you both care about each other. And well dad's not going to ask, so it's going to have to be you."

Astonished Kate looked at the young girl who for the second time today caught her by surprise. "Why won't he ask me?"

"You're too real, you scare him. Oh I don't mean physically, although I am sure you do that to, but emotionally. You see my dad has never done real, Meredith isn't real. Gina looks real until you sit down with her then you realize she is just as phony as Meredith. And he hasn't dated anyone since their divorce. Well he has had the photo op dates, you know the ones that use him to get their name in the papers, but no real dates."

Kate couldn't help but smile to herself. Here was Richard Castle's daughter trying to set him up on a date. "Lex, when he gets home I am going to kick his ass for running off to protect me, then I am going to plant the biggest kiss on him he has ever had and then ask him to take us to dinner. Because where ever he is, I want us both to be. How does that sound?"

"Perfect!"

 **Thoughts**


	14. Chapter 14

**I would like to take the time to thank everyone who has stuck with this story. I haven't forgotten about it, every time I sat down to work on this one, another story ended up on the page. I intend to complete this one soon.**

 **I own nothing.**

Chapter 14

It had been three weeks since Castle left the precinct and Beckett was no closer to finding out how Demming faked the emails. Tori, the I.T. professional, had been looking into everything and had yet to find a connection.

"Kate, I don't know what to do. We've looked at every aspect of his life and found nothing." Ryan was at a loss.

Running her hands through her hair Kate leaned back against the stairwell wall. They had taken to meeting in the stairwell to insure that Demming would not catch on to what they were doing. "Well, let's look again. There has to be something. If not then it means I sent the email, and I positively _did not_ send it. He's the only one who would gain anything from Castle being gone."

Ryan had been looking down as Kate spoke. He finally looked up and asked, "Is there anything that seemed off before we found the email? Anything that sent up a red flag? Anything that we could possibly use? Anything at all?"

Kate pondered Ryan's question long enough that the male detective thought this line of thought was a dead end when Beckett turned to him. "There is something. We went to the Yankee's game a few weeks back and sat right behind the Yankee's dugout. When I asked how he got the tickets, he evaded the question." After Kate gave Ryan information about the seats they left the stairwell and returned to their desks only to be met by Captain Montgomery. "Beckett a word."

Kate followed Montgomery towards his office only to bypass it as he headed to a conference room. When she entered she saw Alexis sitting with two well-dressed men who could only be lawyers. "Alexis, what's up? And who are your friends?"

"Kate this is Steve Gibbons and Bruce Jordan. They're my dad's lawyers." After the introduction both men offered their hands to Kate in greeting. After the handshakes Kate asked, "Alexis is there something wrong? Have you heard from your dad?"

"No, Kate there's been no word from dad. Well, no word from him directly, but there's an issue we need to discuss."

Seeing Beckett look questioningly at the young woman, Steve said, "I handle all of Richard Castle's personal legal needs and Bruce is responsible for his business requirements."

Looking nervously between the two men she finally spoke. "Okay, but what does that have to do with me?"

Bruce spoke up this time. "Let's wait for Ms. Rodgers to get here and we'll discuss everything."

A short while later, a commotion came from the elevator and Kate turned to see the flamboyantly dressed diva enter the bull pen. "Would someone please tell me where Katherine Beckett is?"

Xx

As Martha entered the conference room she quickly pulled her granddaughter into a hug. Then looking at Kate she reached for her to join them. "Katherine it seems like I just saw you," she said with a smile. Martha asked, "Have these good men been kind enough to discuss with you why they're here?" Steve said, "We were waiting for you to join us, Martha."

Steve motioned for the women to sit down so they could get started. As they sat, he closed the door, giving them the necessary privacy. Retaking his seat he began, "Detective Beckett, may I call you Kate?" She acknowledged his request with a nod as he continued. "Kate, I am Richard Castle's personal lawyer. I am responsible for all of Mr. Castle's varied and sometimes colorful choices. An example would be going over everything that he signed before he started following you for research."

That got a snicker from Alexis and a groan from Kate herself. "Wait, I thought that Rick, I mean Castle, signed them without counsel reviewing them." She tried to hide the use of his first name.

"Oh no, I looked over everything the night before he came in to sign. There's no way I would ever let him sign something like that until I reviewed it first." He just smiled a bit smugly. "Anyway Bruce is responsible for all of Mr. Castle's business needs."

Once more Kate nodded. "Okay, but again what does any of this have to do with me?"

Steve opened his briefcase and pulled out a folder full of documents. "We have a standing order from Rick. If he misses two monthly reviews we have protocols in place that must be followed. These meetings are scheduled three months in advance, and cannot be changed. If we need to fly out to where he is, we do that to conduct business."

Kate leaned back in her chair taking everything that was said in and mulling it over. "I can assume this is part of the protocols that are in place." Receiving a nod from Bruce this time, she continued. "If that's the case, Castle's only been gone for three weeks. We shouldn't be meeting at this point."

Bruce spoke up. "When we set the meeting for May we moved it back a week. My wife and I had a trip to Europe planned for the previously scheduled week. Mr. Castle wanted June's meeting to be on the scheduled day, he didn't want to move that one."

Steve opened up the file and pulled out papers and placed them into two stacks. "Kate, Mr. Castle informed me that you agreed to become Alexis's guardian if something should happen to him." Kate snapped her head towards Alexis. "You said that you hadn't heard from him, that everything was all right!"

Before Alexis could reply, Steve said, "I can assure you that we have not heard from him. These are the protocols that he put in place. He has granted you temporary custody of Alexis Castle until his return. You will be responsible for her until she turns twenty-three. If for some reason the status with Mr. Castle changes, you will be given full custody with the opportunity to adopt her."

Kate looked over at Alexis and Martha and they could see the trepidation in her eyes. Looking back at Steve, Kate said, "I don't know what to say. This seems like something he and I should have discussed. Shouldn't Meredith or Martha have that opportunity?" Kate was careful not to say responsibility, she didn't want Alexis to think that she thought of her as a burden. She surely didn't and wanted it to be perfectly clear that she didn't.

Steve looked at Martha then back to Kate. "I was given the understanding that you and Rick had already discussed this matter."

"We did I suppose. He asked me if something happened to him if I would look out for Alexis." She turned in her chair and grabbed Alexis's hand. "It would be an honor to fulfill this role. I'm just surprised that's all." She turned back Steve. "I assume there are legal documents that I need to sign?" She could almost feel the smile radiating from Alexis and Martha alike.

"Yes, just sign here, and here, and here also." As Steve spoke Bruce pulled out two envelopes from his briefcase and slid them over to Kate.

"What are these?"

Bruce said, "These are your credit cards. We were told to issue them to you; they're from Mr. Castle's personal account. And before you object, raising Alexis is an expensive proposition. Mr. Castle was adamant that her quality of life would not suffer." He looked at Martha. "Nor was Martha's to suffer."

As Kate opened the envelope, she gasped, "These are black cards!" She pulled out elite American Express and Visa cards.

"Yes, they are. Mr. Castle wants you to have access to everything he has. He wants you to know everything so you can make informed decisions for Alexis."

"Wow, okay but when he returns, everything goes back to the way it was, correct?" Kate asked.

Martha, who had been quiet most of the meeting decided to speak now. "Darling, this is the new normal. Nothing will ever be the same." She smiled and reached across Alexis for Kate's hand. "Welcome to our world."

Bruce pulled out more files from his briefcase. "Now that we've gotten the guardianship out of the way, are you ready to conduct _REAL_ business?"

Kate scoffed. "You're kidding right?" Bruce smiled. "Most certainly not! Let's get down to business. By having signed these documents, you are now acting president of Richard Castle Enterprises. As such, you have sole veto power over all decisions. But if you want to implement anything, including spending, you and Martha Rodgers must agree. In the unlikely event that you don't agree, I am to put the facts forward to Alexis Castle and she will cast the deciding vote. Neither you nor Martha Rodgers are to discuss you opinions with Alexis Castle prior to her casting the final vote."

Kate looked at the lawyers. "Shouldn't Martha be responsible for this?"

That got a laugh from everyone at the table save the detective. "Oh Katherine, there's no way Richard would trust me with that responsibility." Puzzled, Kate looked at her. Martha asked, "Do you know why I live with Richard?" Kate shook her head and Martha continued. "My last husband took all of my money and ran off to Rio. Bastard left me damn near destitute. Richard took me in and gave me an expense account to live on. With my track record Alexis would be in the poor house before she graduated."

Kate looked to Alexis who nodded in agreement with her grandmother. "She isn't kidding Kate, we would all be in the soup line if we let her manage the money."

Bruce decided it was time to redirect the conversation. "Mr. Castle has a standing order to purchase the bar known as the Old Haunt if it comes available. As of yesterday, it's on the market. T.J. McChucklenuts has made an offer to the building owner to lease an entire floor. They have offered to triple the rent if they are allowed to acquire the space." He stopped to let his statement sink in before continuing. "We have made an offer for the entire building and the bar. The total is sixty million."

"Sixty million! Does he have that kind of money? Never mind. That was a stupid question. We wouldn't be having this conversation if he didn't."

"Yes Kate, he has it. This, along with the ten million it would take to renovate the entire building, represents one tenth of his total worth. But if we pay cash for the building it would eat up a quarter of the liquid assets. I have put together a plan that would include a cash purchase of the building, remodeling the third, fourth, and fifth floors for office space while the top floor and roof would be remodeled as a penthouse with a long-term lease. I think we can recoup our investment within fifteen years in the current economy. That does not the income from the Old Haunt."

Kate looked at Martha, "What do you think?"

"That _is_ where he wrote his first book!" Martha responded. Kate whispered, "In a Hail of Bullets." Looking across the table with resolve that she had not shown thus far during this meeting, she said, "Okay I think we should look at the property and have it inspected before we commit to this, but so far I approve." She sighed. "I think we just agreed to spend seventy million of Castle's money! When he gets back if he want to kill me, you two redheads are going down with me!"

Xx

This was the third 'school' of Coonan's that Castle had been to, but this was the first one to have armed guards. He easily disposed of them. They definitely weren't expecting someone of his caliber to show up. They thought they were guarding the facility against the local tribesmen; needless to say, they were quite surprised when he burst through the door. Now Castle had the commander, if he could be called that, hanging from the rafters of the processing plant, turning in a slow circle as Castle stalked around him, knife in hand.

"I think you better let me down if you want any chance of leaving the desert!" The commander said with a stern voice but Castle could see the fear in his eyes.

"Do you like comic books?" Castle responded to the threats that were hurled his way.

The commander snarled, "What the hell do comic books have to do with anything?"

"Well you see there is a comic book that I love called 'Ghost Rider.' It's the story of Johnny Blaze. You see old Johnny made a deal with the devil when he was young and after some time the devil came to collect on the deal. He took little Johnny and turned him into a bounty hunter if you will."

The eyes of three men tied up on the floor as well as the one hanging from the rafters grew to the size of dinner plates when Castle pulled out his knife. "You see, I am the devil's bounty hunter, and I've come to collect what is due him." Castle pulled the knife down the cheek of his captive causing a slight scratch to form and a trace of blood to appear. "Your only saving grace is how I collect your soul. If you tell me what I want, it will be quick and easy. But if you hold out on me... let's just say I hope you hold out." He smirked and turned to the other captives. "I get a little more creative the longer I have to wait!" Castle laughed inwardly as the biggest captive's pants began to dampen in the crotch.

After thirty minutes and a pair of urine-soaked pants, Castle had the information that he needed. It seemed that the team he was following had been summoned to New York a few days ago. He had missed them when he chose to visit another school prior to coming here. Ironically, it was an operating school. After his interrogation he finally had a name: Hal Lockwood. As he filled up his U.N. vehicle with fuel, making sure to fill up the spare gas cans, he mulled over what to do with his captives. After some thought he decided to stop by the nearest village and let them know that their oppressors were tied up, where they were, and that they could do with them what they wanted.

Now he just had to get to New York as fast as he could.

Xx

Beckett sat at her desk reviewing a case file. She wasn't really reviewing as much as staring at it. Her mind was locked on the happenings of the day. She was now Alexis's official guardian as well as a quasi-bar owner. She and the redheads, as she had affectionately taken to calling them, had agreed to spend Castle's money and purchase the bar that he wanted. Her reverie was interrupted by Esposito calling her name. "Kate, Castle's ex-wife Gina is downstairs. She wants to see you."

' _T_ _his day couldn't get any stranger!_ _'_ _she_ _thought_ _._ "Okay Javi, have the desk sergeant send her up."

Five minutes later a well-dressed, well-figured blond walked out of the elevator only to be met by Demming. "Hello. I'm Detective Demming. May I help you?"

Gina looked Demming up and down just like a man usually does with a woman. "No, I don't think you're my type. I usually go for someone more, how should I say it, manly." She could see that this had the desired effect on the detective. "But you could direct me to Detective Beckett."

Feeling like he had been scolded, Demming replied derisively, "Right this way."

As he approached Kate's desk he called out, "Kate your friend's here." He motioned for Gina to take the chair with which he had replaced Castle's and moved to his own desk.

Kate rose and offered her hand to Gina. "Kate Beckett."

Gina looked over the detective. "Gina Cowell and I know exactly who you are."

Feeling quite uncomfortable, Kate motioned for Gina to follow her. "Why don't we talk in the breakroom?" As they entered the breakroom Kate offered Gina a cup of coffee. "I would love a cup. Although a Manhattan would be so much better."

Feeling like her day had been the length of Joshua's siege of Jericho, Kate turned to Gina. "Well it seems that I just spent enough of Castle's money on a bar to choke a horse, so why don't we go there and have a Manhattan?"

"That sounds wonder… wait you spent _Richard's_ money?" The shock on Gina's face would have been evident to a blind man.

"Yes. It seems that Castle has appointed me as temporary president of his companies while he's gone." She knew it was petty but she enjoyed that she had something over Gina. Gina might have been married to Castle, but Kate was sure that Gina had never been asked to take care of this part of Rick's life.

Xx

As the two women entered the Old Haunt Kate texted Lanie requesting her presence at the bar when her shift ended. She knew that Lanie had less than an hour left today and wanted to go over the day's events with her. And if Gina was still there Lanie would be a wonderful buffer between the two women in Castle's life. _'A_ _ssuming that when he returned he would even want her in his life,'_ _Kate mused._ He was still under the impression that she wanted him out of her life.

As they took their seats, a waitress came to take their orders. When she left Gina spoke. "So you and Demming?" Kate was floored. Of all the questions to lead with Gina chose to ask that one. "What makes you think that Tom and I are anything other than coworkers?"

Gina leaned back into her side of the booth looking at the beautiful detective as though her hair was on fire. "Richard is many things. Sometimes he could even be described as petty. But there's one thing that he is not and that's subtle." She reached into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a manuscript. "This may very well be the best book Richard has ever written. I thought you would like a copy before we go to print."

Kate reached for the manuscript and placed it into her bag. "I would love to have it, thank you. Alexis said it was wonderful, I can't wait to read it! And for your information, Tom and I have been over for quite a while now."

As they finished their drinks Lanie entered the bar. After greetings and introductions the three women had drinks and told stories mostly dealing with the resident writer of the twelfth precinct.

 **Thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kate was in the ensuite preparing for the day. She was contemplating calling in sick for the first time in years. _Her night with Lanie and Gina had ended about nine the evening before with an awkward hug between_ _herself_ _and Gina, both agreeing to do this again in the future. There was so much that Kate had wanted to ask Gina about her relationship with Castle, but she decided that it wasn't that important last night_ _. B_ _esides, she thought that maybe she should talk with Castle first._

 _She arrived back to the loft at half past nine to find that she was the only one there. There was a text on her phone letting her know that Alexis wouldn't be home until eleven, and who really kn_ _e_ _w about Martha_ _?_ _During_ _the past month she_ _'_ _d realized that Castle_ _ha_ _dn't exaggerate_ _d_ _when it came to his mother. She was a force of nature that Beckett was sure no one could control, although Alexis did a fair job of it._

 _She sat on the couch with a glass of wine and started reading the manuscript. She barely noticed Alexis as she arrived home. But she did catch the smirk when the young redhead realized that she reading her dad_ _'_ _s latest Nikki Heat novel._

And now Kate was sitting in his ensuite trying not to break down. She had finished the entire book in one night and sleep had yet to claim her tired body. Every time she tried to put it down she thought, ' _Just one more chapter.'_ One more had led to yet another then another. Now she had read the entire book and wanted to both kill Castle and Alexis alike.

"Is it too early to wake up Alexis?" she mused aloud before storming off to the kitchen for coffee."Alexis get your redhead down here!" she yelled as she placed a cup of coffee in front of the kitchen stool that Alexis seemed to call her own. She took a drink of her coffee smiling as she heard the door open to Alexis's room.

Alexis appeared at the top of the stairs, hair in a messy ponytail, dressed in a nightshirt, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What the hell Kate?" Immediately her hand went to her mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I should never use that kind of language directed at you."

Kate quirked the corner of her mouth in response. "You have every right to be upset with me. I shouldn't have awakened you so early."

Alexis could see how guilty Kate felt. "It's okay, I would have had to get up in an half an hour anyway, so don't worry about it. But why did you wake me?"

Kate had almost forgotten why she had called down the young woman. She held up the manuscript. "I think this is your father's best work ever."

The youngest Castle smiled.

"But you could have warned me about that ending!" Kate said, placing the manuscript on the bar.

"I didn't want to spoil it for you, but isn't it great!"

Kate was stunned by the admission from the young woman. She thought that they had been growing closer in the past month. How could Alexis think that she would love this ending?

"Why in the world would I like that ending?"

Now it was Alexis who had a stunned look on her face. "You don't like Fiji?"

"Fiji? What are you talking about Alexis?" Kate was thoroughly confused.

"Rook and Nikki spending a summer in Fiji! I mean what a way to end the book, no one could see that coming," Alexis said with so much glee that Kate almost forgot she was upset...almost.

"They didn't go to Fiji! She started dating Schlemming and kicked Rook out of her life. She said that he wasn't dedicated to anything other than himself."

Alexis had been moving down the stairs while Beckett had been talking. She ran the final few steps and grabbed the manuscript. "No, no, no! That isn't right. That isn't what he wrote. I know because I proofread it for him."

"That's not the half of it. Rook takes an assignment in Iraq embedded with an Air Cavalry unit when his helicopter is shot down. _**WITH**_ _ **NO SURVIVORS!**_ " Kate said heatedly.

"What? No, that's not what he wrote! That's not what I read!" Alexis was livid. "You have to call Gina and have her stop this book. We can't let it go to print!"

Kate was strangely proud of Alexis. She was fighting for her and Castle via Nikki and Rook. She knew that Alexis enjoyed her company and wanted Castle and herself to get their act together. She never expected her to have this kind of emotional response though. "I can't, it's the best book of his I have ever read. I actually think it's one of the best books I've ever read. Besides, after meeting Gina last night, I don't think she would want him to change anything. And even if I wanted it changed, I just can't call her up and make her change the book or stop its printing."

"Oh that's where you are wrong kiddo!" Neither of the younger women had heard the matronly Rodgers woman as she stood at the landing on the stairs. "You see Katherine, the papers you signed yesterday gave you de facto power of attorney over every aspect of Richard's life as long as I agree. And I will never disagree with you when you have his and Alexis's best interests at heart. But I do agree with you on this - if you think this is his best work, then let it stand." She moved to the counter and shocked Kate when she bypassed the coffee and grabbed the vodka to make a Bloody Mary. When Martha noticed her staring she questioned, "What? I've not had the pleasure of sleep yet. It was a late night with a young stagehand." She winked and Kate blushed. Alexis hid her eyes behind her hand. "TMI Grams, TMI!"

Martha continued, "Katherine, why do you think Gina let you have the manuscript?" Kate thought about that for a moment before answering her question. "I guess because she knew what a fan of his I am, and being the inspiration for Nikki Heat, she thought she would give me a sneak peek. It was really sweet of her."

Both Alexis and Martha chuckled. Alexis spoke before Martha. "Gina never, and I mean never, does anything without an agenda. And she certainly is never ' _sweet.'_ " She emphasized the word sweet with air quotes.

Martha put her arm around the brunette detective pulling her into a side hug and inquired, "Did Gina give you a look at Heat Wave?" Kate nodded and Martha continued, "You see she knows how important you are to Richard, and she would have guessed that you had no idea of the direction of the plot. So she guessed, and properly I might add, that this would upset you."

"But why?" Kate asked.

Martha and Alexis looked at each other. It was like a cartoon, their eyes widened just like a light had come on. "She's on the prowl!" they both said at the same time.

"They've been divorced for a few years and I'll bet that she wants to rekindle her relationship with dad." Seeing the look on Kate's face Alexis continued, "Don't worry, as long as you have us you have nothing to be concerned about."

Xx

Demming was preparing for work when his phone rang. "Demming," he answered. He heard a deep baritone voice with an accent that Tom thought was caused by class envy, as though someone wanted to sound much more important than they were. "Detective, how are you progressing on your assignment?"

"Not well, they're on to me but can't prove a thing. I think the Captain's keeping me with them so they can watch me."

"Well Detective, you only have to play the game for a few more days. The team I'm bringing in will clean up this mess in no time."

Demming wanted to protest but decided silence was the better part of valor. "What do you want me to do in the meantime?"

The voice on the other end of the line replied, "I think you've made a big enough mess out of this assignment. Since I have to spend money to clean up the Beckett problem anyway, it won't cost much more for them to deal with your shortcomings. Just don't get in their way. They know you're on the inside and will keep your cover."

Demming's throat went dry. "Yes sir," was all he could squeak out.

"Who knows, after all this is over you just might be head of your own homicide team." With that the line went dead.

' _What in the hell have I got myself into?' Tom thought._ Demming grabbed his gun and headed for the door.

Xx

Lanie was sitting at her desk having arrived earlier than usual. She awoke before her alarm went off and decided to go in and catch up on some paper work. It had been a few days since there was a body for her to autopsy. But now she couldn't seem to get past the events of the night before.Castle giving Beckett control of his life wasn't the strangest occurrence yesterday. She and Kate had drinks with Castle's ex-wife Gina. And they had enjoyed themselves! Who would have thought that could have happened?

Kate entered the morgue and called out, looking for Lanie. "What do you want Kate? Didn't you give me a big enough headache last night? You and your new friend, I mean," Lanie said, standing at the door rubbing her temples.

"I'm not too sure that she's my new friend," Kate said with a pointed look. "You see the redheads said Gina never does anything sweet. They think she's on the prowl for Castle and that I'm in the way. They think she's trying to drive a wedge between us."

Lanie looked over the detective wondering who this was and what had they done with the _REAL_ Kate Beckett? Here she was saying that someone was trying to drive a wedge between her and her writer. But wasn't that what her robbery detective tried? "And just how would you describe what Demming did?" Lanie knew that was a body blow to Kate, but she wanted to see how Kate would react.

Kate could feel the anger welling in the pit of her stomach but she swallowed her rage as well as her pride. "Lanie what Demming did was criminal. And when we figure out how that happened he will pay, I just hope that I can make Richard see that I don't feel that way. That I want a chance, although I don't deserve it. I don't deserve to have a man like Rick in my life, but I'll be damned if I let his harpy ex-wife take him from me!"

Lanie heard everything that her best friend said, but she fixated on Kate's use of his given name, both in the original and shortened form. "Using his first name now, are you?"

Kate stilled her face, trying not to let her best friend see that she had unnerved her. "That _is_ his name you know!"

"Oh I know, I just wasn't sure that you knew!" the dark skinned ME shot back with a saucy grin.

"Well, staying at the loft I hear his given name a lot. Martha only ever calls him Richard, never Rick."

Deciding to change the subject slightly Lanie spoke, "So what is it that Gina did?"

"It's not so much Gina as it is Rick. You see he changed the ending of his latest book after the email."

Lanie would never assume to know the inner workings of Kate Beckett's relationship with Richard Castle. But she did know one thing - his books meant the world to her. They had long before she had met the author and would be for the rest of the detective's life. "Care to explain?"

" **HE KILLED OFF ROOK!** He killed off Rook after he got that email. Alexis proofread the book before all of this happened. What he submitted is nothing like she read."

Lanie didn't know what to say so she just stayed quiet and waited Kate out. She didn't have to wait long. "Gina only let me read the manuscript because she knew the ending. She thinks it will make me run, but she has another thing coming. I might be guilty of not seeing what was in front of me, but I see it now. I will _**not**_ give up without a fight." Lanie smiled still not saying anything as Kate continued, "And if he doesn't get himself back here soon I'm going to go and find him! And when I find him I going to kick his beautiful ass from here to kingdom come!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I never expected to have this type of interest in my work.**

 **Again I own nothing!**

Chapter 16

The plane rocked as it began its descent into the Marine Air Base at Cherry Pointe, North Carolina. Castle was awakened from his sleep by the gunny sergeant. "Lieutenant we have about twenty minutes til touch down." Castle shook off the sleep and asked, "How do you know Gunny?"

"Sir, I was on the C.O.D. flight with you off the Nimitz when your team was extracted from Sierra Leone. We're both a little older but I will never forget your eyes. They were so tired, just like now."

Sierra Leone, now that was a place he hadn't thought of since, well, since forever. He had screwed up when he decided to abandon the mission and return for the refugees. When he made that choice he had effectively ended his career. Thank goodness he had already been published or he would have never gotten custody of Alexis. A dishonorably discharged officer rarely gained respect in the court of public opinion, and one going for custody? Let's just say an ice cube in hell had a better chance than he would have had. That's when he decided to become Richard Castle and leave Rodgers behind.

"Lieutenant Rodgers, that was the bravest thing I have ever heard of. What you and your men did for those people... I like to think that's what separates us from the monsters in the night." Castle closed his eyes and mused, "Gunny that was a lifetime ago."

"Sir, I apologize if I'm overstepping but if you were still active I would request a transfer _tonight_. You might not know it, but you are a legend on the teams. What your team did was nothing short of a miracle."

"Thank you Gunny."

"Anyway sir, we will Tango Delta in..." the sergeant looked at his watch. "Fifteen sir."

"Rodger that Marine," Castle responded with his eyes closed letting the Marine know that this conversation was over.

Castle was awakened again when the rear tires of the C-130 touched down on the runway. He immediately reached up and grabbed the cargo netting that lined the fuselage of the plane. As the plane came to a stop on the tarmac the rear ramp began to lower giving Rick a glimpse of the CH-53e Super Stallion helicopter that his flight came to rest next to. As Castle exited the loading ramp of the C-130 he saw Gray waiting near the Super Stallion. "Hurry up old man, we need to get you to New York!" Gray called with a toothy grin. "Oh, old man am I? I'll show you old," Castle said as he approached.

"Listen, Yana has had eyes on Lockwood for the past two days. She thinks that something is up and wants you there." Gray motioned for Castle to get into the copter. "Listen Rick, things are different than when you left. I think you should know that Detective Bec..." Castle cut Gray off before he could continue speaking. "I don't want to think about Beckett, I don't want to talk about Beckett, and I don't want to see Beckett. I know none of that will happen; I'm sure that I'll run into her when I get home." He looked at his friend who was obviously wanting to discuss Beckett a little more. "Mike, I appreciate where you're coming from, I really do, but I just want to get this over with and see my little girl. I've missed her."

Seeing that Castle wasn't willing to continue the conversation, Gray relented. "Sure thing Rick. She's safe, we made sure of it." He didn't need to tell him that Beckett had been the one to take on that role. He would just let him find out himself. Maybe the shock value of her devotion to Alexis would snap him out of his doldrums.

Castle closed his eyes trying to pry a little more sleep from what was left of this day. He knew that when night arrived he would need to be sharp. He wasn't sure what was happening in New York City but he was sure that he would be busy tonight.

The problem with trying to keep Kate Beckett from his thoughts was that he couldn't remember a time in the past two years that he wasn't by her side. Even when he thought about Alexis he couldn't help but add Kate into the mix. He wasn't sure when it had happened but Kate Beckett was thoroughly ingrained into his life, and if he was truly honest with himself, didn't want to think of a time when she wasn't.

Somewhere over the Atlantic Richard Castle had made the decision to have it out with Beckett once and for all. He had decided that he wanted to hear her tell him everything she had in the email. He wanted to look her in the eyes, and if for nothing but his own sanity, see that she really believed everything that she had written. With that he felt a calm come over him that he hadn't had since before the dreadful email had come. As he leaned back against the fuselage he felt sleep begin to creep upon him. And he succumbed, drifting off into a deep slumber.

Castle was awakened by the hard touchdown of the Stallion. He gathered his things and stood at the ramp waiting for the all clear to leave. As he stood there he took a deep breath, attempting to inhale everything that he loved about his city. He opened his eyes to see Yana waiting beside a black Tahoe. Once he got the all clear he made his way to her.

Yana had been leaning against the vehicle waiting for Castle to emerge. When she saw him she let out a sigh and smiled. She had worried that he would never return from his trip, one that he had extended for the woman he loved and who loved him. "It sure is good to see you, sailor." She knew calling him a sailor would bring out a grin. And she wasn't disappointed when it lit up his face. "Come on old man, we have work to do tonight. Things seem to be progressing faster than I would like."

Xx

The case the team caught yesterday had them chasing their tails. A drug dealer had been found dead in Times Square. When they interviewed some of his customers, one spilled the name "Jolene." All the informant knew was that she was from Brooklyn. Beckett sent Esposito and Ryan to interview one of the women and she took Demming with her to the other woman's apartment.

When they arrived at the woman's building Demming stopped Beckett at the front door. "Listen Kate, we need to put all of this animosity behind us. We were good together and I think we could be again. Maybe we could, oh, I don't know...maybe take a couple of days and go to the beach or something. You know, to reconnect." Beckett looked at him with a scowl. She blinked her eyes and cocked her head. "I think that would be an… _AWFUL_ idea. Have you lost your mind? We are over, not that we ever really began." Turning to the door of the building. "Let's get this over with, okay? I have someplace I need to be later." With that she entered the building only to be met by a blinding light and an ear-piercing bang.

Xx

Castle and Yana were observing the warehouse Lockwood was using as a base. They were across the street on the roof of a building that gave them a perfect view using their binoculars. They both had night infrared vision at their disposal, but their binoculars were more than sufficient.

Castle could see tubs being filled with water, when the ice went in he turned to Yana. "Where's Kate right now?" Yana's expression turned fearful. "I haven't spoken with her today," she replied. Castle did not miss the word "today." It sounded as though Yana had taken to speaking with Kate daily, but he chose to ignore the statement. "Try her phone," he said. Yana pulled out her phone and dialed the detective. When her phone went straight to voicemail she turned to Castle and tapped his shoulder. He turned back from watching the warehouse to see Yana shake her head. "Rick I don't like this one bit. Kate's phone never goes straight to voicemail."

Again Castle could not miss her use of Beckett's first name. "Just how close have you two become?" Yana looked at her friend and smiled. "VERY!" It was said in such a way that left the meaning open to interpretation.

Castle went back to observing the warehouse, all the while trying to determine what his friend meant by "very." He saw two figures being brought in and that they were pushed in front of the tubs of water with bags covering their heads. Castle turned to Yana. "Any ideas on who they are?" Not waiting to see her face as she answered, he turned back to his observation only to hear Yana say she had no idea who they had as prisoners.

He decided that they should call the authorities and was reaching for Yana's phone when a white cargo van pulled into the loading zone. The doors opened and four males exited with two more captives with bags over their heads. When he saw the movement of the first prisoner he knew immediately who it was. He looked at the footwear and it was confirmed. He turned to Yana and exclaimed, "That's Kate!"

"Are you sure?" Yana asked. Grabbing for the MP-5 that Yana brought with her he said, "Yes, and here's the plan."

Xx

Beckett was forced out of the van and shoved up a set of steps all the while struggling against her captors to free herself. The screech of a steel door opening was the only sound she heard other than her threats to the team that had taken her prisoner. She was thrown through the door, losing her balance and falling face first onto the cement floor. She was grabbed by her elbows, as her hands were bound behind her back, and thrown up against a wall. Her back took the brunt of the punishment, but her elbows did not escape injury.

"Okay boys. Let'em see what's going on!" Lockwood said, and with that the hoods that were covering Kate and the others came off. Standing there Kate looked into the eyes of Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan. Turning to her left she saw Demming with his hands bound like the rest, leaning against the same wall as she was.

"Javi, Kevin, are you okay?" she called to them all the while searching for a way out of this mess. "Yeah Boss, we're good," answered Esposito as he looked down at the tub of ice water he was currently standing in front of. With that Lockwood nodded and the backs of Esposito and Ryan's knees were kicked causing them to fall. They were pulled to a kneeling position with the tubs in front of them. Lockwood looked like he had done this many times. He had two of his men behind the two men on their knees and two more standing across the room watching the proceedings. Lockwood left his position beside Beckett leaving one guard to her right and one to Demming's left.

"Guys let's talk about what you know about our operation." Lockwood was circling behind the boys on their knees all the while looking at Beckett. "You see my employer is concerned that you have more information than you put into your files." Beckett spoke up, "What files? What in the hell are you talking about?"

Lockwood never broke eye contact with Beckett as if he was trying to intimidate her. "Give her some incentive." With that both Javi and Ryan's heads were plunged into the ice cold water.

"NO!" Beckett cried out.

After what seemed like an eternity to her, her partners were brought up out of the water spitting and coughing. "Don't tell this douche a damn thing Kate!" Javi sputtered while glaring at Lockwood. "Again!" Their heads were submerged again. Lockwood looked at Kate and declared, "I can do this all night, how about them?" He pointed at the tubs where her friends were being tortured. "I don't have a clue as to what you want! I can't give you what I don't have, asshole!" Beckett exclaimed vehemently.

The boys were brought up gasping for air, then forced down again. Lockwood looked over at Demming and remarked, "Your girlfriend sure is a hellcat." Trying to shake free of the captor on her right she answered before Demming could. "I'm not his girlfriend, and you should count your blessings you have me bound or I would rip your throat out!"

The two detectives were brought up from what seemed like their tenth dunking and Ryan said, "Don't tell this asshole a damn thing Kate. We can go all night, right Bro!"

"Right Bro!" Esposito shouted. Assessing the situation Lockwood began to agree with the two detectives. "You know I think you are right. I do think you could do this all night." He looked to the burly man who had been dunking Ryan. "Shoot out his kneecaps!" He turned back to Kate. "Let's see how defiant the pretty one is bleeding on my floor." The one behind Ryan pulled him up to a standing position and chambered a round in his pistol. He started to circle Ryan, all the while Esposito was trying to free himself. For his trouble Esposito caught a Glock across his temple. Not hard enough to cause him to lose consciousness but it definitely slowed down his protests.

The gun was pointed at Ryan but before the trigger was pulled Lockwood spoke again. "You know I've watched these guys for a week and do you know what I've seen?" He was speaking to no one in particular, more to the collective souls in the room. While pointing towards Ryan and Esposito he revealed, "Those two would do anything to protect their pretty little boss. Wouldn't you?"

Lockwood made his way back to Beckett. "Guys, whose turn is it?" Before he received an answer he reached out and ripped off Beckett's shirt, buttons flying across the floor. He pulled out a knife and drew it down between her breasts catching on the material of her bra. He leaned forward and whispered in Beckett's ear, "How about I let the boys take it off of you, huh?" The man guarding Ryan spoke up, "Johns and me, it's our turn," leering at Beckett the entire time he spoke. "We got cut short with that bitch in Somalia last month. It's been a while since we got in on the fun!"

Lockwood looked over to Beckett who was trying to still her anger. She knew that she needed her wits about her to get out of this mess. "Right. Okay, Wilson you and Johns are up then we'll go from there. Or you can just tell me what I want to know Detective and I will put a bullet in your head. It will save your dignity at least."

Through the earpieces that Lockwood and his men were wearing came a voice they'd never heard before, "Or we could go with plan B!"

Xx

Castle made his way across the street and was able to catch the mercenary standing guard by surprise. His movements were quick and powerful. With a thrust to the guard's throat and a kick to the back of the knee, he had his prey disabled. He used the butt of his weapon to insure the larger man would not pose an additional threat. He removed the communication equipment from the unconscious man and bound his hands and feet with zip ties. After dragging the larger man behind a dumpster, he headed for the door.

He quietly opened the door and moved behind a few shipping pallets stacked with crates. He made his way along the loading bay roll-up doors away from the wall Beckett was standing against. As he reached the area that gave him the most cover, he took up his position and began to watch what was going on. When he saw Kate's shirt being torn off, it was all he could do not to scream.

The two mercs started towards Kate and Castle decided he needed a new plan. He keyed the mic, "Or we could go with plan B!"

Lockwood's head whipped around while he mentally took a head count. "Wilson, check on Jones!"

"Wilson, I wouldn't do that if I were you," came over the earpiece. Wilson's head snapped back to Lockwood obviously questioning the order when he saw a red dot on Lockwood's chest. "Hal, if you look down at the second button on your shirt, you'll find that you might not be in position to give many orders going forward."

Lockwood grabbed Beckett and pulled her in front of him placing the red dot on her chest. "Hal, Hal, Hal. I don't give a damn about that detective. You see, you and I have a little unfinished business. You held a friend of mine captive in Somalia and I'm not very happy about that. And the fact that you left her there for amateurs to deal with, well that's unacceptable to me. A professional should offer an equal a more respectable way to die."

Lockwood covered his mic and whispered, "Edwards, Carlisle sweep this floor and find that bastard." When they began to move, the sound of glass breaking from the windows on the second floor filled the air and almost instantly the two mercs who were holding Ryan and Esposito fell to the floor not moving.

The sound of a silenced MP-5 filled the warehouse as the guard to Kate's right fell to the floor. The two who were ordered to sweep the room ran for cover as the MP-5 opened up again. Castle gave up his position in an attempt to flank the two men. He was able to get off a shot dropping one before the second opened up on Castle's new position. Before he could regain the advantage, another round came through the window taking out the merc who had pinned Castle down.

The sound of an MP-5 opened up again and the guard who had Demming in tow went down leaving only Lockwood, who still had Beckett in front of him. Lockwood began to pull Beckett along with him continuing to use her as a shield. They made it about twenty feet before Kate twisted out of Lockwood's grip. She turned and fell on her back while kicking him in the one place a man never wanted to be kicked. She accomplished this in one seamless motion and Lockwood screamed in pain.

Beckett pulled herself to her feet and made her way to Esposito only to see a broad figure of a man headed her way. He had a full beard that reached down to his chest. When he got closer she could see he had the blackest eyes she thought she had ever seen, and his hair was wild and unruly. As the man passed each of mercs he made sure they weren't moving; he walked right past the three detectives and straight for Lockwood. As Lockwood tried to scramble to his feet he was met with the butt of the MP-5, the same as the guard outside earlier did. Once he made sure that the leader was no longer a threat he turned and headed back to Beckett.

As he approached Beckett he pulled off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders to allow her to regain some of her dignity. Before he could speak he felt the barrel of a pistol against the back of his head. "You are under arrest for the murder of seven men as well as the attempted murder of a New York City detective and her captive," Demming exclaimed. Castle never said a word he just lowered his weapon, slowly took a kneeling position lacing his hands behind his head and crossing his feet, all the while never taking his eyes off of Beckett.

Everyone in the warehouse were startled when they heard the sounds of sirens approaching. Demming pulled out his handcuff and began to cuff Castle. That was when Castle looked to his right, where Demming had been standing a few minutes earlier. Then he saw it, an uncut zip tie right where Demming had been. He knew that he and Demming were going to have a long, violent discussion in the very near future.

 **Thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I wanted to get this out earlier but it had to be revised a couple of times. LadyAilith and Mrs. KingDaddy are tough nuts to crack. They rejected the two efforts, but they say it is good to go now.**

 **As always I own nothing.**

Chapter 17

He had no idea that he was that exhausted but soon after he was placed into his cell he was resting. He fluffed the tiny pillow, pulled the blanket over himself, and drifted off to sleep. When he woke sometime later he felt refreshed. And he was oh so thankful that the precinct felt he was an imminent threat. That allowed him to be placed into solitary confinement instead of the usual holding cells used for the more sedate murderers. That's if a murderer could be considered sedate at all.

He knew his stay here would be brief. Gray would make sure that Castle was released to his custody on some Homeland Security warrant or use the less popular, but very effective, undercover operative scenario. But either way he would see his little girl soon.

He would also see Beckett soon and that petrified him. He hadn't expected to see Demming in the warehouse when he breached. Well, that wasn't entirely true. If he was still working with Beckett he would have been at her side so it reasons that her boyfriend would be there to help her. At least if he were her boyfriend, he would have been there to help her.

His thoughts returned to the beautiful detective, the one woman who made his heart skip a beat, and the one woman he knew who was hell bent on never seeing him again. He was surprised she didn't recognize him when she saw him. Sure he had a full beard and his hair was long and scraggily, and he had in black contacts, but she _knew_ him. She knew his movements, his ticks, his tells, but last night she saw none of them. She saw a trained killer and that was all. Maybe that would help him exit the precinct without being recognized; the odds were small but he was hoping none the less.

Xx

Montgomery pulled Beckett and her team into his office. "Okay what the hell happened?" As the team told him the events of the evening, each member was able to see the events from the others points of view.

Montgomery leaned forward, steepling his hands. "Kate are you okay?" Knowing that he was worried about the sexual assault undertones of the evening she tried to alleviate his fears. "I can't say that I'm exactly happy with what happened but I'm okay. What I really want to know is what Lockwood was talking about. I'm not even sure what files he thought we kept information out of."

For the first time Demming spoke up. "I want to know who the one man army is down in holding and what he has to do with these killers."

"I'll be honest with you bro, so do I." Esposito looked at Beckett. "But Kate, if it wasn't for him we'd be dead, and I don't even want to think what those animals would have done to you. So if nothing else Captain, we owe this guy a thank you and an hour's head start."

Demming cleared his throat. "Why don't we bring him up and see what he has to say. "Montgomery looked around his office at the assembled detectives. Demming appeared to be fine, Esposito and Ryan were wrapped up in blankets dealing with the effects of mild hypothermia and Beckett was trying to come to grips with her near sexual assault although she would not admit to this weakness. He didn't want to send his three best into interrogation as they were not up to standards and he had reservations about Demming. "Okay Tom, bring him up and have a go at him. We'll be in observation and if I think you can't handle it I'll cut it short."

Beckett nearly shouted at Montgomery. "But sir!" She was cut off by the Captain's booming voice. "Your objection is duly noted, but one look at the three of you and he will know he has us beat. In your condition none of you could even intimidate Castle." This drew a chuckle from Demming. When the Captain glared at him Demming responded, "I'll just go and bring him up."

Xx

A rattling of the bars brought Castle out of his meditative state. He turned his head to view source of the noise only to see Demming standing there with two officers that he didn't know. "Okay big guy, time to rise and shine. We have a little meeting upstairs we need to attend."

Castle feigned ignorance, as if he did not understand the language. He had decided earlier that if he was questioned he would speak only Russian, hoping that Beckett and her team would assume he was speaking Russian when he communicated with Lockwood if they even realized he had talked with Lockwood. He wasn't sure what they really knew of the happenings last night.

Demming motioned for him to rise and come to the cell door. Castle complied, putting his hands out in from of him when he got to the door. One of the officers grabbed his wrists, placing the cuffs on him. After the leg shackles were applied, they placed a chain between the two, effectively restricting his movements to a shuffle. The officer who applied the shackles asked if this was necessary. Demming responded, "He killed seven highly trained military operatives last night, so yeah, I think it's necessary." He leaned forward and whispered into Castle's ear, "You have a lot to answer for big guy."

As the elevator opened Castle stepped onto a floor which, eight weeks ago, he thought he would never see again. When he cleared the corner his eyes immediately went to her desk, searching for her. He saw that an additional desk had been placed by hers. He knew it was her new partner's and he knew things had changed. It was all the confirmation that he needed to know the email held her true feelings. And if that wasn't enough, he saw a new chair instead of his old one. ' _Even my chair isn't good enough for her!'_

The guards turned him towards the door of interrogation room one where he caught sight of Lanie out of the corner of his eye. She had a bundle blankets in her arms entering observation room one. ' _So they_ _'_ _re giving Demming a crack at me_ _,'_ he mused silently. He was led to the chair facing the mirror and made to take a seat. He was surprised by the amount of force that was used, wondering if they knew who he was and if this was payback. After he was seated his cuffs were secured to the ring in the table. As many times as he had sat in the chair across from where he was currently seated, he had never seen anyone secured this way. ' _They are really scared of me. I didn't expect that.'_

Castle knew that he could easily be provoked to give up his identity while awaiting Gray's arrival. He was unsure of how long it would take Gray to get there but he was sure that Gray was on his way. So he closed his eyes and began to meditate, thinking about better times he had spent in this room. Unfortunately they all involved the beautiful detective that he was sure was on the other side of the mirror.

Demming opened a file and started looking through it, flipping through the pages to make it appear that he was reading up on the suspect across from him. The suspect didn't need to know that the police had no idea who he was or why he was involved. "So let's talk about why you were at that warehouse last night."

Nothing from Castle. He just sat with his eyes closed; anyone watching would swear he was asleep. Demming slammed his hand down on the table and got nothing, absolutely no reaction. Castle was so deep in concentration that he never flinched. Demming just looked back at the mirror, trying to will some guidance from the team behind the window.

Xx

"Holy shit! Did you see that?" Ryan practically screamed. "Yeah bro, I did."

Lanie, who was looking at the mystery man through the glass, questioned aloud, "How does someone do that? It's like he's in a trance or something." Esposito, never taking his eyes off the suspect, said, "Training," not realizing that he said it aloud. Montgomery asked, "What kind of training?" Esposito turned to his boss and said, "Spec Ops." Detective Ryan tapped his partner on his shoulder and questioned, "I never knew you had that kind of control."

"No bro. I was never trained like that. That guy in there is a total bad ass." Lanie quizzically raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend. "I was Special Forces, this guy is in a whole other league of crazy than me. He's got to be SEAL, Delta Force, or Mossad."

"Crazy?" Lanie questioned. "Yeah, crazy! Only a nut would go through the training they go through, and complete the missions they do. I like to think of myself as pretty bad ass, but those guys scare the crap out of me. They do anything, and I do mean anything, to compete their mission."

Beckett was looking over the reports from everyone involved last night not paying attention to what was going on in the other room. That was until Esposito spoke and then she looked up taking a keen interest in the proceedings. "Well, whomever he is, he didn't want us to die." The door to observation opened and Demming strolled in. "This guy isn't going to give us a thing. Hell, I thought he fell asleep, but I think he's in a trance or something. Damnedest thing I've ever seen."

"Captain why don't I take a crack at him," Beckett said, almost pleading.

Xx

He knew when the door opened that it was her. He heard the clicking of her heeled boots. He caught a faint whiff of her cherry shampoo but more than that he sensed her aura, the way she commanded a room. But he was determined not to open his eyes, not to break his cover. He was sure that Gray would be there soon, and he just wanted to get out of this room and away from her.

"Mister…well, I don't even know your name. Why don't we start there? Tell me your name," Beckett said as she circled the room like a big cat stalking its prey. Nothing. Not a word or a movement from the suspect.

She picked up the file that Demming left in the room and began to leaf through it while observing Castle. She was looking for something to exploit and he was giving her nothing. All the while she circled she kept replaying the events of last night in her head. She couldn't help but think that when Lockwood got around to threatening her, this man, their savior, made his presence known.

She stopped behind him, looking at his reflection in the mirror looking for any change in his demeanor. "Do I know you?" And she saw it - his eyelids flickered at the question. She was sure no one in the other room saw it, but she did. Beckett moved around the table and took up the seat that Demming had previously occupied. "I can't help but think that once I was threatened you decided to intervene, and for that I'm grateful. I'm so grateful I think I'll take off these cuffs." She moved to take off the cuffs, but before she unlocked them she asked, "I can trust you, can't I?" This revelation caused a catch in his breathing and she didn't miss it. Now she went in for the kill. She knew if she pushed a little more he would speak, she just had to find the trigger.

After removing the cuffs she mused, "You know what I'm trying to figure out? Why the jacket? Most guys would love to see a woman in cuffs wearing only a bra. But not you. Why?" Never opening his eyes Castle finally spoke in a gravelly voice. "Где это весело в этом?" (Where is the fun in that?) Beckett's eyes flew to him. "What did you say?"

Nothing, not another word, not a sound. Castle's breathing slowed and he regained his composure, although no one other than Beckett would have known he'd lost it.

Kate knew she was on the right track when she got him to speak those words. She looked at him, really looked at him. There was something familiar about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. "You know, I might have liked to have spent a little time with Wilson and Jones." She was trying to push his buttons, trying to piss him off, trying to make him give up a little piece that she could use. But she didn't expect what happened next.

His eyes opened and he stared deep into her eyes. He was staring inward to her very soul and it frightened her. "Теперь кто тянет чьи косички?" (Now who is pulling whose pigtails?)

At those words she realized, _realized_ who was across from her and it pissed her off. She flew out of her chair and around the table. "You son of a bitch!" She threw a right cross connecting with his left jaw snapping his head back. Before he could right himself she was in his lap, straddling him, grabbing the sides of his head drawing him in for a deep kiss. Breaking away she grinned then slapped him. "That's for believing that damn email! How could you?" She pulled him back into a kiss letting her tongue seek permission to deepen the kiss. They broke apart again and she slapped him again. "That's for leaving me and Alexis!" Again she pulled him into a kiss; this time it was _his_ tongue that asked for permission. When it was granted she moaned into the kiss. Breaking apart she reached back, slapping him one more time. "That's for the book! How in the hell could you write that ending? Nikki and Rook belong together and don't you forget it buster!" Before he could answer, she was on him, kissing him again.

When they broke apart this time Castle said, "Please don't slap me again. I think you knocked a tooth loose." Beckett giggled at that. _'_ _S_ _he really giggled_ _,_ _'_ was all he could think. He'd never heard her giggle before, but he sure wanted to hear it again. Beckett called out over her shoulder. "Ryan call Martha and Alexis and get them down here pronto! And bring me a damn razor!" She looked back at Castle. "I think I'll just sit here until he gets back with that razor." Castle spoke to her. "Kate what are you doing?"

"What the hell does it look like? I'm hitching my applecart to yours." With that she went back to kissing him; he didn't seem to mind the slaps at all.

Xx

The observation room was shocked when Beckett hit the suspect, well everyone except one medical examiner. Montgomery shouted, "Esposito get in there and stop her!" Lanie blocked the door. "No way! Let her work this out herself."

When they heard her call out to Ryan, Esposito turned and exclaimed, "NO WAY!"

 **Thoughts?**

 **I have been asked why in Chapter 16 the team did not know it was Castle. I tried to convey that his appearance had changed as well as implied the stress of the situation. I hope this chapter cleared this plot hole up.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Again I want to thank LadyAilith for all of her help on this and all of my works. She is a large part of my efforts. I couldn't do it without her. If you read the early chapters of this story and compare them with the later ones, you can see just how important she is to me.**

 **Again I own nothing but an overactive imagination.**

Chapter 18

While Beckett deepened the kiss, Castle placed his hands on her hips relishing the fact that they were firmly planted there. He never in a million years thought that this would be the reception the first time he saw her again. And why was he receiving this reception? He had to know. He began to push her back, breaking the kiss.

"Beckett we need to talk," he said while trying to catch his breath. "But I would rather continue this, Rick."

"So would I my dear, so would I, but I'm slightly confused at the response that I'm getting here after the last communication we had."

She called over her shoulder again. "Lanie get in here please!" The door opened in what seemed like a millisecond. "Lanie we need privacy. Clear the observation room, please." Kate's eyes never left Castle's.

Lanie smirked, then smiled at Castle. "Sure thing honey. Just give me a minute or two to make that happen." She stopped at the door. "Don't you two fools screw this up! Do you hear me?"

She returned to the observation room and said, "You heard my girl! Out every one of you get

out."

Castle spoke up, "We both know that she isn't leaving that room." Kate smirked. "Not a chance in hell," she grinned.

After a tap on the glass letting her know the room was empty, Kate took a deep breath and began speaking. "The last communication you want to talk about is that email, I presume." She saw the hurt in his eyes when she mentioned it. "First of all let's get one thing straight: I. DID. NOT. SEND. THAT. EMAIL. Let me say that again, I. DID. NOT. SEND. THAT. EMAIL. and furthermore, I don't feel nor have I ever felt that way." She grabbed his face and kissed him again. "To quote Chris Tucker, 'Do you hear the words that are coming out of my mouth?'"

That caused a laugh to erupt from Castle. "Yes, detective I understand the words but I can't get past what happened."

"Listen Castle, we aren't sure how he did it yet, but Demming hacked my email and sent that. Now before you say anything, I know it seems impossible, but we have the best forensic Internet person on it. And let me tell you she's good, really good."

Castle looked at her and he felt his resolve wane but there were answers that he needed so he asked the one question that she expected. "Then why Demming?" The answer that he got in return was not what he had expected. "I can give you one name, Elle Monroe."

Elle Monroe, of all of the names she could have uttered, she said that one. Elle Monroe had been a week-long fling, one that he wasn't proud of. She had used him for a part in a movie. While she was using him, she was also using a television executive looking for a part in a show. She had used both of them to further her career just as Gina had done. At least Meredith never used him for a part. That was her one redeeming quality, that and being the mother of his child. "Care to explain?"

Kate drew a shaky breath and began to speak, "Rick, I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you. If I'm truly honest with myself I would say I'm already in love with you."

Castle looked at her, surprised by her honesty but he still had to ask the question, "Then why am I just hearing this? And why did I have to watch you with Demming?"

She kissed him softly. It was easy for her since she was still straddling his lap; when she pulled away she spoke, "When we went undercover last year, you remember you bought a dress for me?" He nodded in agreement with her words. "Anyway, as you know that isn't me. I don't like those settings, but something about being with you made it bearable. No, that isn't the right word - it made it magical. Walking the red carpet with you, dancing with you, flirting with you. It showed me that I could enjoy a night with you."

He smiled and opened his mouth to speak only to be stopped by a finger on his lips. "No, big guy, I'm still telling my tale." She took a deep breath and continued, "Then you went and looked into Mom's case. I was so pissed at you, but I looked at you, really looked at you, and do you know what I saw? I saw contrition and what I could only call love. And it thrilled and scared me at the same time."

"Then Coonan happened. When he put that gun in your back I thought I would die. It scared me very badly. I was terrified that he would kill you; I didn't hesitate to kill him. If I had been honest with myself then, I was more than willing to lose the information that he had on her death to insure that you were safe."

"Oh, Kate." This time it was Rick who was pulling her into a kiss.

She pulled back, once more placing her fingers on his lips keeping him from speaking. "Then my apartment blew up and you took me into your home. You made me feel like part of a family, your family." Her eyes were bright with tears but she refused to cry. She smiled a tight smile and looked at the ceiling trying to get her emotions in check before continuing. She wanted to get through this without crying. It was important to her that he saw her as the unflappable detective that he knew her to be.

"You let me live with you for a month, and that was the best month I've spent in a very long time. Martha treated me as a pseudo daughter-in-law, and I felt like a mother to Alexis. She and I spent so much time together that I didn't want to leave. And well, you treated me, for lack of a better word, as a wife. We spent time watching television, or I would read in your office while you worked, and we cooked together. We did everything that a couple did without the physical part." She winked at him.

He placed his hands on her hips. "While you were there I felt like my family was whole. I knew that you would be leaving, but it tore me apart when you did. It shouldn't have, we weren't dating. Hell, you and I had never been on a date."

She smiled. "Oh that's where you're wrong. We went to Remy's after that smuggling case, and don't forget when you and I went to see _Despicable Me_. Don't you think that wasn't a date, because I do. Dinner and a movie, even among friends, is a date."

"I had such a good time, and I felt like the weight on my chest that I had been carrying around was lifted. When we got home, I went to my room and started making a list of what I would want in a mate. I wanted someone who was funny, compassionate, smart, handsome…" A smirk came from him. "Ruggedly?"

"Ruggedly. He also had to be a family man, and let's face it, that's your best quality. So when I moved into my apartment I decided I wanted to try something with you. Then Elle Monroe happened and I thought I couldn't trust you. And before you ask, no, I didn't have any claim on you, but I still felt that way. When I met Tom, he checked all of those boxes except the final one. I couldn't check off the LOVE box." When she finished her speech she finally let the emotions take over, she buried her face into his neck and began to sob.

"Oh, Kate I had no idea, if I had, things would have been so different. I really want to see if we can make this work. And I really think we can." All the while he was rubbing small circles on her back as he spoke. She raised up, looked him in the eye, and kissed him. But not before she said, "Me too."

Breaking away from the kiss she said, "Let's go to one of the conference rooms and wait for Alexis and Martha. I don't want them to see you in here."

Xx

She had tears streaming down her face. Not little ones but big, ugly tears, the ones that usually go hand in hand with soul-wrenching sobs. She had just watched her best friend lay her heart on the line, and that went against everything that Katherine Beckett did. "Oh sweetie, I am so proud of you," Lanie whispered into the glass.

Lanie opened the door, leaned against the doorframe and watched the goings-on on the floor. Her best friend and Castle headed for one of the conference rooms. After Castle was seated she heard Beckett offer to get him a coffee.

Looking over at the captain's office she could see an animated conversation between Montgomery and Demming. She could only surmise that it had to do with Castle and Beckett. Lanie decided to question Ryan and Esposito on the happenings in the office when she heard the elevator ding. Expecting to see little Castle and Martha, she was surprised to see a short, nondescript-looking man in a gray suit and a tall, exotic woman in a power suit similar to the ones that Kate wore. She quickly made her way to Esposito and Ryan as the two visitors entered the captain's office.

"Who's that?" Lanie pointed to Montgomery's office. Esposito looked at her and said, "Oh you never met Gray and Yana did you?" She shook her head. "They're Castle's get out of jail card."

Ryan teasingly said, "Let's see if Demming's head explodes."

Xx

"Excuse me Captain Montgomery, may I have a moment of your time?" Gray asked. Montgomery knew who Gray was from his visit early in Castle's disappearance. "Certainly, how may I help you?" Demming began to head for the door but stopped when Montgomery spoke again. "Detective, why don't you stay?"

As Demming stopped, Gray spoke again, "Captain, I am Agent Gray with the CIA and I have come to collect my boy." Trying his best to hold back a laugh, all the while knowing who Gray was speaking about, Montgomery replied, "Your boy?"

Gray looked over to Tatyana and said, "May I have the paper work from the U.S. Attorney General?" He looked back at the Captain. "You see the man you have in custody, the one who saved your detectives' lives last night, is one of mine. He has been tasked with termination of a domestic terrorist group." He looked pointedly at Demming. "And from the reports I've read, he did an outstanding job of rescuing the detectives. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Now just you wait a minute! There is absolutely no way Richard Castle is a CIA operative," Demming all but yelled.

Gray took a step in Demming's direction coming within a few inches of him. Although Gray was at least six inches shorter than the detective he succeeded in intimidating him. "You're right, Castle or Rodgers, as the Order to Release states, isn't a CIA operative per se. He's part of the SOG and that operates at the discretion of the President." He looked back to Montgomery. "May I have my boy now?"

Xx

Castle was now sitting in the break room with Gray and Yana. Beckett was getting her phone from her desk. She wanted to check on Alexis but when she pressed Alexis's number she heard a phone ring from the hallway. When she looked up she saw Alexis in a hurried rush coming at her.

"Kate, where have you been?" Alexis's arms went around the brunette detective. "You didn't come home last night and you didn't call. Grams and I were so worried about you!"

Castle finally had a contact case and was removing his colored contacts when he heard his little girl calling out to Kate. He looked up and was shocked at what he saw. There was Alexis looking like Beckett's mini-me. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a crisp white shirt along with a black leather jacket. But what surprised him most were the four-inch, chunky-heeled, black boots similar to the ones Kate was currently wearing.

Kate spoke, "Alexis I have a surprise for you," as she motioned to the breakroom. The squeal that the youngest Castle let out when she saw her dad could have burst most eardrums. "Dad!" she cried as she ran to him. He pulled her in to a hug, kissing her on top of the head. "Oh, how we've missed you!"

Castle didn't miss the word _we_ and looked over his daughter's head to see Kate leaning against the door frame smiling at the scene before her. Kate felt a hand on her shoulder. "Beckett why don't you and your team head home." Montgomery looked at the Castle reunion and spoke again, "Why don't you take them home? I think you three need a little time decompress." Just then they heard the voice of a diva say, "Nothing decompresses like a glass of red. Right dear?" Montgomery headed back to his office with that.

Kate just smiled at Martha and nodded. "Rick, let's take these two home." She looked at Yana. "You guys come by tonight, I am sure Rick wants to see you. And you three out there also."

As they all began to make their way to the elevator Castle was met by Demming. "I don't know who these two think they are," motioning towards the Grays, "but you won't get away with this. CIA, really? Do they really think that we're that dumb?"

Yana spoke up, "No, not _we_ _,_ just you dumb-ass."

Castle crowded into Demming's space. "You, my friend, have a reckoning coming very soon. And the first thing you and I are going to discuss is how you got out of your cuffs when I showed up but did nothing to help the boys or Kate. I'm not happy with you doing nothing to help the boys, but Kate… Well, that I find unforgiveable, some would say unsurvivable." He patted him on the shoulder. "I wouldn't want to be you when I get around to asking the questions that I want answers to!"

Demming's hand went to his right side where his gun usually resided. "Oh Tom, how I wish you had it on your side right now." Castle was baiting him now and everyone except Demming knew it.

"Tomorrow Castle you and I have a date in the training room."

"Count on it! Now I'm taking my family home." He turned and put his arms around Alexis and Kate. "Let's go home." He subconsciously added Kate without thinking. But it didn't go unnoticed by everyone on the floor, especially Beckett.

"Yes, let's go home," she breathed to herself.

 **Thoughts?**

 **SOG is the Special Operations Group of the Special Activities Group of the CIA. According to the research that I conducted they are recruited from the most elite of the Special Forces.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Some thought I had forgot about this story but alas I have not.**

 **I had a reviewer who reread the earlier chapters and felt that Demming did not 'screw over' Castle as Kate had called Tom her boyfriend, and it was actually Kate who had done the screwing. I tried to write those chapters as a conflicted Kate, she was beginning a relationship when Castle had his talk about applecart's. I must not have done a great job of putting what I was thinking on the page.**

 **Anyway, again I own nothing.**

Chapter 19

Martha flitted around the loft making sure their guests wanted for nothing. It had been quite some time since there were a significant number of guests at the loft. That was if six people could be called a significant number. The Ryan's and Gray's as well as Lanie and Esposito were the only people other than family in the loft. The fact that Martha felt that Kate was family surprised her. The last time she had seen her son he was so hurt by the young detective that Martha had given up hope of her ever joining the family.

Martha stood in the kitchen taking in the sights. Kate Beckett was sitting on the arm of the couch leaning into her son stroking the back of his head. Alexis was seated on the other side of her father leaning into his shoulder. He was effectively sandwiched by two of the most beautiful women that he had ever had the privilege of knowing.

The Ryan's were seated on the love seat facing Castle. Lanie and Esposito had taken up residence in the two wing back chairs and the Grays were seated in the two chairs that had been brought out of the dining room.

"Rick, I know I said this to you before, but I want to thank you again for bringing my wife back to me."

Castle had been dreading this conversation from the moment he stepped foot back in New York. He knew that he would be perceived as a hero for his efforts in Somalia, but if truth be known, it was his fault that Tatyana was in danger in the first place. If he hadn't asked her to look into the schools that Coonan built, she wouldn't have been captured and ended up in Somalia. "Mike, don't. Don't thank me for that. It was my fault that she was where she was in the first place."

"But you came for me Rick. You came for me." The tears streaming down 'Yana's face told everyone in the room that there was more to the rescue than she had told any of them. Only she and Rick knew the extent of what had happened. "Rick, you're like a brother to me. No, you _are_ a brother to me; I love you more than I love some of my family. What you did for me, for us..." She glanced at her husband before returning her gaze to Castle. "What you did for us, we can never repay. We can only hope that you and Katherine find the joy that we have."

Upon hearing what her new friend had to say, Kate was overcome with emotion. She leaned down and placed a kiss upon Rick's head and left her seat heading for 'Yana. They met in the middle of the room and embraced. "We will 'Yana, we will. He might not know it yet but he's mine. He'll have a hell of a time getting rid of me," Kate whispered into her ear. "I want you to know that even though we haven't know each other that long, you are a part of me, just as Lanie is. We are bound by family now." Kate knew the customs of 'Yana's country and she knew what she had said would have a profound effect on her.

Martha called out, "Okay, enough of this melancholy. This is supposed to be a celebration! Jenny dear, would you mind helping me with the drinks?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Rodgers," responded the younger blonde.

"First, Jenny, it's Ms. Rodgers; it's my maiden name. Second, I would rather you call me Martha; Ms. Rodgers sounds like I should be teaching elementary school." Martha looked out over the loft and spoke again, "Though with this bunch I might as well be a school teacher. Someone has to keep them in line." Jenny chuckled at Martha's words.

As they sat enjoying their drinks Kevin asked to speak with Castle in private. They entered the office and Castle asked what he needed. "I want you to know what happened when we came here after you left."

Castle looked at him, questioning where he was going with his statement. "I came here with Kate looking for you and I was here when she read that email. I was here trying to pick her up off the floor when she broke down." He cocked his head looking appraisingly at the bigger man. "I know that you might have a few reservations about her, especially after that email, but let me tell you when she read that thing she broke down. I've never seen anyone have a nervous breakdown but I think she came as close to one as she could possibly come without actually having one, and she's been trying to nail the bastard ever since."

Castle knew that he was being a little juvenile about the situation but hearing Ryan describe the events of that afternoon made him feel a little better. "Kevin, I shouldn't have wanted her to go through that, but it does make me feel better knowing that it upset her so much. Don't get me wrong, when we figure everything out he _will_ answer to me, but it sure does feel good to know that she feels that way about me."

As the evening came to a close Lanie hugged Kate at the door. "Are you staying here tonight?" All Kate could do was nod. "And just where do you intend on sleeping?" This time Kate just bit her lip. "You go girl! And you better bring me a bear claw for breakfast, we will have things to discuss." With that Lanie left the loft leaving Kate alone with Castle and his family.

Xx

The four remaining people went about cleaning up the loft. As soon as everything was completed Alexis announced that she was headed for bed. Kate did the same, heading for Rick's room. A stammering Castle questioned where she was going.

"With all of your spring cleaning in the guest room, I've been sleeping in here. I hope you don't mind," she said warily.

"Spring cleaning? I haven't done spring cleaning in years." He was thoroughly confused.

"Alexis!" Beckett called in her most authoritative voice, the one she usually reserved for the older Castle.

"Oops!" the young girl replied unrepentantly.

"Yeah, oops indeed," Beckett mocked.

The older redhead who was enjoying the banter immensely finally chimed in, "Busted." There had always been fun in the Castle household. Her son had always seen to it that Alexis had been loved. But during the past few months when he had been gone, Kate had taken up the job so to speak. She had not only given the young woman advice but she had become her de facto mother.

"Yeah, well, I thought you would sleep better in Dad's room. That's where you wanted to be in the first place," Alexis said slyly, watching as the detective turned multiple shades of red.

"Looks like she won this round kiddo. And with that I'm off to bed." The grand diva then swept up the stairs with an smiling redhead hot on her heels.

"So," Rick smirked.

"So," she replied, standing her ground. "Oh, like you're going to tell me to sleep in the guest room!" Alexis might have won this round, but that didn't mean the older Castle would. "I'm tired, let's go to bed." With that she sauntered off to his room.

As they dressed for bed she couldn't help but think that this felt more natural with him than anyone she had ever shared a bed with. Not that there were that many; she was no prude. When she crawled into bed, Rick was just coming out of the bathroom. "Now this is a sight I could get used to."

As she perused his bare chest a predatory grin overtook her face. "Me, too."

"Please don't take this the wrong way Kate, but I need time to come to terms with this. Last night I thought you were with Demming and tonight here you are in my bed. So could we just…sleep?"

An obviously disappointed Kate replied, "Of course, whatever you need."

Beckett woke sometime after midnight with her arm draped across an extremely warm and solid mass that was Castle's chest. Who would have thought that Richard Castle was such a heater when he slept? She rose in the early morning light to use the bathroom. When she returned to bed she couldn't help but stare at the sleeping form of her partner and smile. She had slept next to Richard freaking Castle without him or her attempting anything more.

She decided that she wanted to be closer to Rick and that his tee shirt she had been sleeping in had to go. Removing the shirt, she climbed back in bed snuggling up next to Castle as if she had been doing this for years. It just felt so right.

Unable to return to sleep she began to trace scar that started under his right pectoral muscle and made its way to just above his navel, twisting and turning along the way. When she ran her hand across his abs she was shocked how firm they were. _Who would have_ _thought_ _that Richard Castle was_ _such a_ _mass of muscle underneath his tailored shirts and jackets?_

"We aren't going to get any sleep if you keep that up." She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of the sleepy baritone that she loved so much.

She craned her neck to place a small chaste kiss on his cheek then returned her cheek to the spot on his chest that was quickly becoming her favorite place on earth. "I agreed to no funny business last night. But I didn't say a damned thing about this morning," she said saucily as she threw back the covers and climbed atop his pelvis. "And if that," she quirked an eyebrow, "doesn't have a mind of its own, you don't either." When she finished she pounced on his mouth, claiming it.

Their first time wasn't what either had expected or dreamed of when they had dreamed of their first time together. Neither had taken the time to remove the thin fabrics that separated one from another. They just pushed them aside as she lowered herself onto him. Their lovemaking was frenzied, frantic, passionate, and perfectly them.

Afterward she laid across his chest drawing circles on his chest as he did the same on her back, neither one wanting the morning to end. Finally he spoke, breaking the spell cast by the undeniable attraction and ridiculously passionate lovemaking. "You know Kate, I've wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you."

She responded with a single sound, "Umm?"

"But soon after that I wanted more, I wanted this. I wanted long walks on the beach, us walking hand in hand telling each other our deepest fears and our most cherished hopes for the future. I've wanted a future with you for so long…but Kate, was this just one night?" he asked hesitantly, almost afraid to breathe.

He was cut off by her sitting up and yanking the covers over her bare chest. "NO! This wasn't a onetime thing for me! It wasn't for you, was it?"

"No Kate, it's far from a onetime thing for me. I can't put into words what this is for me but I know that all I want, all I've ever wanted, is to be by your side."

Tears filled her eyes and her heart felt as if it would jump out of her chest. As she struggled to expand her lungs trying to capture whatever air she could, she spoke, "And I yours. You're an incredible man, one I'm not worthy of yet. But I will be. I'm working hard to be the woman that you deserve. I want this, I want you."

He brushed her hair back from her face. "Kate, you don't know how happy hearing you say that makes me."

Looking at the clock Kate knew it was time for her to get up, but nothing said she couldn't have fun doing it. She rose wearing only her panties and headed for the bathroom. She looked back over her shoulder and asked sultrily, "See something you like?" as she entered the bathroom.

Castle was out of the bed like an Olympic sprinter. "Oh yes, I do," as he caught her in the bathroom pinning her against the shower wall. "I want in you."

Giggling she asked, "Don't you mean 'in with you?'"

"I meant just what I said." With that he lifted her up and slowly lowered her onto him again.

Xx

 **Thoughts?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well look who is back. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **I own nothing.**

Chapter 20

Lanie had known Beckett since she was a rookie on the force and she was just a medical assistant with the Coroner's Office. She had seen her infatuation with her training officer Royce, had lived through the euphoria and then the heartbreak of her time with Will. She had even warned her about a part deux with him.

When Lanie saw the chemistry between her friend and Demming she encouraged her to see where it would go _. 'There_ _'_ _s no harm in having a little fun, especially since you are hell bent on keeping Castle at arm's length_.' She prided herself on her ability to read people and give good advice. But she'd been kicking herself for months over her error with Demming. And after seeing Kate with Castle last night she knew her friend was in love.

She opened her lab and laughed. She had hoped to get a little paper work caught up but the sight of Beckett sitting on an autopsy table swinging her legs with a cup of coffee in one hand and a diet coke in the other tickled her and piqued her curiosity.

"Girl, just what in the hell are you doing here? I thought you'd be shacked up with writer-boy trying to make little Castle babies," she laughed as she turned on the light. "What? You'd rather sit here in the dark instead of lying in his bed!?"

"Okay, now you're just being mean," Beckett threw back at her with a smile on her face.

"Oh girl, I'm so happy for you," she said as she pulled Kate into a hug. "I knew he'd be good for you, but I never thought he'd be this good."

Feigning annoyance Beckett asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. So was last night everything you thought it would be?"

Beckett looked down at her shoes shyly. "Nothing happened last night."

"What?!" Lanie exclaimed.

"He thought it would be best with everything that's happened with the letter and all, that we not do anything remotely physical last night," Beckett sighed then continued, "He was right of course but it was hard on both of us."

"I would guess so! I don't think I could've done it," Lanie commiserated with her friend.

"Well, I agreed to last night, but I didn't say a damn thing about this morning." A mischievous grin broke out across her face that Lanie was sure could light up Times Square.

"You're kidding!" Lanie searched her face and saw her words were wrong. "You're not kidding are you? I'm so happy for you and him; speaking of him where is he this morning? I would've thought you wouldn't want him out of your sight."

"He's headed to his stylist. That mangy hair and beard has to go and no, I don't want him too far away from me this morning," Kate replied with a permanent grin on her face as she hopped off the table and headed for the door.

"So was it worth the wait?" Lanie questioned.

Kate stopped at the door and turned to look over her shoulder. "No, it was awful!" Beckett grinned again and headed out the door leaving a stunned Lanie in her wake. When Lanie regained control of her jaw she headed for her office in disbelief. She'd always thought they would be good together. Then she heard, "Gotcha!"

Lanie turned and ran back to the door. "Girl I'm gonna kick your ass!" Only to see her friend smile as the door to the elevator slid closed. ' _Yeah he_ _ **is**_ _good for her.'_

Xx

Castle wandered down the street on his way to the twelfth thinking about the events of the past twenty-four hours. This time yesterday he was sitting in a holding cell awaiting Gray to work his magic and secure his release. To go from that to what he could only describe as mind-blowing sex with the woman of his dreams...he could barely wrap his head around it.

With her history he wouldn't have been surprised to find himself alone upon waking. Sure it was easy to say the right things at the beginning of the night, but when he awoke in the wee hours of the morning and was alone with his thoughts, well anything could happen. Things that he was so sure of just hours before seemed less certain. He'd wanted her from the moment she crashed his party and flashed her badge at him. Along the way his desires had grown from wanting a mere conquest to something deeper, something more meaningful.

When he awoke to find her head lying on his chest he felt for the first time that he might just get what he wanted and that scared him. He worried that he wouldn't be enough for her. That he couldn't be the man that a woman like Kate Beckett deserved. He found it funny that all this time he was worried about her running and here he was with those same thoughts.

He reached the steps that lead to the entrance to the precinct then stopped to ponder the revelations that he had on the walk from his stylist. He decided then and there that he would spend the rest of his life being the man that Kate deserved. With that, a sense of calm washed over him settling his nerves.

Xx

It had been close to an hour since Beckett had left her best friend awestruck. She'd put up with her two partners' near constant looks and whispers. Her only reprieve was that Demming emailed her and said he was running late.

"Is Castle coming in today?" Ryan finally had the nerve to ask.

"Ummm-humm," she answered as she looked up. "I'll be right back." She rose and headed off in the direction of the women's locker room.

When she returned she noticed a fresh cup of coffee on her desk and knew who it was from. Her eyes immediately searched for him with no luck. She did notice Karpowski and Vasquez heading to the breakroom and decided to investigate.

Xx

Castle stepped off the elevator for the first time in months and it seemed that everything in his world clicked back into place. He made his way over to Beckett's desk to deliver her coffee and stared at the chair that replaced the one he'd always used.

"Castle, how's it going my man?" Esposito asked as he slapped him on the back.

"Pretty good." He was searching the room and it was obvious to everyone whom he was looking for.

"Locker room," Ryan said before he could ask. "We're going to get a cup for ourselves. Join us?"

Castle nodded and followed them in to the breakroom where he saw two members of SWAT making a cup. Ryan and Esposito took up residence by the refrigerator. Castle smirked when L.T. and the rookie Hastings bumped into him. "Okay, how many more are we going to try and get in here?"

"Just us," Karpowski called out as she and Vasquez entered the room closing the door behind them.

Esposito cleared his throat. "We want to thank you for what you did the other night. You didn't have to do that especially with the way you left and all."

"Yeah, Espo's right. You could've left us to our own devices. But I sure am glad you didn't," Ryan chimed in.

"Guys, I don't care how I left here; I owed it to you to do what I did. Above all else you guys are my friends. And friends have each other's backs."

Castle couldn't help but feel the tension in the room or see the way everyone seemed to be fidgeting. "Okay out with it."

"You know we have your back on most things," Ryan started.

"Oh, what the hell. Listen, we all like you Castle, like you a lot. And what you did for these guys was ballsy. But if you hurt Beckett in the least little bit you'll have to deal with us!" Karpowski poked him in his chest as she delivered her ultimatum. "Now in the past these two would have delivered the warning by themselves, but after the events in the warehouse we felt they might need a little back up."

He looked at the assembled police and knew that they were protecting one of their own. The thin blue wall was going up. He was happy that Beckett had friends who would stand behind her, who were willing to protect her. But as much as it delighted him that they were taking that stand, it equally pained him that they felt they had to with him. Surely they had seen the real him these past two years? The more he mulled over their words the more uneasy he felt and when he felt uneasy he got defensive.

Ryan and Esposito glanced at each other both willing the other to speak. Just as Ryan began he was cut off by Castle's raised hand and what only could be considered a growl. "I appreciate your concern for Beckett, I really do. But I want you to get one thing straight - don't ever threaten me again! It usually doesn't end the way people expect." He closed his eyes trying to regain his composure and some of the happiness from earlier in the morning. His eyes snapped open at the opening of the door. "Beckett."

"Just what in the hell is going on in here?" Her eyes locked on Esposito, the self-appointed defender of her virtue. "Have I ever asked or needed anyone to step into my personal life? Rick's the only man that I have no fear of hurting me." She looped her arm around his and for the second time that day grinned mischievously. "Given what he did the other night, if he did I don't think you guys have enough people to deal with him. Now get out and let me have a few moments alone with him."

As they started to file out of the room he stopped Esposito by grabbing his arm. "Come and get me when Demming gets here. We have a little unfinished business." Acknowledging Castle with a nod the detective continued on.

"Rick I'm so sorry about that."

Cupping her face with his hand he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Not your fault. They're like brothers, they just want to protect you. It just hurt a little to think that they think so little of me."

Sensing his despair she returned the kiss. "They were here for the last guy I dated before I met you. When they saw how he tried to treat me, they took it upon themselves to have a chat with him as it was ending. And they were here for the last guy I dated _after_ I met you and they have yet to get their chance to have that chat. Although they did take him, and me for that matter, to task at lunch when he was assigned to our team." He just looked at her in disbelief and she knew that he wanted to know what happened. "Let's just say that they had plenty to say and they took me to task just as they threatened to do with you. Besides I think they know that they'll never get the chance to do that with anyone else, ever." With that she reached up and kissed him deeply.

Xx

A knock on the door alerted the writer and his muse that their moment was over even though they very badly wanted it not to be the case.

"Demming's here," Ryan said only to be pushed out of the way by Javi with Tory in tow.

"I've got something Detective Beckett," Tory said waving a piece of paper. "It took a while and I had to follow it through a few shell companies and offshore accounts but the tickets belonged to a Monica Wyatt."

Castle looked at her as if to ask about the tickets and was cut off by her raised eyebrow. "Also I finally found out how he did it. Well, not how, but _who_ did it. You see hackers all have unique styles, kind of a signature if you will. I've been running a filter program looking for this signature in past and more recent viruses and finally got a hit. A hacker by the name of Cavallo. We don't have an identity yet…"

Ryan broke into Tory's train of thought. "Did you say Cavallo?" Upon receiving a nod he continued, "When I was in Narcotics we heard of him. I thought he was an urban myth, a fairy tale." When he noticed the intensity of the eyes of those in the room he proceeded, "He supposedly runs heroin all over the city, sells to the dealers. Dealers were willing to do time rather than cross him, or so the story goes. We thought it was a way for the gangs to keep their dealers in line."

"Get me everything you have on Monica Wyatt." She turned to Castle. "Would you make me a fresh cup of coffee please?"

Castle was opening the blinds, eyes searching for Demming and when he found him said, "I can't, I have a date with the good detective."

"Castle don't, you're better than this," Kate pleaded. "We have leads now, we'll get him."

"Kate he was part of your team's kidnaping." She looked at him in shock wanting to ask him what he was talking about. "I never cut his zip tie; the tie wasn't cut at all. It was put on backwards and I'm pretty sure Lockwood's men knew how to put on a zip tie."

She looked at him as the anger manifested itself within her. "Okay, do what you have to do, but when this is over I want my nine-year-old on a sugar rush back. Deal?"

"Deal."

When they left the breakroom Demming was nowhere to be found. Kate looked at Castle. "Maybe we should take a run at Lockwood."

"My thoughts exactly."

Xx

 **Thoughts?**

 **I know some of you were expecting the confrontation with Demming, we will have to wait an see.**


	21. Chapter 21

Secrets and Betrayals Chapter 21

He had never been so happy for his phone to ring. "Detective Demming."

"Hey little brother, how's it going?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Pretty shitty, if I do say so. So how can I help you?" Demming inquired as he watched the proceedings in the breakroom through the window.

" _WE_ need to meet," she replied.

"When?"

"Soon, like in the next hour or so. The usual place," she responded.

"Sure thing Sis, I'm on my way." Demming ended the call and headed for the elevator hoping that no one had seen him.

Forty-five minutes later Detective Tom Demming was pulling up to an abandoned warehouse in the Washington Heights area. He parked, placed his NYPD placard in the windshield, and headed into to the building. He was met by two extremely large African American gentlemen who looked like they could handle just about anything that came their way. After a pat down where they took his police issue weapon, he was allowed to enter the building escorted by two larger, if that was possible, men.

When Demming saw his sister he cried out, "Just what in the hell is all of this? Family doesn't pat down family!" His anger was growing as he spoke.

"With the way things are going I can't be too careful." An attractive dark-headed woman in her mid-thirties waved for the two men escorting him to give them some space.

"I didn't think you wanted to get your hands dirty. You always said that you had people for that," Demming remarked as he made his way closer to her.

"That's usually the case but you screwed this up so badly that I had to step in and fix this problem." She turned her head and called out, "Vulcan you can come out now."

With that a well-dressed African American stepped out from behind a stack of abandoned crates. "As you requested."

"What the hell is he doing here?" a panicked Demming asked.

"He's here to make sure that you understand just how important it is that you, and I mean _you,_ clean up this mess. I've already lost a team and they don't grow on trees."

Demming was thoroughly confused and the look on his face didn't hide that fact. His sister continued, "You see we brought our best team out of Afghanistan to deal with your mess, and low and behold our 'schools' were infiltrated. The locals interrogated and killed all of our people on the ground. Now this Beckett bitch has cost me the one man I truly loved _and_ she's cost me millions as well as my best team."

"Dick Coonan? I didn't know that you were that serious," Tom remarked.

Yes, Dick, and we were more than serious!" She raised her left hand showing her ring finger. "I want her dead! And since you've screwed this up from the get-go, it's your job to take care of her!"

"Wait a minute, that's not what I signed up for! I can help insulate you from police investigations but I'm no killer," Demming protested.

"You are now, or would you like to take a ride with these two?" She motioned towards his two escorts. "They're at your disposal Tommy, but you pull the trigger. Capisce?"

"Yeah Monica, capisce," he replied while taking the .38 revolver that Simmons offered.

After Demming left earshot Monica turned to Simmons, "This is make or break for him. If he fails, or even hesitates to complete the job, have your men take care of him as well."

A stunned Simmons replied, "Sure thing, but eliminating family isn't what I expected from you. When you had me talk to him on the phone about Beckett, you wanted me to be convincing. But you made sure to tell me that he wasn't to be harmed."

"Things change," the brunette replied with a smirk. "Family is family and business is business. And sometimes the cost of doing business _is_ family."

Xx

Castle held the door open as Kate entered the interrogation room. _'Ever the gentleman,'_ she mused. She was surprised when Rick took a chair and placed it in the corner of the room behind Lockwood. She took up a seat across from the blonde and opened a file. After a few minutes of studying the file she spoke, "I just have one question, from which report did I leave information out?"

That question had been bothering Castle since he heard the story. He had an inkling of what report it was, but the information that was supposedly missing baffled him. Anyone who knew Kate Beckett knew that she would not leave information out of a report. Information was the key to justice. And no one would deny her thirst for justice. Her mother was proof of that.

Her mother. Joanna Beckett. Her mother's case. Of course if someone didn't know Kate as well as he did, they might confuse her thirst for justice as revenge. Hell, he even had those thoughts from time to time when she would reveal just how deep her personal rabbit had gone down the hole. And if she was seeking revenge instead of justice, one could think she would leave out pertinent information if it meant that she could kill those responsible.

He had lost focus of the interview as he reviewed things in his mind. He had missed the smirk that Lockwood gave Beckett, or the fact that she had closed her file which was her telltale sign that she was finished with an interrogation. He had missed the scowl that she had thrown at him when she paused at the place where Castle usually jumped in.

As she stood Castle finally spoke, "I have a few questions of my own." This stopped Beckett in her tracks, as she had already stood and was moving toward the door.

Castle rose and moved to the seat that Beckett had vacated. He leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs on the table as if he had all the time in the world. "You see Hal, something's bothering me. Why you? Why would anyone want to bring in an Alpha team for a simple homicide detective no matter how good she is at her job? It just doesn't make sense. Unless of course, you have a personal interest in a particular case."

Beckett had taken up residency in the chair that Castle had vacated where she could watch Lockwood's face in the mirror. It was the same tactic that she had used the day before on Castle. She noticed at the same time as Castle the slight widening of Lockwood's pupils and she knew that Rick was onto something.

"We'll get back to that question because I have another one that's equally confusing. You see Beckett's renowned for her ability to provide justice for the victims. She's received many citations for that fact." He paused for effect. This was one of the things Castle had learned from Beckett. Let them try to think what the next question would be and try to see if there was any change in their demeanor.

" _SO,_ this got me to thinking. Why would I leave information out of a file? Why would I leave a piece of evidence out of a file that would help provide justice? And I can only come up with one answer." He paused again hoping that Lockwood would take the bait and he wasn't disappointed.

"What's the reason?" Hal queried, obviously growing agitated.

"It's quite simple actually. Revenge. I would keep this information to myself if I planned on taking revenge on someone. So this got me to thinking – for whom would Kate want to take revenge? I could only come up with one person for whom she would want to take revenge, her mom. I can only think of one case that crossed her desk that had anything to do with Joanna Beckett. And only one case that crossed paths with your work in Afghanistan."

At the mention of Afghanistan Lockwood jerked against ring in the table that secured his cuffs. Castle waited for Lockwood to regain his composure before continuing, "Yes, I know all about Afghanistan and Somalia. Oh, don't look so surprised. It's amazing what a haircut and shave will do for a man."

Lockwood was beside himself with anger. The man who had killed his team has been sitting right in front of him all this time and he never suspected! How could he have thought that a writer could possibly have been the one who raided his warehouse? How could the man sitting in front of him have been a one man wrecking crew? All the intel that they had on him said he was nothing more than a tagalong writer. No combat experience at all. Hell, _no_ experience at all! He was nothing more than a wimp. He avoided physical confrontation at all cost.

"The only case I can come up with is Dick Coonan." With the reaction from that single sentence he knew that his Hail Mary had hit it's mark. What had started out as a few educated guesses had turned into a viable theory, and he was going to keep the pressure on him hoping that Lockwood's proverbial pipe would burst.

"So I'm curious. If you were traipsing around the Middle East protecting Coonan's schools, how did you end up here? And who sent you the photos of Beckett and myself?" Castle knew by the look on the mercenary's face that this information was a shock. "Oh, I didn't tell you did I? After my trip to Mogadishu I spent some time in Afghanistan. I wanted to see about investing in a few schools. Imagine my surprise when I found that the security at those sites wasn't up to par."

Castle shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I can't believe you would leave those teams to guard such an important enterprise as that. It was like amateur hour; they really didn't know how to play with the big boys."

Lockwood stared at Castle in amazement, "It was you?"

"Surprised? Don't worry about it, you're not the first person who underestimated me and you won't be the last."

Beckett knew that last statement was aimed at her and her team, whom she was sure was watching this spectacle from the other side of the glass. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She could feel his sense of betrayal wafting off of him. Then and there she pledged to never let him feel that way again. If it was in her power she would take all of the hurt and pain that he had endured due to her and carry that burden upon her back. He was too good of a man to have that always hanging over his head like a cross that he, and he alone, had to bear.

"Now back to my narrative. We know that there's someone who knew of Coonan's operation and knew of your team. But what I'm not seeing is the connection to Demming."

The look on Lockwood's face, and Beckett's for that matter, was priceless. "Oh Hal, you had to know that I would get to him. You see, Tom was courting our fine detective over there. He even took her to a Yankees game and was able to sit in seats that even I'm not able to get. So that got me to thinking. How does a cop afford those tickets on his salary? And even if they were a gift, how does he know someone who would part with those seats?" Rubbing his chin Castle continued, "Now I've given seats to Knicks games to a few officers here and there. But how many cops have friendships with wealthy people? So we got to checking for the owner of those seats. It took a while, a few offshore accounts, dummy corporations and the like, but now we have a name. Do you want to know what _HER_ name is?"

Lockwood just stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Of course you do. It's Monica Wyatt. Ever heard of her?" Castle used Beckett's trick of pausing once again before continuing, "We'll get back to her in a minute. Do you know what tied everything together for me?" Again a pause, "Sure you do so I'll tell you."

"Okay Mr. Castle, you're a skilled storyteller. I'll give you that, but can you get to the point?"

"Sure thing. Now where was I?" Castle rubbed his chin again and continued, "Oh yes, I remember now. You're a professional aren't you Hal? No need to answer that, I think we all know that answer. So how does a professional improperly zip tie one of his captives? Hm? And that captive just happens to be the one who was dating the detective that supposedly withheld information. That captive took her to a Yankees game on Ms. Wyatt's dime. If I take all of that information and add it up, I can only come to one conclusion. Since Demming was dating, and most likely wanting to sleep with Beckett, Ms. Wyatt is the sister of Demming. And since all of this started with the death of Dick Coonan, she has to be the yet unknown partner of Coonan. The look on your face is all the response I need to know I'm right."

"I want a lawyer!"

"You need one." With that Castle and a stunned Beckett left an equally stunned Lockwood as they exited the room.

Xx

Castle and Beckett left the interrogation room and headed straight for the observation room, both assuming that her team had been watching the entire time. Once they entered the room Beckett grabbed Castle's bicep and pulled, turning him around. When he was facing her she launched herself at him capturing his mouth with hers not caring who was present or watching. Her mouth worked as frantically as his did. It was as if the other was the last drop or water on earth and they were dying of thirst. As time went on they slowly regained control of their emotions and pulled apart.

Beckett brushed his bangs that had fallen back into place before speaking, "Castle, I am _so_ sorry."

He looked at her with curiosity but was also intrigued with where she was willing to take this conversation. Kate Beckett was many things but a sharer wasn't one of them. He had never heard her apologize for anything so this was a first and he wanted to give it his utmost attention. But he also didn't want her to worry herself over something that was in the past. "It's okay, don't worry about it. Whatever it is, it was probably my fault." He wasn't even sure for what he was letting her off the hook. All he knew was that he never wanted to see the look of self-deprecation in her eyes again.

"No, don't you dare say that! Don't you dare apologize. You're a beautiful man Richard Castle, both inside and out. You deserve so much more than I have given you. I've made you love me from afar. I flaunted men in your face and broke your heart even if you didn't know you loved me at the time. I know what happened with your two marriages and I've been no better." She paused to catch her breath before continuing, "I've always known what happened this morning would be amazing. There was never any doubt. But I've never been willing to let that happen. I fell for your playboy act hook, line, and sinker. But I should've known you weren't that man. I should've known you are a better man than that. Do you know how I should have known? Hm?" She quirked her eyebrow questioning.

"No, how?" he replied in a way that he hoped was endearing.

"Alexis! There's no way the playboy could ever raise a daughter as amazing as her. I fell in love with you and her and one day I intend to be the wife that you've always deserved. And a mother that she has always needed; a daughter that Martha's always hoped for. Today's not that day, but our day will come Richard Castle. I promise you that." She was done. She had no more words, just tears that were streaming down her face.

Unable to hold back his emotions any longer, he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her for all he was worth. All the while murmuring, "I love you," with every breath.

A voice cleared and both of them turned to see the boys on the other side of the room. Kate ducked her head into Castle's chest as he pulled her under his arm protectively. "Now that we know that you two are committed to each other for eternity can we get back to work?" Esposito smirked.

"Yeah, some of us don't get to spend all day and night with the love of our lives," Ryan chimed in.

"Oh really Espo, what would you call Lanie then?" Kate snapped back playfully.

"You really want to go there Beckett? I might just have to play this tape for her then!" he returned just as playfully.

"Go ahead, she already knows that I can't live without this man. And you're just jealous that he and I will be using the Knicks tickets from now on. So you two will have to find somewhere else to spend your 'man time.'"

Ryan was the first to relent, "Okay, okay you win. Can we please get back to work now?"

Kate looked up at Castle and stole a quick kiss before agreeing. "So what do you think about Lockwood?"

Ryan looked at her like she had two heads. "What do we think? We think that your boyfriend over there is psychic. Are you psychic?"

"Yeah bro, what gives? Are you psychic?" Esposito narrowed his eyes as he posed the question.

"Whatever would give you that idea?" a slightly stunned Castle queried. "Not that I wouldn't mind being psychic but I'm not. At least not that I know of."

"Then how did you know that Monica and Demming are half brother and sister? Hm? Something's up and we want to know."

Castle laid out his case. "I didn't know, not really. It just made sense the more I thought about it, or really talked about it. I had no idea they were related or even knew each other before we went in there. It all came back to the tickets. Why would she give them to Tom? The only thing I could come up with was he was either dating her, in which case his chasing Beckett makes no sense. He's her partner, which again makes no sense since he doesn't seem to live beyond his means. Or they're family, so that's what I went with."

Beckett was eager to find the link between Coonan and Wyatt, "Let's get to work guys. We have a long day ahead of us."

They worked through lunch and into the evening pouring over documents. They had taken over the conference room and none of the other detectives in the building bothered them. As they were finishing up for the night Ryan sighed and said, "I can't seem to find anything that links Monica to Coonan but I feel like there should be."

"Yeah bro, me too. But I can't help but notice that we never saw Demming after he left."

Beckett stood and stretched her neck. "Let's call it a night guys. We'll get a fresh start in the morning, maybe then we'll find something. I'll deal with his absence tomorrow, I'm too tired tonight."

Castle retrieved Kate's coat from her desk and held it out, assisting her in placing her arms into the sleeves. She turned and kissed him on the cheek. "It's nice to see chivalry isn't dead. But don't get to use to doing this, okay?"

He grinned from ear to ear. "'kay."

The ride to the loft had been uneventful. Assuming if by uneventful it meant they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, then it was uneventful. As they entered Castle's building there was a different doorman than normal. "Where's Eduardo tonight?"

"He has food poisoning. The union sent me over to fill in until his normal replacement can be contacted," the very large African American man replied.

Beckett tucked herself under Castle's arm as he pulled her into a hug. "That's awful. Please ask Frank to let us know if we can do anything." When they entered the elevator she waved and tried to tickle Castle, never noticing the earpiece that the doorman was wearing.

"They're on the way up."

When Castle exited the elevator he was overcome with a stinging sensation and everything faded to black.


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to thank LadyAilith for all of her work making my words make sense. She is the greatest.**

 **I own nothing.**

Secrets and Betrayals Chapter 22

"Holy mother of god!" Castle bellowed as he was soaked with ice water. He struggled to free his arms from the rope that was attached to his wrists which were attached to the chain that was hanging from a winch attached to one of the rafters.

"Nice of you to join us Castle," a sneering Tom Demming, who was sitting next to Beckett, called out.

With a puff of air Castle blew the water from his face the best that he could and took in the situation. Once he saw the revolver dangling from Demming's thumb and forefinger he was careful not to say anything to provoke the robbery detective. As his head swiveled around he noticed the two men who were accompanying Demming. "Where did you get the two mountains Tom?"

"Oh, they're on loan from a friend of the family," Tom snarked as he rose and stalked towards Castle. Rick was cheered, if only temporarily, by the fact that Demming was no longer seated by Kate.

He looked back to her. Only then did he notice that she was handcuffed to the chair and that her white blouse was just as wet as his shirt. He could see her red bra as well as the defined muscles of her stomach. Once Demming made it to Castle he turned to stare at Kate while talking to Castle. "She really is beautiful, isn't she? It's such a shame that she has to die. But you know what they say, business is business."

He turned and headed for the table that housed a plethora of knives and tools. "It was the email wasn't it?" he asked, turning and heading for the car battery that was connected to jumper cables. "I thought I was pushing it when I sent that, but I couldn't help myself. If I'd left it at our conversation there wouldn't have been a paper trail. It would've been your word against mine, and let's face it, she didn't trust you. I'd done a wonderful job of obfuscating you in her eyes. It was brilliant, really. But then I sent that email, and when she found out about it, well let's just say it took a lot of effort to cover my tracks."

Beckett had been quiet the entire time she had been awake. She had endured taunts from Demming about what his associates were going to do to her that were so vile it made Lockwood look like a choir boy. But with Castle now awake it seemed to oddly embolden her. "Tom, you already have enough problems without this. Whatever _this_ is." Beckett knew that Demming had broken a few laws but was sure that he wasn't willing to go down the path that he seemed to be working himself up to.

"Family is the most important thing in this world, wouldn't you say Castle?" He posed the question as he looked over the battery. "You don't have to answer that one. I already know your answer." He turned to Kate. "It is for you too, Kate. Am I right? Of course I'm right. Well, it is for me also. My sister is _everything_ to me…"

"Tom, you don't have to do whatever you are planning." Beckett tried to reason with him, but to no avail.

He looked back at Castle and snickered. "Ever the cop, trying to negotiate with a desperate man. My family comes first to me also." He let the implications of what that meant hang in the air before continuing.

"Monica wouldn't want this for you," Kate blurted out completely unaware of the nightmare she was unleashing on Castle and herself.

"Don't you dare pretend to know what my sister would want! You have no idea who she is or I am for that matter. You don't know what we've had to do to survive!" He took a deep breath trying to calm down. His emotions were getting the better of him and he knew it. "I really had a hard time with this decision, but my new friend helped me see that no matter what happens in life you have to stick with family. So that's what I'm going to do." He nodded and one of the henchmen took control of the winch controls and began to lower Castle down, stopping a few inches off the ground.

Demming opened the cylinder of the revolver and removed all six of the .38 caliber bullets. He then replaced one into the cylinder and slammed it shut. He spun the cylinder in the same fashion as someone who would play Russian roulette. "Let's play a game. You see I was tasked with eliminating Beckett and I just couldn't pass up the man who was always by her side, so I came up with an idea. We're going to play the punishment game. We're going to inflict a little pain on you, Castle, until you can't take it anymore. When you pass out or die, well that's when we pull the trigger on Kate." He looked at Kate then back to Castle. "Best case for you is that the bullet is already in the chamber, but that's the worst case for Kate. We continue until our beautiful Kate is dead and then we really go to work on you."

"Tom, this isn't you, this isn't the man I know," Kate pleaded but was cut off before she could finish.

"I had to make a choice. I know I'm headed to jail when you gather enough evidence of what laws I broke with Castle. But what worries me is my sister. She could get caught up in this and that put me at a crossroads. And as I said before, family is family."

A cold voice came from behind Demming. "Tom, I loved all the _Lethal Weapon_ movies." Then he noticed the blowtorch that plumbers use. "And none of you are Ving Rhames so let's get on with it. You'd better hope you kill me because when I get down from here there won't be enough of you left for Lanie to identify."

Demming picked up the torch and a pair of pliers. Turning to Beckett he said, "Don't close your eyes or utter a sound or we'll start with the torch. Just sit there and enjoy the show." With that he nodded to the man closest to Castle and blows started to land against his abdomen, each with a sickening thud. "Don't wear yourself out, we have a long night ahead of us."

Xx

The sound of an ambulance broke Alexis' concentration from the movie she was watching. It sounded as though it was right outside. She paused her movie and headed for the wall of windows that overlooked Broome Street. She saw the police units as well as the paramedics and decided to investigate. The young redhead grabbed her flats and headed out the door. When she reached the lobby she was met by Kevin Ryan.

"Are Beckett and your dad here?"

Something was wrong, definitely wrong. Kevin Ryan always flirted with her when she was near, but not this time. This time he was all business. "No, Detective Ryan, they're not here. I was just about to call Dad or Kate."

"Alexis, I heard the call come over the radio on my way home and recognized the address." When she acknowledged what he said he asked her to try her dad's phone.

While she was dialing she noticed who the paramedics were attending to. "Is that Eduardo?"

Ryan couldn't meet her eyes, he just watched as they took the stretcher out. He heard Alexis ask the paramedic about the doorman's condition. And the response was a slight relief to all the residents who were in the lobby giving statements. "A concussion and taser burns but nothing that's life threatening."

Ryan called Espo and let him know what was going on. All the while Alexis continued to try her father's phone. When the uniforms finished with the interviews of the potential witnesses he let the young woman know he was headed back to the precinct. "Just a moment, I'll grab my coat."

A shocked Ryan replied, "I don't think that's a good idea. I'll let you know what's going on."

"Like hell you will! My dad and Kate are missing and I'm not about to wait here alone." She decided to play her trump card. "Besides, what's to say if they were taken, the kidnappers won't come for me? The safest place for me is with a cop, so I'm going with you."

Ryan could see the results of the influence that Beckett's presence had in the young woman's life. She was a force of nature at her age and he was sure that she would be hell on wheels when she reached adulthood. When the young woman returned from the loft she informed him that she had called 'Yana and that the Grays would meet them at the precinct.

Xx

Castle's head snapped back for was seemed like the hundredth time and she couldn't take anymore. His left eye was beginning to swell, there was blood trickling from his nose and his lip. And with every blow he would turn his head back toward Kate locking eyes with her. As if he was willing her through this ordeal. As if he was trying to do that shared mind thing they had been accused of in the past. As if he was telling her he would endure this for eternity as long as she was alive.

Castle wasn't the only one whose eyes never left Beckett. Demming's eyes were plastered on her the entire time that Castle endured his punishment as though he was just waiting for her to cringe and look away. When his men changed tactics and picked up a metal pipe he got his wish. "Oh Katie, Katie, Katie. You shouldn't have done that." He turned to the one who wasn't making use of the pipe. "I'm pretty sure she looked away so you know what that means."

The beast of a man who wasn't holding a pipe grabbed a hook-shaped blade and changed places with his partner. He reached up, hooked the blade under the collar of Castle's shirt, and slowly drew the blade down revealing both the sharpness of the blade and bruising on Castle's body.

"Oh god!" Kate shrieked.

That drew the attention of the one who was now holding the torch. The assailant uttered a single word. "Two?" Demming just nodded. The thug lit the torch and adjusted the flame until it was nearly blue. He grabbed a pair of needle-nose pliers and returned to stand in front of Castle. "You're a pretty tough guy, I'll give you that." He spun Castle around so he was facing away from him affording him the opportunity to go to work on that side.

What happened next shocked all that witnessed it. The torch was placed near the small of his back allowing the flame to caress Castle's back. The smell of burning flesh was something that couldn't be mistaken. After five agonizing seconds the brute removed the flame and grabbed a piece of Castle's burnt flesh with the pliers, quickly pulling back taking the skin with him as he did.

Between the moments of having the flesh removed from his body Castle tried to comfort Kate. "Don't worry about this Kate. It will all be okay. Just remember, I love you. I might not have said it to you before, but you should know that I do."

Angered by the lack of effect that the beating or the use of the torch seemed to be having, Demming grabbed the pipe and swung at Castle's head. It connected with deafening thud and immediately Castle slumped. "I guess that he finally had enough." He turned to Kate and grinned. "For your sake I hope the round isn't chambered."

Xx

After the door closed with a click Kate saw the chain that was supporting Castle jerk and she let out a cry, "Castle!"

"At your service my lady!" he responded with a quick grin.

"Are you okay?" she queried as she tried to assess his condition. "That last hit scared the hell out of me. Honestly it's _ALL_ scared the hell out of me." If she was being truthful with him and herself, she couldn't believe they were even having this conversation.

"I might've learned a little bit about acting from Mother. Now don't worry if they come back, the bullet isn't in the chamber."

She looked at him incredulously, shocked that he could know such a thing. "How?"

He shrugged, well as much a as man can shrug while hanging from the rafters. He then nodded in the direction of the battery and jumper cables. "He really wants to use that. I noticed him looking at it from time to time. So my best guess is he'll take a moment when we are preoccupied and check the chamber. He'll make sure he gets to use those on me, kind of a cosmic penance for me I guess."

There was a sound from the other side of the door as if someone was on his way back. Castle's head lolled in reaction to the sound and he whispered, "Don't say a word, I'm still unconscious." He peeked at her to see her nod in affirmation as the door opened.

The door revealed one of the henchmen, the smaller of the two that Kate had begun to think of as "Tiny." Without saying a word he moved to the cart that contained the batteries and began to check that everything was in order. He proceeded to wheel the cart closer to Castle. ' _Maybe Castle is right_ _,_ _'_ she thought. What happened next caught her by surprise.

After the assailant parked the cart in position he began to stretch the jumper cables, checking that they would reach the motionless body hanging from the winch. Castle sprang into action. With the grace of an Olympic gymnast on the rings, he pulled himself up as he moved his arms to a horizontal position while pulling his legs up perpendicular to the ground. This caught their captor as off guard as it had caught Kate, so much so that "Tiny" never brought back his outstretched arm. If Kate wasn't a veteran of many gruesome crime scenes she would have lost what little there was in her stomach.

In a blitzkrieg fashion Castle raised his right leg and lowered his left, effectively forming a scissor. From that position he dropped his left leg with a thunderous crash of heel connecting with forearm. His right rocketed skyward catching their captor square on the elbow leaving his arm a dangling mess of broken bones. "Tiny" let out a sickening wail before the final blow was delivered. Castle swung back, gaining momentum and let out a kick that caught the big man somewhere between the Adams apple and the base of his chin with enough force to snap his head back effectively ending one of their tormentors' lives.

Castle ignored the cries of "Rick" coming from Beckett as he attempted to free himself from the bindings holding him to the wench's chain. "Amateurs," he murmured louder than he thought as Beckett questioned what he'd said.

"If you're going to use this torture technique you'd better know what you're doing." He reached with his left hand and grabbed the rope attached to his right and began to pull himself up, alternating between his right hand and left. He made quick work of the climb reaching the chain and hook within seconds. He quickly removed the rope from its resting place on the hook and dropped to the concrete floor below.

Shaking his arms to relax his shoulder muscles, he checked on the captor. After insuring that he no longer posed a threat, Castle raced to Beckett attempting to free her from the cuffs that had her bound to the chair. "I hate it when the kids try and play with the big boys."

Kate's eyebrows shot up nearly to her hairline. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"The rope was too long for one thing. I guess they thought the longer the rope the farther away I was from the hook. What they should have done was place my hands together, palm to palm and then use the rope to bind them together."

Unable to free her from the chair, he returned to the table with the various tools and grabbed a knife to cut the ropes that were still attached to his hands. As the rope fell to the floor the sound of footsteps at near the door caught his attention.

Quickly scrambling to the door, Castle grabbed the pipe that had been used to crack him in the head. The door opened and the mountain of a man stepped in as a pipe-wielding Rick caught him across both of his patellas with one blow. The scream he let out was deafening before he was struck in the head with a second blow. Castle turned and stood face to face with Demming who had his service weapon pointed at him.

"Wow, did I ever underestimate you! I won't make that mistake again." With a flick of his gun he motioned for Castle to rejoin Kate's chair. When he neared the table Demming looked to for the rest of the .38's shells. With his eyes momentarily on the table Castle took his chance. In a move that Kate had only seen in action movies, Castle grabbed the barrel of the gun and with the swiftest of motions pulled forward, hearing the click of a trigger as it was pulled. A perplexed Demming looked at the gun in his hand and pulled the trigger, but all was left was the grip. He looked up to see the rather large fist of a pissed-off Castle headed for his head. Once the first blow landed snapping his head to the left, another quickly landed snapping his head in the opposite direction. After two more Demming lost his balance and tumbled down landing on his back.

Castle was on him quickly. He straddled Demming's chest and began to rain down blows in a staccato rhythm that most percussionists would be proud of. One, two, three, four, five, switching hands with each blow. He paused and grabbed the detective by the collar, looking him in the eyes then continued. Six, seven, eight… This time it was with his right hand.

Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three… He could go on all day if needed but the call of "Rick, babe, Rick!" broke him out of his feral state. His head snapped up to see a terrified Beckett staring at him.

"Rick stop, you're going to kill him!"

Castle looked down at Demming and saw his work for the first time. He was horrified at the sight. He had beaten the man into a bloody, bruised, mass of unconsciousness. He began to pat down Tom searching for the keys to Kate's cuffs. Once he found those he grabbed Demming's phone from his pocket and headed for Kate.

Released, Kate launched herself into his arms. "I'm so glad you're okay. I love you so damn much." And her mouth claimed his.

When they broke apart for air Castle went to the door to insure there wouldn't be any more guests while Kate called Ryan.

Xx

Ryan looked at his phone in disgust. "Demming you asshole! Get your ass in here and help us find Beckett and Castle! Do it now!"

Beckett pulled the phone from her ear and looked at in shock. She had seen her youngest partner upset before but never has heard him using profanity. He was much like Castle in that regard. She had overheard a conversation between the two when they both agreed that profanity just showed that you didn't know any modifiers for the verbs or nouns that you had chosen.

"Ryan it's me."

A sense of relief filled the precinct when Ryan called out, "Beckett is that you?"

"Yeah, Kevin it's me. I need you to ping Demming's phone and come get us. I'm not really sure where we are. And you might want to send a bus and the ME."

Yana, who had been at the precinct for less than ten minutes, grabbed the phone from Ryan.

"Kate are you and Rick okay?"

"We're good, but Tom's face looks like hamburger and his two accomplices are in bad shape." She looked over at Castle who shook his head. "I think one might have met his maker."

This time it was Esposito who responded. "Got it, we're on our way.

Xx

 **Please leave a review if you're so incline.**

 **I know the fight with Demming was anti climatic but I had visions of it being quick and violent but wasn't sure how to write the scene. But I caught the Battle of the Bastards and it inspired me to finally have the confrontation.**

 **I know that I will catch a little flack for the way I portrayed Demming in this chapter, and maybe I didn't do such a great job building up his psychotic tendencies. But that's why I'm don't do this for a living.**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is for the reviewer Tom. I always will finish my stories, it just takes me a little time. I have an extremely busy life as well as I'm not the strongest writer. It has taken three weeks to write this chapter.**

 **I own nothing.**

Chapter 23

"Any word from your guys?" Monica asked while twirling linguine onto her fork. After taking a bite she looked up at her partner for an answer, cocking her head as if to will him to speak.

"Not yet," Simmons answered meekly. Even though he stood six foot three, weighed over two hundred fifty pounds, and could handle himself, Monica made him nervous. All five foot five, one hundred ten pounds of her. It was something about her eyes. They were cold, almost devoid of life. It was if she could peer into your soul and tear out a part of it just with a look. And yeah, if he was honest it frightened him.

"I haven't heard from my dear brother, either. It makes me a little nervous to be honest. He's always been a little soft. I'd hoped this would toughen him up, but it's all gone to shit." She looked up at Simmons with those lifeless eyes. "When he's finished I want him out of the country. Send him someplace with no extradition."

"Yeah, I'll take care of that, don't worry."

With a joker-like grin she replied, "Oh, I'm not worried. If you don't I'll find someone who will."

Simmons went back to his meal trying to hold back his anger. He'd been her problem solver for the past twelve years. He had even introduced her to Coonan, his greatest asset, and her greatest love. But she had never out and out threatened him before and to be honest, it pissed him off.

"You're pissed," she remarked flatly. "You're thinking how a woman like me could ever threaten the great Vulcan Simmons. It's easier than you think, _little man._ _"_

The sound of a hammer cocking alerted Simmons that he was in trouble. He froze. "Monica, what the hell are you doing?"

"Getting my point across. Not you, not Kate Beckett, and not that pussy of a writer is going to end what I've built. Now I've let a lot of things go in the past, your shortcomings for example, but those days are over. Dick taught me a lot in our years together so don't you think that I'm just going to throw out a few words and scurry off. If you cross me or let me down again there won't be anything to identify."

Releasing the hammer on the double action nine millimeter pistol, she said, "Let's take a ride down to the warehouses. See why there hasn't been a call."

Xx

Beckett pulled Castle into her lap. She had taken up residence in one of the corners of the room where she could cover the door and the unconscious assailants at the same time. She spread her legs in a vee and Castle was laying on the floor with his head on her thigh. She was amazed by what she had seen this evening. He'd withstood a terrible round of torture and extricated himself from his bonds. He'd quickly worked out a plan to deal with the thugs and executed it flawlessly.

But maybe the biggest shocker was the way he dealt with Demming. She'd always known that Rick would protect her if given the chance. She had seen it with her own eyes as he burst into her flame-engulfed apartment after Dunn blew it up. He had rushed to her aid without an iota of concern for his own safety.

Before that he stood up to face a war criminal with only a bottle of champagne as his weapon, willing to take a bullet for her if that was what was needed to secure her safety. Thank goodness that wasn't the outcome, but she couldn't help but marvel at his commitment to her safety.

And now he beat Demming half to death to protect her, only stopping the onslaught when she asked him to stand down.

The level of devotion that this man possessed for her was remarkable.

How could she have been so stupid, so blind?

He had been showing her for the past two years how much he loved her. And what did she do? She ran to another.

How could she have been _so_ stupid, _so_ blind?

He had stayed in Somalia and then traveled to Afghanistan with just a glimmer of hope at catching up to people who were a threat to her. A threat that she knew nothing about.

 _How could she_ _have_ _been so stupid, so blind?_

He rushed those same men in another warehouse, one that was not too far from here, just days ago. Taking them out and rescuing her team.

 _ **How could she have been so stupid, so blind?**_

Well, not anymore! She wasn't stupid nor would she be blind any longer. Her eyes had been opened and her heart awakened. With her free hand, the one not currently possessing her Glock, she reached down and stroked his face. The caressing of his face seemed to be a balm for his soul. He let out a slow "hmm" and a smile, that smile that gave her stomach butterflies, shone on his battered and bruised face. She couldn't help but smile at him, one that she hoped that he would recognize as just for him.

"Hey gorgeous!" Castle beamed tiredly.

Kate ran her fingers through his hair, smoothing it out of his eyes, all the while never letting that smile leave her face. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been tortured by the junior varsity team. I mean really, who sends Demming to do their dirty work?" he said trying to break the tension.

She could feel her heart swell with affection as she stared into his eyes. She could physically feel the love pouring out of his heart and into hers. "I love you." The words slipped from Kate's lips as she continued to trail her fingers through his hair. It wasn't a loud declaration; it was as if she had been saying it for years. And if she was honest with herself, a little piece of her heart had been in love with Richard Castle for quite some time.

"I love you, too," he replied earnestly.

There was a noise at the door and both readied their weapons and prepared for the worst.

Xx

The front passenger door opened before Esposito's Crown Vic stopped at the curb. Yana was out in a flash drawing her Glock 23 from her thigh holster and chambering a forty caliber round. Looking back to the second cruiser driven by Ryan she could see her husband chambering a round in his weapon.

"Javi, you and Ryan leave this to us!" Yana motioned her head for her husband to follow and they made their way to the door.

"Whoa, whoa, chica! I don't know what you think you're doing but you aren't going in there alone. Right bro?" Esposito said while Ryan followed up with a, "Right bro," of his own.

Anger flared over her face. Anger and fear for her family. The only family outside of her husband had been taken hostage and she was going to get them. Just as Rick had done for her and nobody was going to stop her.

It was a low growl released from her lips that caused Esposito to step back, apprehension visible on his face. "This is what I do. This is what Rick does. This is what Rick did for me just a couple months ago and I'll be damned if I'll let anyone get in my way. Now you two stay here and bring up the EMTs when they get here, or they'll have to work on you before they climb the stairs."

"You heard Kate on the phone; Rick subdued everyone. And if he hasn't, we can deal with them more effectively that the NYPD," Gray said firmly as he looked at his wife and then moved closer to Esposito. "Just give us thirty seconds then come running. She needs to do this; she needs to know that her family is safe."

Before Esposito could reply, it was Ryan who said, "Go. We'll be right behind you."

Hugging the wall as they ascended the stairs they stopped on each landing to insure that the way ahead was clear. They had parked on the backside of the warehouse and had to climb the stairs that lead to the offices before returning to the floor that housed the warehouse. Making quick work of their task, Yana and Mike stood at the entrance to the room in which that they were sure their friends were being held captive. Mike reached for the door and Yana counted out, "One, two, three." On three Mike shoved the door open and Yana entered with the grace of a cat. Her gun came up naturally and locked on a couple of targets in the corner.

Mike was right behind her, his gun locked on the three subdued men lying on the floor. He snickered at the sight of Demming's face. Turning the corner, he saw Rick and Kate lowering their guns. Yana was already on the move like a momma bear rushing to her cubs. "You really did a number on his face, Rick." Mike motioned to a now moaning Demming. "Did you have a little aggression you needed to get out?"

Castle flinched at Yana's manipulation of his body which only make her want to inspect him more. Once she was able to get him turned over she could see the source of his pain. She eased him back down and looked at Kate. Kate was sure she had never heard a more demonic voice than the one that Yana emitted. "Which one?" she asked as she rose and headed for their captors. "Kate, I'm only going ask once again, which one?"

"Yana stand down!" It wasn't Kate that spoke but Rick. "Not here, not now. We have laws and Kate is an officer of the law. Don't do anything that will come between your friendship." She stopped in her tracks and looked back at Rick incredulously. "For me, Yana, for me," he entreated as Kate continued to smooth his hair.

There was a commotion at the door and all turned to see Esposito and Ryan leading the EMTs into the room with Lanie in tow. They never stopped to see if Demming and his men were all right, just made their way to Beckett and Castle.

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Lanie asked as she dropped to her knees checking Castle's injuries. "Well, are you?!"

"Damn Lanie, I'm bruised not deaf," Castle replied with mock indignation.

"I wasn't talking to you, Castle. I can see your bruises, although I wonder how many of these little ones around your nipples were caused by something other than a fist," Lanie snarked while focusing on her best friend.

"Lanie, don't you think you should get out of the way and let the EMTs do their thing?" Kate asked, all the while refusing to let Castle leave her lap.

"Ma'am, we're going to need you to step aside and let us get to work," one of the paramedics said.

"And that also means you, little lady," the older EMT said to Kate

Kate slowly extricated herself from Castle and stood beside Yana and Lanie, never letting her eyes leave him. She was cataloging each and every bruise, committing them to memory. Demming was going to pay for this, pay for the pain that he had caused Castle. Not only the physical pain, which looked excruciating, but the mental pain of thinking she hated him for so long.

"Easy guys, his back is a mess," Kate called out as they began to turn him over.

Both hands flew to her mouth as Lanie saw the results of his torture. "Oh god, how could a cop do this? How could anyone do this to another person?"

Ryan looked over at Lanie. "We have a customer for you."

Lanie looked at Kate and raised her eyebrow in a silent question. "He protected me!" was all Kate was willing to say as she curled up into herself, almost embarrassed that she needed protecting at all.

Yana immediately drew Beckett to her surrounding her in a sisterly hug. "I know how you feel. Remember that just a few weeks ago he did the same for me. Know that his love is everlasting."

Xx

Demming and the surviving captor were wheeled out to waiting ambulances while the one who had met his maker was loaded into the coroner's van. Shortly thereafter Kate emerged from the warehouse with Castle's arm draped over her shoulder. He was using her as a crutch, refusing to leave on a stretcher.

"Okay writer-man. Time to go the hospital," the M.E. cried out from the door of the ambulance that was waiting for him.

He shook his head emphatically. "Not going to happen. I'm going home."

Stopping their slow gait Kate urged, "Rick, you need to be seen and you need a night in the hospital."

"No, I just want to go home," he insisted adamantly.

She leaned up in his ear and spoke. "There are two reasons that I need you to go to the hospital. One is if there is an infection we need treat it quickly. You saw the tools that they used on you. The second on is more personal," she cooed. "I've had dreams about you for years. And most of those dreams tended to take on a more… how should I say…athletic, …aerobic, …no, gymnastic form of love making. I need to be sure that your ribs and back can handle it when I wrap my legs around you. I need to know that you can stand with my legs hooked around your back, that there's no permanent damage." She nipped at his ear as she finished the last word.

"Hold that door, Lanie! I need to make sure I'm A-okay. I have something to live for." Castle started moving to the van much with a much quicker gait than he had exhibited earlier.

Laughing out loud, Lanie trilled, "Oh my god, Kate. What did you say to him?"

"Just some encouragement."

Yana exited the warehouse and stopped in her tracks. Something had spooked her. She had a feeling someone was watching them. She searched the adjoining rooftops and windows but alas, she didn't find the proof she searched for. She loaded up into Esposito's unit and started to drive off, that's when she caught a glimpse in her side mirror of a black Ford Expedition leaving an alley and driving off slowly in the opposite direction.

 **Thoughts?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **I am glad to receive all of the messages wondering where I was and when I would be updating. Truth be told I have had a bit of a time with writing. I sit down and try to write and what comes out is so bad that it discourages me from wanting to write. As many of you can tell** **by** **my work, I am by no means a professional but even my limited abilities require some inspiration. And there hasn't been any.**

 **I have started to work on a few chapters and they seem better so hopefully I can get them out a little faster.**

 **I owe ladyAilith a debt of gratitude for her excellent work on this chapter. The rewrites were enormous. I wouldn't do this with out her.**

 **Again I own nothing.**

A slight rap on the door was followed by, "How's he doing?"

Without letting go of Castle's hand or looking up from her place on the bed, Beckett replied, "He's resting, Espo. The attending in the Emergency Room gave him a sedative before they transferred him up here."

She reached up and gingerly wiped the damp cloth across his forehead taking great care not to come into contact with the deepening blue and purple bruises covering his face. Her eyes never left his face as she spoke again, her voice raw and breaking with emotions some people would swear she didn't possess. "They kept beating and beating him and there was nothing I could do. I just had to watch. It was so violent and I could tell that this wasn't the first time he'd gone through this sort of thing. My god, he was so brave, so strong. He was more worried about me having to witness it than he was with what they were doing to him."

Moving into the room, Esposito grabbed an empty chair and slid it up to the bed. "You've got to know this isn't your fault." He rubbed her leg trying to convey some comfort to his friend.

"Isn't it? If he hadn't met me he wouldn't be in this bed. He wouldn't be covered in bruises, and… I don't want to think about the things they did with that torch." She shuddered and her voice broke.

"Castle's a force of nature. He would have found a way to meet you. On the subway, in the park, on the street, he would have met you. And the way he looks at you, there's no way he would have walked on past without initiating a conversation with you."

She simply smiled at her friend. "Yeah, he would have as soon as we met."

"My point exactly, but I have a feeling that you would have talked to _him,_ maybe even before he got the chance."

She looked at incredulously at the man grinning in the chair. But before she could respond, he jumped back in. "What? You know I'm right. You're not the type of woman to sit around and wait. You go after something you want. And if you want to believe it or not, you've had your eye on him from day one. We all see it. Hell, we all have _bets_ riding on it!"

She returned her focus to Castle continuing the careful cleansing and brushing loose strands of hair out of his face. "Demming was like a man possessed. He was almost demonic with the joy he was taking in the punishment Castle was taking. If I looked away or flinched, the blowtorch came out. If Castle passed out then Demming played Russian roulette with me. He kept talking about his sister. I didn't know he had a sister did you?"

Thinking back to his days at the 54th precinct, Esposito couldn't remember Demming ever speaking of family. "No, I can't say I've ever heard him speak about any relatives."

"He kept asking about what we didn't put in the file, just like Lockwood did. What file are they talking about? Why do they think we wouldn't put something in a case file?" She turned back to Esposito, her voice breaking again. "None of this makes any sense. None of it."

Deciding he needed to change the subject before she let her emotions completely overwhelm her, Esposito asked, "Where are Martha and Alexis?"

"Yana took them to the café. She isn't letting either one of them out of her sight and I'm honestly relieved that she isn't. I couldn't bear to tear myself away from him, but I can't imagine them without a detail right now."

Getting her mind back on the case would help to break Beckett out of her melancholy state so Esposito offered up a little tidbit of information on the case. "Demming's on the fifth floor, cuffed to his bed with two guards on his door from Internal Affairs. The scuttlebutt is that Captain Victoria Gates is going to handle this personally. She's ordered the officers guarding him to call her day or night when he wakes."

"Gates? From what I hear she's a bulldog when it comes to corruption. I'm glad she's the one on this case."

"I'm glad to hear that, Detective Beckett," a slender African American woman remarked from the doorway. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Captain Victoria Gates of Internal Affairs."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Beckett smiled as she delivered her reply.

Brusquely Gates replied, "If you see my mother you can call her ma'am. You can address me either by captain or sir. I worked too hard to get where I am to have some chauvinists mock me by using ma'am. Are we clear?"

"Crystal!" Beckett paused then finished with, "Sir!"

Gates turned to Esposito. "Detective Esposito I presume?" When she received a nod from him to let her know she was in fact right, she continued, "Detective, give us the room."

After receiving the same nod from Beckett that he had used moments ago, Esposito turned and marched out the door, closing it rather forcefully to let everyone know his displeasure.

Gates took a seat in the chair that Esposito had just vacated and took out a notepad looking over at Castle. "How is he?"

Somewhat surprised by Gates's compassion for her partner, Beckett responded with a slight hitch in her voice. "He's sedated and on pain meds. They brought in a cardiolgist who diagnosed Castle with a myocardial contusion, or a bruised heart. So they also have him on meds for that as well as swelling around the heart. The attending in the ER also thought it would do him some good to sleep. He's been through hell."

"Do you mind if we talk about that now?" Gates asked, again perplexing Beckett. Moments ago Gates was this hard-ass captain, and now she was almost motherly in the way she was dealing with the situation. "I can see I've confused you. Let me put you at ease a little. You see, in IA we have to command respect. We can't get too close or show much compassion or the targets of our investigations will think they have a leg up on us. So coming across abrasively helps me separate myself from my work, so to speak. It allows me to ask the tough questions and never give the appearance of empathy or the lawyers and union will roast me and my investigations. And I think neither of us want bad cops to get away with anything."

Somewhat surprised by the captain's candor, Beckett replied, "Yes ma'a…I mean, yes sir."

"Now, can you tell me what happened to you and your partner?"

Beckett went through the details of their captivity as succinctly as she could, emphasizing the courage and bravery that Castle had shown in enduring the torture and eventually freeing them. As she spoke about the worst of the torture she had to blink back the tears that threatened to betray her true feelings for her partner. Their friends and family knew how she felt about Rick but she wasn't ready for the rest of the world to know.

"I have just a few questions for you, Detective, and then I'll head out. First I was under the impression that you were dating Demming, but seeing you here with Mr. Castle leads me to believe that might not be the case." Gates put up her notepad indicating to Beckett that these questions were off the record.

Beckett sighed. She knew that this question would come up eventually but she didn't want to answer it with Castle in the room. Even if he was unconscious at the time. "I met Demming right after I found my new apartment. My last one was destroyed by Scott Dunn and I stayed at Castle's loft until I was able to find a place. We dated for a few weeks until I discovered that Tom had hacked my email and sent an awful note to Castle which drove him away from the precinct." Uncertain about how much she could reveal about Castle's whereabouts during his time away, she decided being vague would suffice for now. "Castle only returned recently and we found ourselves drawn to each other."

"Do you have any idea what why Demming was so adamant that you have information that's not in a file? And what case that it's related to?"

Back on the solid ground of case work over emotions, Beckett jumped to answer. "I have no idea. Not only do I not know what information he's after, I have _no_ idea what case he's referring to. I could never get him to name the case or what information he wanted. It was like he didn't really know what he was talking about."

"Well, we will get to the bottom of this, but until then I'm going to have to ask for your gun and badge," Gates stated in a firm, no-nonsense tone.

"What are you talking about? Why?" Beckett demanded heatedly.

"You're a victim of a violent crime, Detective. I'm placing you on administrative leave until we get this cleared up. It's just a formality, but you had to have expected this to happen."

If Beckett was honest with herself she did know that this was coming. There was no way that she or any other officer could stay on active duty while this mess was sorted out. The fact of the matter was she didn't want to. She wanted to be there for Rick and his family. She had a burning need to nurse him back to health.

Beckett handed over her badge. "My weapon is in evidence. It was taken from me during our kidnapping."

Xx

"Detective Beckett, it's good to see you again," the tall, dark-haired doctor said as he entered the room. "And how is our patient doing?" he asked as he picked up Castle's chart and moving around to listen to his heart and examine his chest.

"He's been sleeping comfortably since they gave him the sedative in the ER. But quite frankly, I'd like for him to wake up so we'll know he's okay," Kate said as she returned to wiping Rick's brow with the damp cloth that was still in her possession.

"It's okay, Detective. He's doing well. Everything sounds great right now. Just what I would expect with the trauma that he experienced. I'll make a note in his chart to withhold his next dose until he awakens. Hopefully when he awakes that will put you at ease," the doctor remarked as he placed the chart back in the slot on the foot of the bed. "Here's my card if you have any questions or concerns. Please feel free to contact me day or night." With that said he laid his card on the table and spoke to the other women for the first time. "Ladies, I expect him to make a quick and full recovery. If all goes well tonight he might be able to go home in a few days. But that will depend greatly on the scans we're going to do this afternoon. I don't want to leave anything to chance." He smiled at them and left the room.

"Wait, before you go is there anything we should be looking for when he wakes. Anything that could indicate a setback or anything we shouldn't do?" Kate questioned.

"Yeah, like keeping quiet or lights dim or anything like that?" Alexis jumped in. "He tends to joke a lot, I mean a lot, and when we are all together he gets a little excited, likes to make Kate and I smile."

The doctor stood at the door way for a moment seemingly contemplating his response. "Let's not get him too worked up. I don't think he has anything to worry about, his scan earlier look okay and everything sounds good. But let's not chance it. That being said, having a room full of people who obviously love him can't help but increase his mood. Humor is after all a great healer, just don't take it to extreme and let him get his rest. And don't let him do anything too strenuous at least for a couple weeks. It will take that long for the bruise to heal. I'll check in after we get the scans from this afternoon." He looked around the room once more as if asking for any more questions, when there were no more he made his exit.

Martha, who had been watching the scene over her magazine, was the first to speak. "Well, Katherine, it looks like you have an admirer."

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" Kate was flummoxed.

"What is the good doctor's name, my dear?" Martha teased. She knew that the young woman only had eyes for her son, but she did want to see her reaction. The ability to tease that Richard was famous for was a gift from her genes and this was the first time she had been able to use it on Katherine.

"I don't know, Martha. Maybe Donald or David...something like that," she shrugged unconcernedly. "I wasn't really listening when we were in the Emergency Room."

Alexis was up out of her seat and grabbed the card before Kate could reach for it. Sing-songing as she spoke, Alexis read the name. "Joshua Davidson, cardiologist. Oh, and he _personally_ wrote his cell phone on it."

"That's some bedside manner," Yana teased. "Maybe you should give him a call, see if he will look at you all starry-eyed again."

Kate felt her skin begin to heat up and was sure her cheeks were reddening. But it wasn't due to a blush. She could feel anger creeping in as she retorted, "There's only one set of eyes I want looking at me all _s_ _tarr_ _y-_ _eyed_ as you said. They're the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen and I can't wait for them to open."

A raspy, gravelly voice came from behind her as she had turned to deal with her tormentors. "That better be the case, gorgeous."

 **Thoughts?**

 **I admit that adding Gates and Davidson in this chapter was a little nuts but I just couldn't help myself.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow can you believe another chapter this soon? Neither can I.**

 **I want to thank LadyAilith for her work on this chapter. I am blessed to say I nor my family has ever had a stay in the hospital, other than my wife and child birth, so I had no idea what terminology to use in this chapter. My editor was amazing, she fixed my errors and misconceptions quickly. She is the best.**

 **As always I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 25**

"Rick, you're awake! Oh, thank god, I've been so worried!" Tears streamed down Kate's face as she spoke.

The heart monitor beeped a little faster as Castle reached up and caressed the back of her head, taking time to relish the fact that he could run his fingers through her hair. "I'm fine, just a little sore."

Kate looked up to see Alexis patiently waiting her turn to comfort her dad. "Oh, Alexis, I'm so sorry! Here, take my place."

When Kate had relinquished her seat on the bed and began to move, Alexis handed her the card that Dr. Davidson left and smiled. "Don't know if you need a consult from the good doctor," she chuffed as she took a seat next to her dad.

Kate took the card and tore it in half, then in half again, continuing until there was nothing but confetti left. "Whoa, whoa! You may not need a consult but others in this room might," Yana remarked.

"Shut up, Yana. You're married," Kate smirked.

"Yeah, but he's taller," came Yana's quick response.

"Who's taller?" Mike Gray inquired as he came into the room. "And who is he taller than?"

Never missing a beat, Yana replied, "Just the doctor who was hitting on Kate. And the second part of the answer is _YOU!"_

"You're the one who was wanting his card," Kate replied with a wink.

"He may be taller but I can kill him a hundred different ways," came the retort from Mike.

"Now girls, you truly do sound like sisters. But you should know not to get these men too riled up. Their little egos can't handle it," Martha said conciliatorally.

Castle finally joined the conversation. "Hey, who says I have a little ego? Wait, that didn't come out the way I wanted it to."

"Ew, Dad!"

"I don't know what you guys are going on about but I heard you when I got off the elevator. And did you see that Dr. Davidson? Whew!" Lanie declared as she walked into the room. They didn't need to know that she ran into him getting off the elevator and it didn't take a rocket scientist to guess who they were talking about.

Getting annoyed, Kate tried to shut down her friend. "Lanie, not you too!"

"No, not me too. Rumor has it that he likes the ladies a little older." Lanie shot a look at Martha.

"Well, give me that card. I'll definitely take him out for a spin," Martha said as she fluffed her hair.

"Eww. Really, Grams!"

"Mother, I don't think I want a new stepfather."

"Oh, do be quiet, Richard. Who said anything about a stepfather? I just mentioned a test drive," Martha replied as the rest of the women looked on, scandalized.

"I think it's time for that sedative now," Rick said, trying to stifle a groan as he attempted to shift position. "Maybe I can dream of my two best girls and get the thought of Mother's conquest out of my mind."

A couple heartbeats later, Nurse Wilson bustled into the room with a couple of syringes, one that could only be the sedative of which Rick had just spoken. "It sounds like you are looking forward to this." She held up a syringe, waving it slightly. "Just give me a few minutes to check your bandages and we'll get you your nighty-night meds." She turned to the occupants of the room. "Why don't you let us have a little privacy. I'm sure my patient wouldn't want you to see his injuries."

' _God bless Martha,'_ Kate thought as the aging diva grabbed Alexis, who obviously wanted to stay with her dad. "Come, Alexis. Let's get lunch; Kate will be here with him. If anything happens she will call us right away." Martha raised an eyebrow with a pointed look at Kate. "Right, my dear?"

"Of course I'll call if anything changes or the doctor gives us a new prognosis, Martha. Yana, you're going with them." It was more of a question than statement. It worried her that Demming's sister was still at large.

"Certainly. Mike and I will be with them all day. Can we bring you something from the loft? Change of clothes or anything?"

Before Kate could answer, Lanie jumped in. "How about I go to lunch with you all then I'll run by the loft with you to get her things. She'll say she doesn't need anything, but she'll need to freshen up before too long."

"Thanks Lanie, I love you, too," Kate said with a laugh.

The nurse flitted around checking Castle's chart, his heart, blood pressure, and the like. When it was time to change the dressings on Rick's back the nurse signaled for another nurse to help but Kate offered to help. She barely wanted to move out of the way for the nurse to help him; she sure didn't want more people in the room obstructing her view of Rick.

' _When did_ _I_ _become this woman?'_ She never would have described herself as clingy, let alone have someone else think that of her. But there was no way if someone watching from outside the door would call her anything but clingy.

The heart monitor's annoying beep increased rapidly as the bandages came off. A gasp escaped from Kate. The holes in his back - there was nothing else to call them - caused by the goon with blow torch and the pliers, were covered with pus. The drainage from the burns had thoroughly soaked the bandages and the pull pad on which Rick had been resting.

The nurse packed the wounds with an antibiotic ointment and redressed them. She gently pulled out the soiled pad and replaced it. Then they carefully lowered Castle back into the prone position that he would be occupying the next few days.

Nurse Wilson quickly checked his oxygen cannula, administered the necessary antibiotic, and began to inject the sedative into his PIC line as well. "Now it will take just a few minutes for this to kick in. I'll check back in to make sure you're resting comfortably. I hope I didn't hurt you too much, Mr. Castle."

"Thank you, Nurse Wilson, he'll be fine," Kate cordially replied.

"Yes, thank you, Nurse Ratchet," Castle muttered.

"Rick!" exclaimed Kate.

"Oh, don't worry about him," the nurse said cheerily, closing the door as she left.

"I'm sorry, I'm a terrible patient. Always have been," he confessed as he turned his gaze to Kate.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, nervousness overtook her. She wasn't sure how he would take her revelation about The Old Haunt. "I bought you a bar!" she blurted.

Confusion flashed across his face. _'A bar, she bought me a bar? How?'_ "I, ah, ok…ay. That's nice, unexpected but nice. May I ask why?"

"Because you wanted it?" Bewildered, she stared into his eyes. "Didn't you?"

"Well, I _have_ always dreamed of being a barkeep."

"Um, your lawyers said you wanted to buy it. So I signed the papers," she clarified.

' _The Old Haunt! Now it ma_ _de_ _sense!'_ It was true that he had wanted The Haunt since he wrote his first book. The inspiration that he had gathered from that establishment was only second to the presence of his muse. He had only stopped writing there when the playboy author came into being. He couldn't get a moment's peace in the booth. Fans would interrupt at the most inopportune moments. Always when the words were flowing so he decided to work in his home office.

"You bought me The Haunt?"

"I actually bought you the building which houses the bar but that included The Haunt itself," Kate replied while taking particular interest in a thread on her jeans.

"You bought _US_ a building and a bar?" he questioned drowsily, seemingly unable to keep his eyes open.

Seeing he was worn out and beginning to drift off to sleep she decided to end their conversation for now. "I bought you a bar. Now go to sleep."

"Oh, Katydid, whass mine's yours. ...Should know that by now. Wouldn' let juss anyone control businesses 'cept the love of my life," he slurred. And with that he slipped off to sleep.

' _Love of my life? Did he just say that? I know that we_ _'_ _ve spoken in metaphors about apple carts and such, but never have we used such direct terms.'_ She sat immersed in her musings, trying to get a grasp on what Castle had just revealed. She had never truly given herself to anyone. Never fully accepted anyone completely. But now she was completely giving and accepting and she had to admit it felt wonderful.

Xx

The weather had taken a turn for the worse. A late summer storm had arisen, creating a deluge that had snarled the movements of the city of eight million. People were scurrying for cover from the downpour, trying their best to stay dry.

Monica surmised it was a lost cause as she looked out the window of the little Indian restaurant across the street from St. Francis Hospital that housed her brother and _that writer._ How could Tom have been so stupid? He was sent to take care of Beckett and she walked out of that warehouse unharmed. The writer, on the other hand, looked as if he had gone through hell and back.

She was startled out of her musings when the chair across from her screeched across the linoleum floor. She turned her gaze from the window, where she had been staring at nothing and everything all at once, to the large African American man who took residence in the offending chair.

"Well?" was all the beauty had to say, but it was enough for Simmons to know exactly what she wanted to know.

"Your brother's in bad shape. From what my guy had to say, it looks like he was beaten within an inch of his life. He had a nurse take a look at Beckett's hand when she administered the writer's meds. Her hands look unscathed, so she must have used a weapon. My guess would be the butt of a pistol." He stopped with his analysis when the waitress appeared to take his order.

Moments later, order in hand, the waitress moved onto another table. "How could he have been so stupid? He was supposed to get the information and kill her. But no, my brother apparently focused on the writer allowing her to get the drop on them," Monica spat, venom seething with every word.

"If I had to venture a guess, I'd say your brother really is sweet on Detective Beckett. I have the feeling that he was taking pleasure in the abuse that Mr. Castle was enduring. What pisses me off the most is that _my guys_ lost focus also. They let that wisp of a woman take them out. One's dead and the other will never walk again."

Monica turned again to stare out of the window lost in the words that Vulcan had said. She had seen Kate Beckett, and although she cut an impressive figure, she could hardly believe that the detective could take out the three men that had been in the room with her. One on one with Tom maybe, but the two hulking monsters that Vulcan had sent could more than hold their own against anyone.

She spoke to herself in just above a whisper. "Is there any chance that the writer could have done this?" Warming to the idea, she turned to Vulcan and spoke louder. "Any chance Mr. Castle did this? Any chance he's the one who took them out? With his size it would make more sense."

"Nope, not a chance in hell!" The response from Vulcan was quick and absolute; he was truly steadfast in his belief that Castle could not have done this.

"You seem pretty certain; care to explain?" Monica asked as she reached for her drink.

"When they brought me in for interrogation when everything went down with Jack, Mr. Castle had his pansy-ass in there with her. I tried to get under his skin, get him to take a punch so I could walk on a technicality. He was scared to death, so much so I thought me might soil his three hundred dollar slacks." Vulcan laughed. "I couldn't get him to do a damn thing. But her on the other hand... When I pushed her, she had me up and through a two-way mirror faster than you could imagine. No, he doesn't have the balls but she sure as hell does."

"Balls or not, I want him dead just as much as I want her dead. And I have a couple of ideas how we can get it done…."

Xx

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**


	26. Chapter 26

**I want to thank LadyAilith for her wonderful work on this chapter. If you could see all the red ink when I get them back you would be amazed.**

 **I have to ask can anyone tell me about Monica Wyatt?**

 **I own nothing.**

Chapter 26

Kate was seated in the lone chair next to the window. The chair was worn and distressed after what one could imagine were many years of use. How many people had sat in that very chair and fretted over a loved one? How many people had sat in that chair while their loved one took their final breath? The mere thought of losing Castle caused her breathing to become ragged, her eyes to fill with unshed tears, and her hands to begin to shake.

He had taken the most savage beating she had ever witnessed. If she was honest, she'd never seen anyone with that many injuries still breathing. Usually injuries like that led to only one place: Lanie's table.

She turned and stared out the window, realizing not for the first time that if Richard Castle had never started following her he would not be lying in that bed. He would be at home annoying his daughter and trying to corral Martha. If that was even possible.

She also realized that if she had never met Richard Castle _she_ would be dead. One could argue that if he hadn't reopened her mother's case none of this would have happened. But if she was honest, brutally honest with herself, she would have reopened the case. That case was like a siren song that called to Kate in her weakest moments. So yes, she would have reopened that case, and yes, without Richard Castle she would have been killed.

That realization startled her more than she would've thought. Since her mother died and her father disappeared into a bottle of whiskey, she had never relied on anyone. Captain Montgomery was the closest she had let anyone and she rarely confided in him on the important things, private things. Hell, Will Sorenson had asked her to go to Boston with him and she ended things. She could never see living that life.

But now there was someone with whom she could see living that life. He had wormed his way into her life, not willing to take no for an answer. Then he wormed his way into her heart and she wasn't willing to give no as an answer. She had fallen in love with him, hopelessly in love, and nothing would ever change that.

How had that happened? When did that happen? She couldn't point to a time or date, nor could she point to a single act by him. It just happened, like it was always meant to be. If Castle could read her thoughts, he would say it was the universe talking and he would be right.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the rustle of the bed clothes as Castle shifted positions, his eyes open, searching for something, someone. When his eyes landed on her, a smile broke out across his battered and bruised face. It was as though he was adrift at sea and had just spotted land. "Hey, gorgeous!" in a baritone that filled the room.

"Hey, babe." She pushed her hair behind her ear and caught her bottom lip between her teeth. It was a nervous habit of hers that she was sure he was aware of. Looking down, she folded up the piece of paper that she had been reading and placed it back in her bag.

"What'cha reading?" Castle questioned, all the while suspecting that he knew the answer.

"Just a letter someone sent me," she returned coyly, a wide smile breaking out across her face letting him know it brought her joy to have it with her. "About the importance of stars."

"Well, I'm glad that it seems to bring you so much happiness."

She reclaimed her spot on the edge of the bed and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Have I ever told you how much the stars mean to me?"

Realizing that Beckett was using her storytelling voice, he was unwilling to break her train of thought so just a slight shake of his head had her resuming the story. "We had a reception at our place after Mom's funeral. It was awful, so many people wanting to offer their condolences and all I wanted was my mom back. I tried to be the good hostess, tried to listen to their stories but all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry for days. All Dad wanted to do was crawl into a bottle."

Castle reached up and wiped a tear that was slipping down her face for which he received a faint, grateful smile. "Dad said, 'Katie, let's get the hell out of here.' So we took the Q train to Coney Island and walked up and down the beach, sharing our own stories about her. The more we walked, the later it became until night was upon us. We ended up outside Ruby's Bar and Grill; Dad went in for a drink and I stayed outside on the beach."

"At that time of the year it had to be freezing," Rick quietly commented.

"It was pretty cold but I was already numb to everything. Had been for days, so I took a seat and looked out over the ocean. On our walk I had picked up some twigs and string so I made a little stick man." She smiled faintly and carried on. "He's still in my desk. In the drawer I keep locked from prying partners."

He chuffed out a little laugh. "I'd love to meet him sometime."

"I'd love for you to meet him. In any event, I lay back and stared at the stars for what seemed like hours. I could see quite a few that night, even with the lights from the city. It was so peaceful, it was almost like she was there looking down at me."

"So, I'm staring at the stars and I hear a commotion behind me. I turned around to see my dad stumbling out of the bar."

"Oh,Kate." He pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I wish I'd have known you then."

"Me too, Rick." She began weeping on his shoulder. When she regained her composure she sat up, wiping her red-rimmed eyes with the heels of her hands. "I have good memories of the stars as well. When I was fourteen I was head over heels for Tommy Brubaker. He had wavy blonde hair and was the star of our school basketball team."

He cracked a smile. "Young Kate Beckett had a crush?"

"Oh, I had more than a crush. We dated, if you could call what fourteen-year-olds did dating, the last month or so of the school year. On the last day of school, Jen Barker, the most well-endowed girl in our class, let it be known that she was interested in Tommy. He couldn't wait to dump me for her. He said that a guy like him couldn't be seen with a girl with braces and no boobs."

Castle's smile left his face and was replaced with indignation on Kate's behalf. "You're kidding."

"Nope. I guess being all knobby kneed and gangly armed didn't help. Regardless, we went left that weekend for our summer vacation at the family cabin. The whole trip I was unusually quiet. After dinner I went to my room and listened to awful grunge rock."

"Mom came up to check on me and I told her what happened. She went downstairs, got a tub of French vanilla ice cream, and came back. We climbed out my window and sat on the roof, eating ice cream, looking at the stars, and cursing boys. Anyway, when I need to be close to her I look at the stars, but it's kind of hard in the city. Sometimes I drive to Coney Island; sometimes I ride my Harley out to Long Island, stop at an exit, and just stare at the sky."

"When this is over, I think we need to spend a few nights at the beach house stargazing," he murmured, lightly stroking her hair.

A smile overtook his face. If she was honest it was her favorite one. The one that seemed to come from deep in his soul, the one that she could swear he reserved for only her. "I think that would be wonderful."

Xx

The coffee in the cafeteria was awful. No, awful was the coffee at the precinct _**BC**_ _,_ Before Castle, as she liked to think about it. Before the man-child had wormed his way onto her team and into her life. Before the only thing that mattered was getting justice, justice for the victims whose cases came across her desk. Justice for the families of those victims which, if she was honest, meant more to her than the justice for the victims themselves.

She knew what it was to be the family of one of the victims; she knew the heartache, the pain of never knowing why. When her mother was taken from her, she had wanted nothing more than to know why. Why did she have to die that night? Why would anyone want to take the life of a middle aged mother and wife?

Now she was becoming more than that person who had been so singularly driven to know why. Sure she still wanted to have that question answered but now she was beginning to want more. It didn't surprise anyone who knew her that her desire to become more coincided with her acceptance of her partner. No, acceptance wasn't the right word, with her growing relationship with her partner.

Even before she'd admitted her feeling for the man, he was bringing her out of her shell, out of her self-imposed prison. The one that she thought she would only gain parole from when she got the answer to the question, "Why?" But as her partner grew up before her eyes, the warden of the prison that contained her heart began to make inferences about time off for good behavior. About maybe giving her heart a chance at something more than pain. But the only person her warden could see as a parole officer was Richard Castle.

Castle, that infuriating man-child. The one who would throw out innuendo at the blink of an eye and turn around and pay a hundred grand for a chance to give her, her why. The man who continually stared at her then took her in when she had nothing after her place exploded. The man who constantly infuriated her then called her extraordinary for the whole world to see. The man who excelled at mischief and the man who brought back her smile. The man who forced her to change her life from **AM** ( **A** fter **M** om) to **BC**.

"There you are," Alexis called out as she entered the café. "I thought I might find you here."

"I just wanted to get a cup while he was having another scan," Kate replied as she glanced at the young woman.

"You seemed lost in thought when I came in. I called your name a couple of times before I got your attention," Alexis remarked as she doctored her own cup of coffee the same way her father had been doing for years.

"I keep thinking about your father and Dr. Davidson."

"Oh."

Cocking her head and raising a questioning eyebrow didn't seem to elicit an answer, so Kate asked,"OH?"

Nervously Alexis replied, "Yeah, 'Oh.' I mean, don't feel like you have to stay here because of Dad. He would understand; the doctor's attractive if you go for that type of look."

Amused, Kate inquired with a slight smile, "What type of look?"

"The 'I need a bath and I think it looks good,' bad boy look," Alexis said as she gazed over the top of her mug currently cupped in both her hands.

Beckett let out a laugh. Not a slight, demure laugh, but a full on belly laugh. The kind that started down in the recesses of your stomach and grew as it rose to your lips. The kind that caused you to shake uncontrollably as the tears filled your eyes. "Oh, Alexis, that isn't what I was thinking about when I said Dr. Davidson at all. I was thinking that he said we might be able to take your dad home a couple of days early if these scans go well." Kate leaned forward with a hint of mischief of her own in her eyes. "Besides, I don't want to compete with Martha. I think she has her eyes set on a new boy toy."

Letting out a sigh of relief, the young woman said, "Good!"

Leaning back into her chair once more, Kate felt a wave of contentment wash over her. "I was thinking of my life before Rick. How truly miserable I was and how he brought joy back into my life. How I wouldn't give that up for anything."

A smile blossomed on Alexis's face, the first smile Kate had seen on her face since her father woke up. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now let's get back to his room. He needs the people who love him there." Beckett stood to throw away her trash and noticed that at Alexis hadn't moved. Well, her jaw had moved but that was it. "What?"

"You love him?" The question was asked quietly, barely audible to anyone else.

"With all my heart." With that, smiles broke out across both their faces.

 **Thoughts?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Well I'm Back again. Not so long this time. I added the first part of this chapter (which I hadn't planned on writing) at the suggestion of Retired1984. It was an interesting concept and I hope I did justice to what you envisioned.**

 **I own nothing, not even the computer this is written on.**

 **Chapter 2** **7**

He awoke to a pounding head; it felt as if Big Ben was tolling midnight between his ears. As he tried to open his eyes, he found that his left was swollen shut and no amount of effort could prise it open. His only recourse was to accept that he could only use his right.

To be honest he felt like hell. _Where did Richard Castle learn to hit that hard anyway_ _?_ _It felt as if a five pound sledge hammer_ _had_ _slammed against his skull with each blow._ _Much to his chagrin_ _, it was Kate Beckett who saved him from feeling even worse. If she hadn't called Castle off_ _,_ _he_ _wa_ _s sure that the writer would still be landing blows._

After his eye opened and he acclimated to the view, he was struck by brightness of the room. It was meant to be a reminder of the sterility of the room that hopefully conveyed a healing vibe. And that was in contrast with the strong perfume that permeated the air. It was a little fruitier than the cherry that Beckett usually wore.

He twisted on the bed expecting to see the detective but was surprised to see a well-dressed African American woman (although the jacket was slightly outdated).

"Mr. Demming. Let me introduce myself. I am Lieutenant Victoria Gates from Internal Affairs," the woman said as she stood by his bed. "It's Detective Demming, Lieutenant," he sneered.

"That… remains to be seen, Mr. Demming. But I can say this, the odds of you keeping that badge don't look very promising." Gates slid the lone beige chair up close to the bed, affording her the chance to take a seat and still catch Demming's eyes.

"I don't know what you heard but…" He was promptly cut off by Gates raising her hand. He knew that his protest was an exercise in futility but it was one that he had to make, even if it was only to do his mental state some good. He was a highly decorated detective who was laid up in a hospital bed awaiting his arrest.

How had it come to this? How had he forsaken everything that his parents had instilled in him? How had he let himself be conned so easily?

Family, yes, family was the answer. He'd always loved his family whether they were official or not. And Monica had always been able to exert an immense amount influence upon him. Even as a youth she had schemed, taken the easy path, chased after the golden goose rather than following the principles that her foster parents had tried to instill in her.

She had been a rather petulant child and that along with her surly disposition, had seen her transferred from one foster home to another in an endless parade of new influences in her life. That was until she came to live with Tom's family. They had taken her in and shown her what was possible if a family loved you. But even that love didn't allow for her adoption. The family decided that they would rather keep the money the state provided rather than make her an official part of the family.

"Mr. Demming, have you heard a word I've said?"

"No… I guess I zoned out. As I was saying, I'm not sure what you heard but I can assure you that..."

"It doesn't matter what I heard, Mr. Demming, it's what I can prove. And rest assured I can prove a lot. Now do you want to help your cause or are you intending to continue with this false narrative, or the fallacy that you somehow have an out?"

"I've got nothing to say to you, nothing at all."

Rising and reaching under her jacket, feeling for the cold metal of the handcuffs, Gates began, "Thomas Demming you are under arrest for false imprisonment, felonious assault of a police officer, kidnapping, and attempted murder. You have the right to…" While she spoke she cuffed his right arm to the safety rail of the bed, the one that kept a patient from accidentally falling from the bed. She was sure that AMA never had this in mind when they recommended the implementation of the device.

"Tom, just tell me why? I've read your jacket. You're a good cop and have a relatively high ceiling. I could see you as a sergeant or lieutenant in the future; for you to throw it all away doesn't make any sense. Help me understand. This has to be more than about losing a girl." She was naturally curious as to what could cause a promising detective to go off the rails so spectacularly.

"Family, Lieutenant, family."

"Your jacket says nothing of a family." Gates was confused; she was sure she had read it thoroughly.

Demming just smiled and turned his head away from her indicating that this conversation was over. He had no intention of saying another word.

"There will be a couple of officers posted outside the door. That is until the doctors release you to us." The clacking of Gates' heels growing fainter indicated that she had left the room and was headed for the elevator.

Xx

Kate sat at Castle's bedside just as she had the previous few days, her slender fingers wrapped around the meaty digits of the writer. She never claimed to be a data entry specialist but she was proficient at typing, routinely finishing three case reports to her partner's one. Even with her abilities on a keyboard, she was always amazed at how fast and accurate Castle was as he typed away.

When she stayed at the loft a few months ago, after her place had been reduced to little more than cinders by Scott Dunn, she would sit in the den with a book she never intended to read, listening to Castle type away. He was creating a world. Their world. Or rather Nikki and Rook's world. But she wasn't so naïve as not know whose world it really was.

Castle had created a world where their alter egos thrived. A world where they had given in to their obvious attraction to each other. Then in a tequila-laced evening, they had given into their lust for one another. Nikki and Rook gave in; she and Castle took a little longer.

But Nikki and Rook didn't get their happily ever after, not in the world Castle created for them. Oh, he said that he could amend the story, create a new narrative where Rook survived and returned to Nikki. She knew that he was talented enough to pull it off; Derek Storm had survived many times, after all. But she would be happy if that story ended as long as the real Nikki and Rook got their happy ending.

"Hey babe, I have some news for you," she said as she noticed him stirring.

"I hope it's that you intend to call me babe for a long time," he replied as he struggled to bring his system back online following a solid night of sleep.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "We'll see how that works out in a few years. No, I was going to say that it looks like you'll get to go home today."

"Today?"

"Yep, Dr. Davidson wants to look you over and then we'll make our escape."

He chuckled. "Like Bonnie and Clyde."

"Nope," she replied, popping the P. "Like Kate and Rick."

"I like Kate and Rick. I think they have a great story."

"The best." She allowed her hair to fall across her face hiding the blush that threatened to show itself.

"When we get out of here today I'd like to visit the Old Haunt. I haven't been there in a very long time and I'd like to share it with you. Share my history there with you."

"So you're sure you aren't angry?" Kate questioned, still unsure whether she'd done the right thing.

"About you spending more of my money than I ever have? Nope, not a bit," he replied, popping the P just as she had earlier.

"Asshat!" she exclaimed in jest.

They sat there in comfortable silence, each knowing that the other just being in the room was enough. It was enough because they were enough. They were enough for each other.

The longer they sat, the more Castle thought about the Old Haunt and how much he wanted to share it with her. He'd never wanted to share it with anyone before now. Gina had asked him about it in the past and he just glossed over the story. He never even entertained the idea of visiting the bar with her.

But Kate? Kate was different. Kate was more. More than Meredith, more than Gina, more than Kyra. More than any woman he had ever met. More than any woman he had ever loved.

Loved?

Could he really say he actually loved another woman in his life? Yes, he loved his mother and worshipped the ground his daughter walked on. He obviously loved both of them, but another woman? He honestly couldn't say he'd loved another in his life.

In his teens, before the Navy, before Richard Castle, he had professed to loving Kyra Blaine. But now he saw it was little more than an infatuation.

Meredith, he would always love her in some way for giving him Alexis. But unconditional love, the kind that made you want to be better, be more? The kind that made you willing to give your life for someone else? No. Not that kind, not in the least.

Gina was never about love; she was more about a chance. A chance to provide a mother for Alexis. A chance to take the literary field by storm. To form a power couple for the ages, and if love happened, so be it.

Love didn't happen.

So now there he was, wanting to share the Old Haunt with Kate, to let her glimpse the man he was before Richard Castle. The man he was before the Navy, before the fame, before the fortune. To show her where he'd written his first novel, to share the booth with its torn vinyl seat and its table top with scribbles and doodles from years of constant use.

It was a place before the trappings of fame crushed his spirit and disillusioned his feelings on love. He wanted to show her what he had been, what he was becoming again. He wanted to show her that he was worthy of her love.

His thoughts were disrupted by Kate's hesitant voice. "You're sure about the Haunt?"

With a smile that could rival the lights on Broadway, he replied, "Yeah, I think I am."

Xx

The car reeked from the smell of expensive cologne, the kind you find in the gym locker of a high school boy trying to impress the homecoming queen. The kind that all the advertisements on television said caused a woman to lose control of herself. The ones that said a woman couldn't control her urges.

"Don't you think maybe you should tone down the Gucci a little? You have enough on to enchant the Rockettes," she uttered in annoyance.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Monica? I've been wearing this for years and you haven't complained before," Simmons retorted.

"I know, I know." Changing the subject, she continued, "We need to get a handle on the Beckett thing as quickly as we can."

"We will."

"I've already lost my brother and Dick to her; I want that bitch gone and soon."

"Speaking of your brother, I've had a few of my associates put pressure on an orderly who owes us a hefty amount. The word is that the police are guarding him like he's Lee Harvey Oswald or something."

"I know it's my fault that he's tied up in this mess, but if he had just killed her like I told him to do, it would all be over. But _no,_ he wanted to make the writer pay and she somehow got the jump on him. So I guess he's made his bed now," she said with no hint of remorse for Tom.

"That's all well and good but onto our current issue. I think we should close up shop and head for greener pastures. Another city, if you will. The heat that's going to come down when little Tommy eventually talks is going to be unbearable," Simmons said.

Taking time to think it over, Monica turned to him. "Let's make sure he doesn't talk, then. While we're at it, I want your best guys to follow Beckett. And when they can, to grab her, then call us. My little brother couldn't do it, but I sure as hell can." With that she opened the door, exited the vehicle, and drew in a breath of clean, fresh air.

Xx

 **Thoughts?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well it's me again. I just returned from vacation in Arizona. If you haven't had the chance to visit Sedona or the Grande Canyons I would highly recommend the trip. The views are amazing.**

 **Again I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 28**

She found herself a place of cover where no one on the floor could see her unless they rounded the corner. Even then she was slightly obscured by the portion of counter that jutted out past the recessed corner in which she found herself seated. The large bear she'd purchased, which was sitting between her and the main hall, would help conceal her identity if anyone was to notice her.

She had paid an orderly fifty dollars to let her know when the writer was alone. She had no desire to enter his room while _she_ was there. She was sure that in the near future she would have plenty of dealings with her, but not today.

She also knew that his family was a huge part of his life and if she would rather not face them today, maybe tomorrow they would sit down.

So there she sat reading an article on coronary embolism in a worn, dog-eared medical journal of some sort. Hearing the sound of heels clicking against the tile floor, she knew that meant only one thing: he was now alone. But she wanted confirmation from her informant before visiting the author. _"_ _After all she needed her fifty dollars' worth_ _,"_ she mused silently.

After receiving the nod from the young man who seemed to be more interested in her chest than the fifty she was paying, she headed for the assigned room. She stopped to take in the author before entering; his eyes were closed and he appeared to be resting peacefully.

Xx

"Hello Gina," Castle said dryly, cracking the lid of one eye to peer at her.

"How did…" she stuttered.

"Your heels. Your steps have a different cadence than Beckett's. Hers snap the ground with an air of authority where yours have a more sedate sound. It conveys authority, just not the same level as Beckett's," he said while simultaneously turning onto his side and offering a tight smile. "Now, how can I help you?"

She moved closer to his bed and graced him with what she was sure the same smile that won his heart years ago. "I received word that you were in the hospital and I had to check on you myself. I needed to make sure you were getting the level of care you deserve."

Castle had always been able to sense a trap whether it be out in the field, a wanton fan, or worse yet an ex-wife who seemed to be eyeing him like a lioness on the prowl. He decided to head this off before Kate returned from the cafeteria with their coffee. "I'm getting great care; Kate and Alexis are making sure of that."

He thought evoking Kate's name would cause Gina to falter in her approach but that wasn't the case. It seemed to spur her on. "I think you know what type of care I can offer," she purred, looking down at her low-cut blouse knowing his eyes would follow.

"Gina, where is this coming from? You and I didn't work then and we sure won't work now." His eyes stayed firmly fixed on her head.

She became incensed and changed tactics. "What's this I hear about you giving her control of your companies? You didn't give _me_ that right and I was married to you," she huffed.

Fearing the return of Kate and his inability to ever explain to Gina's actions, he tried to hurry her out of the room. "I can meet with you at your office in a few days, Gina."

"In a few days? Why can't we talk now? There are things we need to discuss."

"I would much rather have my pants on when we have this or any other discussions," he replied.

"So would I!" Beckett called out from the doorway as she entered. "For him to have his pants on that is. Gina, how nice to see you again," Beckett said sweetly as she traipsed to Castle's bedside. Coffees in hand prevented the need for an awkward handshake neither women seemed interested in giving.

Beckett leaned down and brushed a kiss across Rick's forehead then stood and watched him take the proffered coffee. "Dr. Davidson said he would be by in a few minutes with your discharge papers."

"I know you think the ending of the last Heat book suggests that Rick and I are not on the best of terms right now. But as you can plainly see, that isn't the case at all. We're together now and plan on that being the case for a very long time. And as the acting president of his company, all dealing with RCE should really go through me." Kate smiled after delivering her admonition, reveling in taking action against his ex-wife.

Gina shifted uncomfortably; she'd never been admonished that way before. "Is this the way you want it, Rick?"

Castle acknowledged her question with a nod and watched his ex-wife turn and march out of his room. "That was so hot!"

"The way she strutted out of here?"

"NO! Of course not. The way you took control – that was hot!"

Beckett sauntered closer to the bed and leaned down close to his ear. "If you think my taking control is hot, you might need to put a freezer in our bed room."

"Our?"

"Yes, ours," Beckett replied with a kiss to his cheek. "I was a fool to let you go before; I won't make that mistake again."

She was startled by a knock at the door, reacting like a school girl who'd gotten caught making out behind the bleachers; Castle only snickered. "Dr. Davidson, are we ready to go?" she queried.

Davidson shook his head humorously at the blushing beauty standing beside the bed picked up the chart and began to look it over. "I need to check our patient but I think we can release him today."

"That's great news. I'll step out and let you do what you need to do." Kate smiled at Castle. "I need to let Yana know we're springing you today. Alexis and she have a little party planned."

Xx

"Boss, they're on the move and the town car isn't headed to his loft."

"Follow them and let me know where they are; this just might be our chance."

Castle was ecstatic to be out of the hospital, just breathing fresh air made him feel better. Well, not fresh air. If he wanted that he would have to head to the Hamptons. It was the smell of the city. New York had a smell like no other city on earth. It was a mix of asphalt, car exhaust, garbage, stale beer, and eclectic cuisine.

Oh, how he loved the smell of the city! It was what he grew up on. He'd traveled the world, stayed in the finest hotels, eaten at the finest restaurants; but when he returned and was hit with that smell his face lit up. There was no where he would rather be.

A hand slipped across Castle's knee. "What are you thinking about so hard over there?" Beckett inquired.

"Just how much I love you and this wonderful city with all of its unique smells," he responded.

"Yeah, unique is the word I'd use. At least you didn't say something like the smell of roses or lilacs," she jested.

"They're pulling up to that bar we tracked her to a few weeks ago."

"Take them; we're on our way," Simmons ordered.

Standing in front of the town car Castle took a deep breath. "Still looks the same on the outside."

"How long has it been?" Kate asked. She was genuinely curious about his answer. She was sure he was okay with her purchasing this in his name, but she couldn't help but worry about spending that amount of money. It was more than she could make in ten lifetimes.

"It was shortly after Kyra left me. I spent a few weeks here drowning my sorrows. That was until Mother dragged me out, ripping me a new one the whole way. In an instant I decided that I wouldn't ever let that become a crutch, and I poured myself into my writing. It was roughly two years before I met Meredith."

"Well, let's go and see if the inside is what you remember." She linked her arm through his and led him down the narrow stairs.

Exiting their vehicle, the two enforcers for Simmons jogged across the street wanting to catch Castle and Beckett at the bottom of the stairs. They caught up to the duo as Beckett pulled out the keys to the door that the attorney had just yesterday given her. It was a little early for the staff to arrive since the bar opened at five in the afternoon.

"Hey man, can you give me directions to Rockefeller Center?" a large African-American man asked while standing at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, just…" Castle looked up to see a snub-nosed revolver pointed at him.

" _Stupid, just stupid,"_ Beckett berated herself silently. She had let herself get trapped down there with Castle, all the while her service weapon was back in his loft. Of all the times to go out unarmed!

"Okay lady, just open the door and we'll all go have a drink and wait for our boss," the gunman said. "And Detective, don't try anything. If you do I won't hesitate to put a bullet in the writer, got it? Let me hear you say you understand."

Beckett was fuming and before she could answer Castle looked at her. "Tell them what they want to hear, Kate." She turned her gaze to him and he gave the most subtle smile, one that she was sure the henchmen couldn't see.

"I'll cooperate," she gritted out, all the while wishing the one with the gun was just a couple feet closer.

They all entered the Haunt and immediately Castle and Beckett were separated. Beckett was seated at a table, her hands bound, while Castle sat on a bar stool ten feet away. Those two thugs must have heard what happened in the warehouse and were taking no chances.

"What the hell do you want with us?" Beckett all but yelled at the two of them, attempting to keep them engaged as Castle tried to figure a way out. She looked at Castle who didn't seem too interested in taking down the two of them. She was sure that he wouldn't have too much trouble if the warehouse was any indication.

Castle caught her eye and winked. _"_ _He winked, he actually winked. When we get out of here I'm going to kill him."_ She shot him the toughest glare she could muster under the circumstances and he just grinned. _"Yeah_ _,_ _I'm_ _definitely_ _going to kill him."_

The door opened and a well-dressed brunette woman in her late thirties entered along with someone from their past.

"Simmons," Kate sneered.

"Detective Beckett, how nice to see you again and under such different circumstances," Vulcan laughed.

"Well if you have gotten reacquainted, do you mind telling us who the Flashdance extra happened to be?" Castle joked before a fist from the larger of the two thugs slammed into his midsection and brought Castle to his knees.

"Castle!" Beckett cried out and began to stand before being stopped in her tracks by a snub-nosed thirty-eight pressing against her sternum.

"Easy Detective Beckett, we have quite a lot to get to," the brunette said.

"Just who the hell are you?" Beckett asked with all the venom she could muster while Castle rose from his assault.

"Why Kate, I thought we would've been family in the future," the woman answered a flummoxed Beckett. "I'm Monica Wyatt, Tom's sister. I have a few questions for you and if I don't like the answers, the pretty little writer pays a heavy price. Capisce?"

Beckett just nodded her head at the woman who motioned for her to take a seat at a table facing the bar. She instructed Kate to place her hands on the table and if she raised them Castle would be punished. "I don't know how you were able to take out Tom and his crew but that isn't going to happen this time."

"I wouldn't count on it," Beckett muttered.

"Let's get started shall we? I need to know what you didn't put in the report," Monica said.

"What damn report are you talking about?" Kate shouted.

"That's not the way this game's played." Monica nodded to Simmons who turned and landed a haymaker to Castle's head.

"Now let's try this again, Kate. What do you know about our operation?" Monica inquired with a voice as sweet as honey, masking the evil that laid inside.

"Until last week I didn't know you even existed. I don't know a fucking thing about your operation," exclaimed Kate.

Without being told Simmons turned to hit Castle again but was met by a kick to his own midsection with such force that Vulcan immediately went to his knees, flailing for something to hold onto. Capitalizing on the thug's shock, Castle freed his left arm and landed a blow on the smaller of the two men.

Turning to face the larger, he again landed a kick doubling over the man. Castle grabbed the man by the chin and back of the head then slammed it into the bar. He raised the man's head and looked into his eyes. Seeing the guy's eyes roll back into his head, Castle decided to repeat the step for good measure.

After removing that thug as a threat he turned to the other one who was staggering to his feet from the ferocity of the initial punch. Castle hit the man in the Adam's apple leaving the man gasping for air, following that blow up with foot to the outside of his knee. Everyone in the room heard the pop of the tendons.

Castle turned his attention back to Simmons who was struggling to stand only to be stopped in his tracks by Monica's voice. "One more move and I'll put two in her head." He turned to see Monica with the thirty-eight against Kate's head. Castle immediately dropped to his knees interlocking his hands behind his head, unwilling to take a chance with Beckett's safety.

Simmons, who was now standing, pulled out a straight razor and stepped up behind him wrapping his arm under Castle's chin placing the blade on the carotid artery.

"Now Vulcan's going to cut him deep through the artery and through the larynx to the other artery. You're going to watch, little girl," she threatened. "Then you _will_ tell me everything I want to know or we'll bring the redheads down here and do the same thing to them 'til I get answers." She laid the revolver on the table just out of reach and grabbed Kate by her ponytail and chin. "I said **watch**!"

Castle's eyes never left Kate's eyes while Simmons was toying with him. He was applying pressure and releasing said pressure on Castle's skin as he snickered at the two, taunting them as he did.

Suddenly a noise came from the front door that broke the order of events when all the participants in this drama attention turned to the door. What they saw would have made each of them laugh if the situation wasn't so dire. There was an enormous, stuffed, pink bunny blocking the door as someone attempted to open the door, completely unaware of the situation within the bar.

But even with the lapse in attention from Simmons, Castle wasn't able to turn the situation to his advantage.

The door opened and a shot rang out through the bar. Simmons fell away from Castle grasping his shoulder, stunned at the shot that came though the bunny. "Son of a bitch," he exclaimed.

The bunny dropped away revealing Yana with her Glock. "I wouldn't try it," she called to Monica. "I'd love to shoot you, but it would make way too much paper work for Kate."

"Yana, thank god." Kate rose from her seat and retrieved the pistol.

Yana turned to Castle. "You're welcome, big brother."

 **Thoughts?**


End file.
